Dear Diary
by Pureevil230
Summary: Michael accidentally takes Aunt Courtney's diary and reads it then the others read it and find out there's much more to Courtney then they ever knew.
1. Default Chapter

Courtney sat with Michael in her new apartment as he did his homework she wrote in a solid blue book. soon it was time for Mikey to go home so she left to put a few things away while he gathered his books mistakingly collecting her diary as one of his books. courtney returned and saw he had packed up everything then grabbed her coat and handed him his then they left. she drove him to Harbor View Towers but instead of going up she kissed his cheek and said bye in the lobby and watched him ride the elvator alone then turned around and left.

Later that night Sonny was talking with Jason not about business just a friendly chat since they haven't had a lot of time to do that. mikey came down the stairs and his eyes looked sad he walked up to his dad, "Dad I think I took one of Aunt Courtney's books by mistake."

Sonny nodded, "Ok champ you can give it to her later Carly will call to tell her." Jason kept quiet still in pain over the betrayal as was Sonny.

Michael walked up to his mom, "Mommy what's a diary?" This caught the two mobster's attention especially Jason's because he remember she had gotten upset when he kept it away from her and wanted to know what she wrote.

Carly answered, "It's a place where someone writes their thoughts, feelings, desires, dreams, and fears. Why hunny?"

Michael answered, "Well I think I read Aunt Courtney's diary. Mommy I feel bad for her."

Carly asked, "Why mr. man what did you learn?"

Mikey's eyes looked sadder, "Mommy do you love me?"

Carly hugged him, "Of course I do and so does daddy."

Michael nodded, "Good. mommy what's abusive and alcoholic? I know dad tells Mike he's an alcoholic but what does it mean?"

Carly looked shocked at Sonny who was also shocked as Jason, "Sweetie please get the book. I think we need to talk."

Michael nodded, "Mommy you would never get abusive and daddy wouldn't be an alcoholic right?"

Carly pulled him close, "Never mr. man your daddy drinks responsibly and I would never ever hurt you. Now get the book for us." He nodded and went up the stairs leaving the adults in silence. Carly sighed, "I wonder what we'll learn about her."

Michael returned with the book and sat on his mom's lap, "I want to stay. I read it but I don't really understand it all." Carly hugged him tight and moved to the couch to sit next to her husband as Jason sat on the chair next to it. carly opened the book and read the young writing,


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Daddy gave me this for my birthday he called me his princess but when I asked for a prince he just laughed. Mommy wasn't too happy with his party because she had to clean up but daddy just glared at her and told her to relax it was my birthday so I shouldn't have to clean up or worry about it. tomorrow he promised to take me to the park and we could fly kites. Can't wait. oh I hear voices they're fighting again better finish up and turn off the light before I get into trouble night.

Cor

Dear Diary,

I was supposed to go to the park but when I came home from kindergarten mommy told me daddy died. I cried and shouted but she slapped me and told me to shut up and grow up. I smelled something icky on her breath and did as she said then went to my room thankful for the lock. I can't believe my daddy is dead shouldn't I feel pain knowing he's gone but I don't just empty. My cheek hurts but I know not to get into mommy's way when she has that icky smell on her breath. I hear her stumbling into her room and the doors closed so I know its safe to venture out. This is better, nice ice pack soothes the sting but I'm still empty I miss my daddy. Someday I'll find him.

Cor

Carly watched as Michael slept thankful he wouldn't hear much it was bad enough he read it but he couldn't really understand it so she was happy and just held him as she continued for the men and herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

I know it's been a while but nothing too exciting has happened and I'm in highschool now besides I don't want to relive the pain of an alcoholic and abusive mother. Any scars have healed and psychological ones are bound so they'll heal slowly or not at all I really don't care to go into it. I'm sad again though my best friend is moving he was always there for me when mom got lost in the bottle and took out whatever she was feeling on me. He was there to give me hope and now he's going away...I'm going to miss Luis, Lorenzo was ok but nothing like Luis. Luis I could tell my secretes to and he'd never tease me unlike Lorenzo who would he was definately like the brother I never wanted but Luis was like the brother I've always wanted. He kept me sane and gave me hope but now he's leaving with his father. They're going to join him in his business...the mob.

I know it's funny most people don't even think it exists except for some bad movie plot but its real and Atlantic City is home of the Alcazars the most deadliest mob family next to Tagiloti but in fact they're friends so they run the city which is fine cuz I'm best friends with both and Victor who is Sammie's dad he's my uncle but more so my father and I love him soo much because he's tended to my wounds when i didn't want luis knowing the extent. I love AC and my mob family. I'll give L&L the best going away party ever!

Corey

Dear Diary,

I graduated! wahoo I'm done school...now for college...ugh. L&L were there which was soo cool and we had a nice party with Vic and Sammie my mom had to work at the casino so she wasn't there but I was ok because she had missed out on a lot of my milestones I didn't want to go to the prom because one I had no date, two no money so no dress and three I had no parents to take pictures and go sentimental on me so I felt it was a waste of time. Victor thought otherwise and when I got home from playing soccer and winning I made sure to keep everything clean learned that the hard way. Anyway in my room was a beautiful sparkly ice blue prom dress with a note saying to go or else the Tagiloti clan would reap vengence I laughed but decided not to test him. He can be funny but also very serious and you never know when. Anyway with the dress were shoes and a purse he made sure the heels were a nice height but not so much that my feet would hurt. I fixed my hair and did my makeup then I heard the doorbell so I answere it and saw Luis in a tux mmm sexy, Victor started taking pictures of us outside in front of the limo it was awesome I have all the pictures and a copy of the negitives it was fun.

We got to the dance and Luis and I were crowned king and queen it was so much fun bet all the men were jealous. Not many knew only close family and friends because he'd pretend to be my boyfriend and keep evil men away if they knew he was gay it wouldn't work so well and Lorenzo could never play bf because we fought like brother/sister everyone knew nothing romantic could happen but with Luis we looked like the perfect pair. I didn't want to see him go but he promised me I'd see him again since he was moving to Port charles NY and run the business up there. I know they aren't legal and they run drugs for other ppl but I also know I could never judge them I love them too much.

Corey

Dear Diary,

Im living in my car for right now...why? My mother decided to run a scam by Eddie Q who ever the hell that is why anyone would buy it I'll never know but here I am the ever obedient daughter trying to keep her mother out of trouble and I got a job as a waitress even though Victor, L&L gave me some...well alot of money but I don't want to touch that because I know that was for college so it'll stay untouched until I set foot on university soil. Anyway I'm waitressing and met a snobby brat who probably has never been to hell looked me up then down and snorted then turned to do whatever she wanted. I could A) smile fakely give her a good tongue lashing as my friend Tamara would probably do or C) ignore her and find someone else to show me the ropes. I chose C) I can just picture tamara shaking her brunette head at me for taking the 'weak' route...she's like that comes with the family guess, she's Sammie's sister.

I finally met Penny, sweet girl naive though, but sweet. She showed me what to do and I did it like a pro that's what I get for waitressing in bars and casinos. I served eggs to a women who wasn't pleased then a nice samaritan gave up his eggs and let me tell you I don't know of any samaritans that wear leather jackets tight jeans spiked hair and cool blue eyes but if I do he's it. I walked up to him and made a complete idiot out of myself I could just picture Tam sweat dropping..she loves anime and shaking her head at me. Well anyway after I made a fool out of myself he smiled and he has the awesomest smile I met my angel.

I met another man his name was AJ Quatermaine and somehow we got married..don't ask and I won't tell because it's rediculus I come to town to find my mother instead find a hunky angel and get married to an ass. Ya I'm doing so well my first day in PC. Oh well I called Tam and she laughed then told me a marriage by blackmail ain't marriage so I'm not married and I hope to see mr. leather wearing angel sometime soon wonder what's his name bet it's something strong and dangerous.

Courtney


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

I was right. his name is Jason Morgan brother to the ass. Jason morgan...enforcer to Sonny Corinthos. Yep the mob life is back in swing sad thing is he's enemy of my family the Alcazars and Tagilotis. I'm not into romeo and juliette so I'll try to ignore him..ya right he's too sexy not to. Bigger surprise found mom got rid of mom she's safe back in AC with her drink while I found surprise my dad! It was great to see him even if he's drunk but I'll sober him up fast I know all the tricks living with someone for 20 years you learn a few tricks. Talk later my dear hubby is out of the shower...kill me please.

Courtney

Dear Diary,

My 'husband' is an idiot! He should've learned his lesson you don't DUI! He crashed into a freaking strip joint but does he take responsibility...NO! Instead he leaves..well there's a hit and run yes its not a person but he hit something and then ran hence the title. Ya I could so do law I used to find ways out of trouble for my family using the law. Anyway met with the owner...coleman shivers ugh that guy is soo slimy and disgusting but instead of having my 'husband' go to jail where he belongs I have to strip and pay off the damage. i'm not innocent I know why I have to do it the quatermaines would just blame me anyway I wasn't the right wife I drove him to drink which caused the accident. I put him under my spell so he followed what I wanted and left that insane asylum people call the Quatermaine mansion...never set foot on that horrible place again...well maybe to visit Lila but she's the only reason I can think of and maybe reginald...poor man forced to serve those retched people.

Ok I'm now Daisy she can move to the music and flaunt her 'stuff' as Cole so elequently put it but it stays with Daisy. I was dancing around the pole which is cold they should do something about that...probably not guys like that I guess. I looked into the wall of drinks behind the bar but instead of seeing it I saw two cool blue eyes open in shock. I continued as if nothing had happened he didn't know me why the hell should he care. Wrong again he jumped up onto the stage and carried me off...it wasn't like I was struggling or anything, i mean warm sexy buff arms...who's complaining? We got into the back and Cole stopped us but one look from Jason 'enforcer' Morgan shut that rat up quick.

We got outside and he started lecturing and asking all these questions but I heard none of it I was too busy drowning in his eyes and staring at his lips. Yummy! I did hear however that I was supposed to be his boss's sister and he'd flip out if he knew wat I was doing. I turned and walked away he caught up and we had a mini glaring contest I won chibi dancing I looked though afterwards he had no right to try to read me so what if I could read him he was open I wasn't hell I even wore contacts so people wouldn't know me and washable coloring which the rain was removing from my hair as we stood there. I took a breath and told him...well wat I wanted to...not all truth but most. Part of the law is you tell the truth but only so much just enough that they can trust you without you getting hurt.

Told him 'I' crashed into the place and had to repay him by stripping he asked if my husband knew if he was looking at my face he would've seen me looking at him like he was retarded...of course AJ didn't know. Ya I'm going to tell him over dinner 'oh honey I'm stripping to pay off a debt for driving into the Oasis' he'd pass out or die...hmmm maybe I should lol evil chibi Tam sure is rubbing off on me. Or the truth he'd deny it so I gave him what I told him.

Daisy

Dear Diary,

It's over no longer daisy and no longer married to AJ wahoo! However Morgan is married to the whore Brenda I can't stand her and I hope she dies alot! Ugh she makes me sick for all the trouble she cost the Alcazars. She's charged with murder along with Jason for killing my best friend Luis Alcazar! I know it wasn't her or him but is it wrong to want her to hurt because she took away the best man I had ever met. Mike held me in his arms and rocked me as I sobbed he knew how much Luis meant to me. They were acquitted and I attended the funeral while the last hearing thing went along.

I watched as the family grieved hell we all did we lost an angel and heaven gained the best. I know it's wrong to say that since Morgan is my lover/bf/soul mate watever else you want to call him..he completes me and my brother's enforcer so the Alcazars are their enemies I don't care! I knelt in front of the cold marble crying for the loss of him. Lorenzo took vengeance not on Brenda she was the scapegoat on another mob family one of the 5 families. They were weaker so they took the hit but didn't retaliate which was good. I'm so glad I was given memorbelia to keep and treasure in memory of him.

I held Lorenzo as we sat in front of the grave each crying for the freed soul of our bestfriend and brother. He turned darker Lorenzo did he didn't have the calmer part of his soul to reel him back in. I was happy Lorenzo left for South America that way my family in PC wouldn't fight with him.

Corey

Ps. Luis your last wish will be upheld I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary,

I was sooo wrong he came back I'm with Jason we're dating sort of making our way to the next step now that Sonny actually accepts us. Lorenzo is after Carly says she's his other half I know she could keep him under control but she's my sister-in-law married to my brother whether they're enemies isn't the question its where my loyalty lies and sorry Luis but its with my brother Sonny. The elder Alcazars know and understand why I can't stand by and condone Lorenzo's actions so do the Tagiloti's hell they've shunned him he's too dark broke too many rules. The major one was touching the innocent.

Yes people don't consider Carly innocent especially when playing Carlybabes she's not as bad as Tam so I'll never introduce each other because that would be awful but anyway she is she's never touched the business. Lilly was touched and murdered I know Sonny is still shaken up about that I saw it when Carly was kidnapped I wonder if letting him know the murderer was taken care of would alieve it...guess not.

She was returned and I met with him and we had it out I used his pain against him..Luis. He fell to his knees and we cried together again over the lost brother but I could tell he'd gone too far and it would take something major to get him back.

Corey


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary,

I was right and by god I wish I wasn't. I was going to be a mother yes that's scary especially with my role model but I wanted it and I was hoping for a boy not to continue the Morgan line of enforcers or mobsters or whatever but I wanted him to be named Luis and hopefully Lorenzo would realize with death comes life. Never got the chance to tell Jason either he was too worried about Carly going missing...again so I didn't want to worry him I wanted him to come home to me so we could talk I could plan a romantic meal and have a baby gift like a rattle or something and when he asks 'hunh' kidding Jase would never ask like that but I could smile and he'd realize he's going to be a daddy before he's my husband...wow we're quick…lol. I had it all planned out but then it got ruined and I was kidnapped.

It was very real he was too gone to care about our pasts he just wanted people to suffer as he was. I got out Jason was shot at and jumped out the window hope he has 9 lives or at least lands on his feet I was taken to the boat. I'll never go on cruises as long as I live. I jumped and almost drowned costing the life of my baby and the ability to bear children. I'm so sad but with this Lorenzo finally realized he couldn't lose his soul but I think I did.

Jason took me home and when he found out the baby and I never told him I saw the betrayal but there was nothing I could say 'oh honey I wanted to tell you hell I planned it all out but my lost 'brother' took away our child before I could ya that would've gone over real well so I let him believe I had kept the secrete because I did whether or not I had a reason was a moot point it was done and over with. I close my eyes and see our child and my heart breaks because he'll never be born well not to me maybe Jason.

Cor

Dear Diary,

We've slowly gotten past the bump and now we're married not for anyone but us. Beautiful wedding in France and Jase was jealous of the wine guy and the luggage one too it was funny I was tempted to tease him 'green's your color' but thought against it. I still felt like walking on egg shells but maybe it was in my mind. Sonny made a beautiful speech giving us a warning on what we could face but that we would face it together to make the future ours. The honeymoon was fun too he was jealous again. I think he should know he has nothing to fear I like my men tall spiky cool blue eyes and dangerous with a leather jacket and a motorcycle.

Cor

Dear Diary,

I sit here in an empty penthouse because my husband is out with his sister I know how selfish can I be since she's sick but I'm soo tired of being alone I've always been alone and now I'm dealing with depression over my child and Carly's present of a baby's blanky didn't help. Ya I know not her fault I'm just angry and bitter right now like Lorenzo was. I talked with Zander and that was helpful he knows how I feel about being bitter against life he finally gets the girl he's always wanted only to lose her forever and he knows her heart isn't with him but Nik Casadine yet he's ok with that. I told him about the miscarriage he was sympathetic and told me life sucks but you get used to it. I nodded and held him as he cried.

Carly came in and gave me a mini lecture on being there for Jase instead of moping selfishly, oh what I could tell her but it would be wrong to lash out at her like I did to Jase so I just held my tongue and nodded. Jase came in and I held him as he finally let his walls down then he left again this time for the job. I took the time to call my family and Victor told me he'd get the best doctors to fix the mess but I'm not sure I could do it again. What happens if something goes wrong during pregnancy and I lose it again two miscarriages I couldn't live through it. Victor understood but said he'd come up and we'd talk and he'd take my file to a specialist to see what could be done. Now he's my father and I love him soo much.

Cor

Dear Diary,

Lashed out Jase today...again. I really need to control these emotions Sonny gave me a brotherly lecture/advice. I needed to relax or I'd lose Jase the only good thing in my messed up life. I nodded and we had a nice brother/sister moment he hated my music which I wanted to cry because Luis also hated it and Lorenzo loved it. Sonny can be an ass, over protective, tyrannical but he does it all for love and I love him. Luis god I miss him, I had two brothers now I have one and Lorenzo...I'm too hurt to consider him my brother he took what I always wanted away from me a chance to be a mother and have a family. Jase works all the time now I barely see him. I'm on the roof right now sitting on the edge which is very symbolic do I just slip off and take the easy way out or do I remain and deal with my drama. I'm no coward I have too much mob blood running through my veins not to.

Carly has a new club it's called the cellar because that's where she found it in the cellar of Kelly's. She's still pregnant and I'm still sneaking her junk food against Sonny's orders...but then again when have I ever followed orders? Answer-never and I'm not going to start now.

Court


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary,

My name is Courtney Leigh Matthews-Tagiloti-Corinthos-Morgan...wow that is a mouthful anyway I have a problem. I'm addicted to pain pills because I got hit by a car and hurt my back I'm trying to get off them but it's so much easier to slip away in a drug-induced haze then deal with my crappy life. Ya I know coward oh well guess that mob blood is a little thin. Victor found out and if you think Sonny is protective, obsessive, tyrannical, annoying then you haven't met Victor. He's my daddy and boy was he pissed Jase was out working so he never knew that I had a visitor at the loft which is good cause I don't feel like explaining crap to anyone. Victor...like Carly won't take no for an answer and I mistakenly gave him a key so he barged in and laid down the law -GET HELP!- I wanted to shout at him -LIKE I DON'T KNOW THAT!- so we do what every father/daughter do, we shouted at each other then cried and hugged and then he left with promises to send not one of my guys but one of his if I get out of control again and I hate 'his' they're annoying and creepy my guys are like M&M-Max&Marco they're really cool.

Well I went out of control and in a haze hit Elizabitch...beth...whatever. Jase took me to the island and he found about the pills and together we dumped them then to take care of the pain cause yeah I still got pain in my back which could be from all the years of abuse but he don't know that so he probably assumed from the accident anyway he got a masseuse...his name was Bret but the best part was when he told him to leave and Jase gave me a massage...oh god now he can massage once you give him some pointers. Hmm I think he should be a masseuse instead of enforcer his hands are soo wonderful. Oh well he'd probably shake his head and kinda blush the way he does which is soo cute.

We got back from our retreat right back into the chaos that is our lives. Carly had her baby-Morgan he is a sweetie Sonny went off the deep end. Guess it runs in our family...I tried to help him and I think I did...don't really know though but then Carly thought she was in love with Lorenzo so that was trouble.

I talked with Lorenzo and he swore he wouldn't touch her just kisses and he would follow her lead because he wasn't sure he could handle her…I laughed and he glared I laughed more and told him that's because only one man can handle her and that's Sonny Corinthos likewise only woman can really handle him and that's Carly Corinthos see they're made for each other. He apologized yet again but I'm still too bitter to hear it I nodded and he knew not to push. Maybe one day we'll be where we were but not yet and he knows that, he's just happy I haven't shown up with a gun...again.

Ya I know that's Jase's job but see ya can't mix business with personal and this was personal so what I do Sonny don't need to know I didn't hurt him...much I just grazed him my aim is shot he said so and we laughed even if he was in pain he said he deserved it and I totally agreed Tamara and Sammie just laughed Victor swore he'd take me to the range to get my aim back up to par.

Ok back to PC life, Carly decided to put herself in Shady Brook thought she was mad for loving Lorenzo…can't blame her anyone who loves him is mad lol he just shook his head when I told him and called me a brat ya we're getting to where we were...slowly. Well I thought Jase/Sonny would send me away with the kids so I took the step before being 'ordered' I don't take orders from anyone! I do what I want and ppl deal...definitely got that from Sonny not to mention my other families…I'm stubborn and ppl deal. Anyway I moved them to Hayes Landing cause A) its not too far from PC B)I have a house there and C)I have connections also from my families. So we were totally safe. Jase flipped and we argued...yet again. He believed I didn't trust him and was questioning him, he just doesn't get that I do things because I feel they're right and I don't give a damn whose pride I walk over if it keeps my family safe they can just get over it.

Brian walked in pretending to fix something...ugh he gives me the creeps I hate that Vic sent him to protect me he totally was checking me out which I was grateful that Jase finally got off his ass and came so he could keep that creep away. I told Vic but he said once Brian stepped over the line I could deal with him because he was offending me. See we let the person take their own revenge not have someone else do it. The Corinthos's take care of their own I get that but I prefer to do it myself for first hand satisfaction.

So we left together and then I moved out gave some lame excuse -I can't handle the business- oh if only they knew but I couldn't be there and deal with Brian plus my families were about to come head to head and that would never work. Carly was still 'with' Alcazar especially when he went 'blind' and boy can we act I totally laid into him and he totally reacted only instead of crying or whatever Carly thought he was trying to keep from laughing he's so easy to lay into I did bring up real issues though but his reactions were what I expected so I'm slowly moving pass the pain I MIGHT be able to have kids but I don't think I'm ready to try...maybe never too much pain and emotional turmoil to deal with.

Sammie came to town and I was so happy to see him Sonny found out hit the roof but before he could send goons...not Jase/Max/Marco but goons after him Sammie left to neutral turf-Hayes Landing and we reunited...god I missed him! Tamara is getting married...wahoo about time! Sonny and Carly are reunited again...well making steps god I hope they stay together PC can't handle another S&C breakup!

Corey

Dear Diary,

I shot Brian...guess my aim is getting better. He was going to shoot Jason and that totally crossed the line because his orders were to protect me and mine which is my husband! Moron! I told Vic and he said he'd take care of it from there and he did...stupid idiot creepy guy is gone. And now I've got to deal with an annoying Aussie play boy...yay dripping in sarcasm.

Jase and I decided to get a divorce and Sonny is with Carly and the kids together no more custody battle. I own the waterfront...gift from Vic. I was a total bitch and pulled the leases from Jase and Sonny they flipped then I sold property to Alcazar I had reasons for the last but whatever. I reinstated their leases and Alcazar still has his and they can deal cause his property is legal he knows not to run drugs if he does it goes bye-bye its happened in AC and I'll do it here I have no problem cause the police don't do anything. The whore is another story not to mention prick.

Ugh I hate him he's with Lexi now I like her she's got spunk under her noble straight nose exterior you just got to dig and find it. Oh and more drama with S&C Sonny slept with Lexi got a daughter, Sonny slept with Spam she's pregnant. Where do I fit in? Oh ya I'm divorced to Jase and trying to keep my family sane.

I saved Alcazar and knocked Jase out not to mention called cops on Sonny. Ya why the hell would I do something like that? Easy I made a promise to Luis I would keep Alcazar safe and out of trouble...even if he caused it and I damn well intend on keeping it. Called 'cops' on Sonny to keep him out of trouble I wanted Faith to go down and down she did she lost all respect in AC she had no territory...never really did but...still. Stupid whore tried to threaten me...like I'm freaken scared of her I so could take her out myself.

Cor


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Diary,

I made a deal with the devil...he's not hot or interesting it's...ugh Jax. He thinks he's hot stuff so we made a bet that if I can withstand his 'charms' I get money for my foundation. I got money for saving an old woman's dog and with the money I paid off Janine's and Mike's debts...all of them. The hotel fire was the best and worse time. I had a semi brother/sister reunion/fight and I got to kiss my ex...mmm his kisses wrapped in his strong arms it was a good day...not the fighting with sonny even though it is fun to clash heads...he reminds me of Luis so it's good. Ya I know it's been how many years/months I can't help it he was my angel until I met my leather wearing one.

Sonny has his 'call girl'...whore...don't know what to call her so I'll say mistress living with my ex...Yay no enthusiasm I have a son! His name is Diego. He wants to be in the business no fucking way in hell! Lost too many to the mob he ain't getting involved. He tried to steal from Jason I wanted to laugh so much when I heard that. No one can steal from Jase not only that you'd have to be crazy to try and Diego was he wanted to show ppl he could be tough and macho I so wanted to go a few rounds on the mat with him and show him he has a lot to learn. He thinks since he has street smarts he's all that that...BS.

He tried to choke Jase which was even funnier. I know bad Court shouldn't laugh but I can't help it. Jase left and I sat down and talked with Diego and told him he'd follow my rules or go back to the home services or whatever he didn't want to go back so I laid down rules he goes to school, has a curfew and if he's good like I don't know gets honor role or something I'll take him to AC and show him a legit mob family. Tagilotis are totally legit it's their rep that gets ppl off their back especially the five families those fools tried to mess with them and they lost big…I helped.

Diego can't stand Jax...points for him. I can't stand Jax and will be so happy when the damn bet is over and I can take the money from him and push him out of my life...off a cliff...into an ocean...just far away from me! He's so conceited and annoying and that accent gives me a migraine...oh ya I get them. Doc says its stress I just roll my eyes and Alcazar lightly slaps my arm to get me to be serious. Can you picture goof ball Lorenzo being serious when he's not being a mob ass? No, me either but when it's my health he'll keep his promise I guess to take care of me like I'm supposed to care of him. See the mob takes care of their own.

I have two brothers...Sammie and Lorenzo Sonny made it known I'm not his sister I betrayed him. I want to roll my eyes at how melodramatic and self-righteous he is but hey I'm just the lowly commoner in Sonny's kingdom not like I give a damn. He'll do what he needs to do and I'll try to be there to cushion his fall especially if Carly isn't. Ya I know all Jase and I do is keep our friends/family from crashing but someone's got to do it everyone thinks he's a god or maybe he does but even they fall so you got to be there for them.

Sonny has this defect he pushes ppl away and they are stupid and go away the thing with him is he blames himself for everything! He's a martyr but he'll never admit to it so you let him attack himself and the minute he begins to self destruct and pushes ppl away you push back Carly did it but no offense to her she didn't do it enough she pushed back but it wasn't to keep him safe...not really it was she wanted him back and she wanted his love. I know she deserves it but he's on a spiral downward he don't have time to give her what she wants/needs so she left. Jase can only handle so much so I stepped in and pushed him so hard he exploded at me but he was back from the edge.

I should be a shrink...but then again got my own problems. Lexi told me about Kris she's in the hospital that she wants so much to save her kid that she kinda pushed spam too much and she admitted they lost the girl. It's a shame a beautiful innocent soul is lost but never forgotten. Sonny did the right thing and gave permission for the stem cells so he has one daughter. I'm sorry Jase had to lose another kid...ya I know it wasn't his but he wanted to help raise her...I think it was a her...he would've made one hell of a father. I have this notebook ya I know I have a diary and a notebook but so what. In my notebook I wrote dreams cause Vic got me a stupid shrink who is totally gay but funny so I don't mind him, anyway he said to keep a dream journal so I did...in one I had a dream about Jase as a dad with his kids and a wife...no I wasn't his wife I pictured spam in that role yes I don't like her...she hurt my family and I wish she'd go back with Jax cause he's still annoying me.

Carly is with some doc named Steven...Elizabeth...we've actually gotten past our annoyances and are 'ok' I wouldn't push it past that. She's with Lucky again which I think is perfect they make such an awesome couple like Nik/Emily ya they got married broke the 'curse'. Helena isn't that scary honestly she's freaky I admit but I had a fight with her and when she pushed the wrong buttons...Luis and Jason I slapped her she was so shocked and I waited for her do something but she didn't she just stood there in shock and I shrugged and walked away. Still haven't seen her around...wonder if she's planning anything...oh well my life is chaotic as it is can't get worse.

Court

Dear Diary,

Wahoo! Jason's other sis is finally getting married can you believe it Skye finally corralled her stallion and what a stud Luke is so perfect for her! Diego is in love with Brook and Sage is after Dillian but he's with Georgie and I pray he stays with her I love Sage...I do but she can't jump into anything right away and Alcazar is trying to be a good uncle I'm her aunt I guess, so she comes to me for advice in love...um...why? I'm a divorcee here like I know shit about love. Oh well I tried to help her find someone and I think she's going to go for Zander which I can see especially since he told Faith where to go. Diego has finally given up his dream of being a mobster...yay! happy dance

Bridget was pregnant with Hope put her up for adoption and Spam wants her so...I'll do what I can because I know for damn sure Jase would be an awesome daddy. I met the judge she brought up bad memories but it was ok asked why I lost the kid I said something and she took it the wrong way. Bridget wants her kid back I'm trying to get her to give it to him anyway.

I told them Spam tried to slap me and I ducked Jase's eyes held betrayal we clashed on the docks said I had already taken away one of his kids why was I taking away another...he'll never know how much that hurt. Diego slammed Jax and I won the check. My foundation will be up and I'll be able to help kids so maybe they won't turn out like me/Sonny. Ya I know Sonny is fine but he's got issues hence his little episodes so do I but they're usually when I'm alone...well not but both Max and Marco know to keep their mouths shut or I'll kick their asses...did it once I'll do it again. Anyway let's put more salt on wounds.

Janine comes to town and lays into me about prohibiting her from entering casinos and bars in AC, island, Los Vegas, basically anywhere our name holds power. I paid off all their debts I don't want them starting any more not to mention I don't want to be cheated or have to go through the books all night trying to clean up her/his mess. Ya Mike is cleaning up his act and working at Kelly's to keep busy and pay for his food because I covered his rent. We can act close cause I know ppl see us together and are like 'aww' how cute father/daughter bonding...not...too much bitterness and pain underneath but hey I hide it well under blond hair and a fake thousand-watt smile.

Sonny likes whiskey I prefer hard music, pool, and Vodka to deal with my pain. Oh and my foundation...its coming but the press...ugh if I hear one more person ask me about stripping I'm going to take Jason's precious gun and shoot them all! Skye just laughed but Luke...I love him...he promised me he'd go with me and I was like yes! Let's go.

Don't know if we'll ever dig ourselves out of this hole...I think I'm finally adjusting to my life once I get the foundation fully off the ground then I'll leave for a while and finally heal instead of pushing it off and hiding it under bandages that can easily be peeled off.

My shrink is part of my board which is awesome cause he knows when I need a break and he also knows to keep Jax out of the office...unfortunately he's on the board I wish someone would buy him out...I still have Jase's check ya I returned it to him but then somehow it was in my mail box I'm thinking Max/Marco/Jase himself...don't know. Anyway maybe with the check I can buy Jax out and it'll be Jase instead...damn...that won't work either of course he'd be silent partner not like Jax is silent. Don't know I'll talk to Elton and see what he thinks.

Diego and Brook are closer so the rules are stricter and he knows I'm working and tired and stuff so he's learned not to push me. Sammie's been coming to town a lot staying at the loft and Diego is so cool with that he thinks Sammie is like an uncle which he kinda is. I'm laying down and writing got another migraine and can hear them talking about how stress is bad but it's not like I can help it I got too much on my plate but once I have everything situated then I'll take small bites.

I Met Carly's dad John Durant...does she know how annoying and full of crap he is? Guess not when it's your long-lost dad you look at him with rose colored glasses and nothing he does is wrong but see he tried to screw my family up...not Corinthos/Morgan I'm talking about Tagiloti/Alcazar ya they weren't legit then but what he accused them of was wrong and it went to court...well mob court if you'll believe it. All the families of AC got together to decide how to handle it, it almost cost them their rep I so wanted to punch him, and then he threatens me to Jase. Why he defended me I don't know...but whatever when he left I had my own talk with him...ok my fist did most of the talking it's not like I hurt him. I'm a weak girl here. Diego stopped me from really slamming him but I was soo mad I'm sick of being threatened and sick of having to act scared when I could do damage to them. I'm no bunny!

Courtney


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Diary,

I HATE MEN! They're pigs all of them...well maybe not Jase but that's different. I wanted to be free lose the 'good girl' image so I went to Jakes and Cole knows me we've come to an understanding he never brings up 'Daisy' and I let him keep his manhood. So I was playing pool and kicking butt then dancing and having fun when this drunk ass tried to grope me I fought back and he called me a whore then I slapped him and it became a brawl and my hero...Coleman shoved the guy out of the club and into a wall it sobered him up quick. That's not why I hate men...met AJ again. AJ told me the 'wonderful' news...I'm not divorced to him we're still married and my marriage to Jase never was legal. See why I hate men yet? They lie, cheat, lots of other faults too mad to care to list them all!

I got blamed for his murder didn't do it but I'm not exactly sorry the cretin is dead. Ya Jase lost a brother but I think he lost him before this like the day he lost his soul to the bottle. Charges were dropped turns out he was killed by someone else for being cheated. Oh ya speaking of deaths Lila died I know it was a while back but I was kinda pushing it back myself she was an awesome woman like my grandmother and my grandmother isn't dead...well not the one I like...so I see Lila in her and anyway she's not dead to me. Jase took it hard because she was basically the only Quatermaine he could take. Emily isn't a Quatermaine any more she's a Casadine and Skye is a Spencer.

Eddie was put in Shady Brook...Helena and the wicked witch of the west-Tracy. They wanted his money and crap. Ugh ppl and money it's not everything I have lots of it so does Jason but do we go crazy for it...no. Course mine has probably grew or turned to dust sitting in the bank I haven't gone to college yet I know I have a foundation and no college degree...oh well. I know Sonny has a lot of money but he has to with Carly's shopping sprees. That girl can shop but Tamara totally out does her with sales. Me I don't buy a lot ya I changed my wardrobe trying to look sophisticated Elton just laughs and shakes his head calls me 'ice princess' I roll my eyes and tell him he's a stereotype. He sticks his tongue at me and we go on with our day.

Soon the foundation will be opening and I can't wait. Skye tries to beat me at poker cause she can't at pool she sadly still loses I try to tell her I'm an AC girl the home of casinos she don't listen and I make a good pot. Oh well. Mikey keeps running away from Carly but not to Sonny and vice a versa he runs to me or Jase.

Why? When his mom was missing I made him a promise just like I did with Kris and Lexi knows it. If they ever need a place to go when they feel their world is crashing around them I'm always here for them and I'll stick up for them tooth and nail whether or not Sonny/Carly/Lexi agrees with their belief it don't matter they need someone who is there for them totally cause they really don't have that. I'm not saying Carly/Sonny/Lexi are bad parents far from it but when stress enters their kids take back burner and that shouldn't be so I'll be waiting on the back burner so they know they're not playing second fiddle.

Mikey will be an awesome soccer player and Kris is soo smart. Morgan...haven't really spent much time with him he's usually with Carly/Steven. Life goes on, it always does I've learned that.

Cor

Dear Diary,

I don't want to wake up! I want to sleep forever and pretend what I just learned was part of a nightmare! WHY THE HELL did this happen! I hate the cycle of life! It sucks!

Vic-daddy's dead. Nothing mob related he had a stupid heart attack and they tried everything but no success. There was the usual mob funeral which was beautiful then the personal which I wanted to cry and shout and just fell to my knees silent. I know I'm supposed to remember the good times but I can't help it he was my FATHER in all the ways it counted so I didn't have his genes I had his blood literally...he gave me a transfusion when I was little. I just want him to be there, Diego took it hard too cause he was like his 'grand father' since I'm like his mom. Janine was a total bitch about it didn't want to attend and then when she did she called him every name under the sun saying he stole her 'baby' and turned her against her mother! It took Sammie and Lorenzo to hold me back from ripping her head off!

I stood in the rain thankful for it, it should rain on the day I lost someone very important it was like heaven was crying or at least making sure we all knew it was a time of sorrow. Sammie, Lorenzo, Tam and her husband stood staring at the fresh mound not saying a word each remembering him in our ways I had Max...ya he was sent to guard me...don't know why he bothered since I'm disowned but it worked to my advantage cause he took Diego home after I promised him I'd take care of myself and wouldn't get too drunk. I'd also talk to him about Victor because he didn't know him as much but he sure had a hell of an impact on him.

So we all went to my club...ya its wonderful it's called the Noir mob/regulars its part restaurant, dance, bar, and game room it's awesome and we all love it. Anyway we went there and took a few bottles of our fave drinks went to my office and just drank while we sobbed and laughed our pain away. Next morning Diego was evil and played his noise he calls music I mean if Sonny hated my music and called it noise he'd think this was just loud screams of nonsense. I had a hangover but Diego had no sympathy cause he told me not to get too drunk and I promised...so I paid...got up with him playing his noise took a shower and got dressed glared angrily at him which he ignored, sadly he's immune like I am to Jase/Sonny's. So I ate and took pills then sat down and talked to him about his grand dad showed him pics and then he asked about my past so I told him the condensed abridged version, had a mom and a dad he left mom turned to the drink and I was raised by victor. See how short I made it with no details what so ever...I'm good.

We basically stayed in and talked he told me about how far he wanted to go with Brook I told him if he did he'd take responsibility or use protection he agreed. Gee maybe Sonny should've had this talk that way he wouldn't have gotten Lexi and Spam pregnant...but who cares he did and they dealt. I took Diego to Noir and we danced I also showed him 'my guys' cause he never really met them before they were always working. Max tried to size them up and I shook my head cause I love M&M but NO ONE can beat 'my guys'. Lee, Ryan, Justin, and Seth they're just 'my guys' and they were awesome.

So Diego and I danced together first it was this formal crap which didn't match the music so I excused myself and Tam danced with him and he loosened up into regular dancing I guess cause I'm his 'mom' he can't act wild even though he just punished me for having a hangover. Well anyway Lee and I are the 'dancers' of our group I did ballet for years was like my escape along with the ice so Sammie flipped the music onto our style and we hit the floor as did Diego's jaw. It was fun. Once he saw I'm not just a 'mom' but I also like to have fun and cut loose we danced not like I was with Lee but it was still fun. Hmm how to explain dancing with Lee...Dirty Dancing 2 only less sweat and no kissing. I got pictures I think Diego enjoyed his little break even though he begged to call Brook whenever he could. sigh young love.

Sammie wants more territory in PC not to 'take over' he wants to be closer to me and I'm touched so was Diego but I'm still wary Sonny would flip and I don't need the drama I got news from those specialists I can have kids but I have to go through surgery, a regimen and other crap so suffice to say it ain't happening anytime soon especially since I've been having migraines a lot...no there's no cancer we know that its just annoying cause these are bad like when I was a kid where I can't get up its that bad and it sucks cause its only one side so I take the pills and have a cold washcloth on one side of my forehead. Diego knows how to cook/clean and stuff he even helps with the foundation and waterfront when I can't.

I think Sammie wants to come up cause he wants to take care of me but I'm fine...most of the time but if I have to listen to Corinthos/Morgan yell at me for something and I'm in pain I'm not controlling my tongue or fists. Sammie decided he'll move to Hayes Landing and take care of my house I agreed because I don't want it falling apart it holds all the pictures from my past Diego goes there too sometimes just to see a glimpse of what I hide. He's growing so much he'll graduate soon and that sucks. I know he was already in high school but still...I want him to stay here...ya I'm selfish so what. He doesn't want to leave anyway said he wants to go to NYU.

I'm glad really but he should be able to go wherever he wants not be stuck by me he just rolls his eyes and says he's a big boy who'll do what he wants when he wants unless it breaks one of our rules. Hmm wonder where he got that from...I blame his peers...lol...no I take full satisfaction that I'm rubbing off on him.

Cor


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Diary,

FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES! PEDESTRIANS BEWARE! Diego has gotten his license yes I taught him so he should be ok but he's worse than Carly...I've seen her try to drive she suckered me into letting her so I did, NEVER again! I think I lost lives in that very short trip along with my voice yelling at her to watch the road or watch the trash can, man, bike, dog, mobster...lol…scary. Diego was too busy fiddling with the radio to watch where he was going almost took us off Vista point. Yet somehow he managed to get his license and he thinks I'm letting him drive my car he's got another thing coming...sadly this is where 'uncle' Sammie/Lorenzo come in they each pick a car and Diego gets to choose which one he likes the best. I told him to think wisely because he's paying insurance even if I have to take it out of his payroll or not he's not getting a free car that BS.

Tamara is pregnant with a girl she wants to name her Emma Cor Deltega I was honored and Diego liked the last name cause it starts with a 'd' so he feels honored. I feel it though because Emma was the miscarried child...yes I wanted a boy but its mother's intuition when you know it's going to be a girl so I was planning on Emma for Emily his sis anyway and Cor was my nick name so ya it was awesome.

Cor

Dear Diary,

My little man is doing his homework since he got to play soccer with Diego I think he really likes him like a 'brother'/friend/cousins I don't know I just know they click which is awesome because they'll be around each other a lot. Prick has finally gotten that stick removed cuz he's no longer after Sonny and Lexi finally came to an understanding with Sonny...joint custody, ain't it grand? Everyone wins time with the little angel. Best yet I get her when Lexi wants to go out with Rick so Mikey stays sometimes too...probably against Sonny/Carly's rules but he does and we just chill I think I have all the Disney movies for Kris, Pokemon and Digimon for Mikey not to mention Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Buffy, Yu-gi-oh, Yu-Yu Hakusho for Diego and Mikey though Diego will deny it plus some video games oh ya it's definitely a teenagers home. I actually like some of it though Sailor Moon makes me laugh and slap Diego upside his head he likes it cause they're girls in short skirts same reason he likes Buffy she's Sarah Michelle Gellar and he thinks she's hot but when Brook comes over he hides all evidence. I just laugh and shake my head, even though I find Angel and Spike hot and sexy...but he doesn't need to know that. My foundation is doing awesome and yes I did use Jase's check to buy out Jax beauty is Jase don't know so there's no uncomfyness and Jax is too busy with Lois to really care about anything except sweet talking and seducing her.

Ok I've talked with M&M about the books then I talked with Meyers about the books and see they don't match. So I had another talk with Meyers this time with my brothers there-L&Sammie and then he cooperated and fixed his 'mistakes' I still wanted to slam his head into the table so I did...ya I know I watch too many shows/movies...bad Cor...bad...oh well. I was pissed because not only was he going to put Sonny in jail for tax evasion but he was cheating us out too. We're silent partners in all his business he don't know cause...duh we're silent. We give him hints on buyers and he makes the arrangement so we get profit not to mention some of his casinos and such are in our territory, he sells coffee to us...I'm addicted and proud of it it's really good. Too bad he don't make French Vanilla cappuccino but hey his coffee is still good. So once that was all fixed I told M&M to get a new accountant cause Meyers was now black listed at least in the mob community.

I don't know what he thought he'd get out of it...-ooh I took down a mob boss-...ya but he did it by betrayal therefore no one can trust him they'll be afraid he'll do it to them so he really screwed up. Sucks there'll never be an accountant like Benny again he was awesome to work with and just tease. Oh well that's life.

I asked Lorenzo/Sammie if I could use my college fund for Diego cause I'm not going any time soon I have too much here besides I don't know what I would study. They said no they have one already I tried to fight them but I guess they got Sonny's gene for saying no and putting their foot down about it. Luke and Skye are together and happy, Sonny/Carly are happy...I think, Jase/Spam are together...don't know about happy and me I'm actually happy too I got an awesome job, kid, family I got what I need/want.

Yeah it would be nice to have love but I gave my heart away once so I kinda can't give it away again...I know I'm foolish but I do love Jason whether he's with Spam or anyone else and I don't need a man in my life I have several, Diego, M&M, Elton, 'my guys', Sammie, Lorenzo, Luke & Lucky not to mention Nik yep its not dull.

Hmm tomorrow is my b-day ugh I'll be 30 something pouts that so sucks! Sammie wants to see if I'm still an 'ice princess' but PC don't got a rink so I don't know where he's taking me Mikey gave a beautiful card he made at school and Elton promised he would take care of the waterfront and check in on the foundation while I got Luke…yep he's part of my foundation he needs something to soften his 'bad boy' image besides I won the bet he had no choice...so he said he'd run it while I was gone I'm still thankful Elton is there to make sure he don't screw with it cause I know him he'll probably teach the kids how to play poker or something...I taught them pool cause its fun but poker...NO!

Hmm...I think Diego is coming or he's going to stay with Brook she doesn't know my past and I don't want to tell her. He says he'll do something himself. Mikey left his clothes in the washer so I guess I'll wash them so Sonny don't freak out about 'dirty' clothes he's a health nut now he's a clean freak...the many faces to our fave mobster...lol. .


	11. Chapter 11

Carly closed the book and sat back the other mobsters were so shocked.

There was a knock at the door and Marco popped his head in, "Um Miss...ow...that's how I address you deal with it...Miss C would like to know if you found a blue book it might've gotten mixed in with Michael's things."

Carly nodded, "Is she out there?"

Marco nodded, "Yes Mrs. C."

Sonny nodded, "Let her come in."

Marco disappeared and they heard him talking, "They said you could go in."

Courtney answered, "No thanks just get me my journal I don't feel good ok? Sorry I kicked you but that's no reason to punish me by making me listen to Corinthos/Morgan double lecture."

Max asked with worry in his voice, "Ya got another migraine?"

Courtney sighed, "Ya don't worry it's fine remember we went through this I get them from stress or when ever the hell they feel like showing no cancer we got it checked chill. Just get me my journal."

A high screech, "What are you doing here?" The fab3 stood and saw Courtney burying her head into Marco's shoulder as he glared at Sam Max also glared at her but Sam decided to screech louder since she wasn't getting answers, "I asked you a question you can't have him bitch!"

Courtney buried deeper into Marco's chest and he held her Jason wondered if he should be jealous but Marco only rubbed her back as she groaned in agony and mumbled, "This is what I get for wanting my journal back. Please make it stop Marco."

Max glared at Spam, "Shut up!" She looked shocked then opened her mouth to start again but Max stopped her, "Look I really don't care that I'm stepping over my boundaries you're not part of this 'family' ok and I don't take orders from you not even Mrs. C I take orders from Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Morgan we placate Mrs. C but you don't have authority so stop screeching about why Miss C is here she wanted what was hers its no big deal she has a migraine you're making it worse so just shut up and go back inside and if you ever try to hurt my fiancée Penny I'll really step over boundaries."

Marco smiled once the door was closed, "Hey Cor you ok?"

Courtney mumbled, "Peachy. I'm sorry I did try to block her swing."

Max nodded, "It's ok Cor she had no right to hit Penny and you did a fine job of getting us together like you did with keeping Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos together. Maybe you should get your journal back later I doubt they'd read it."

Courtney groaned not in pain but embarrassment, "If they do I'm moving to Alaska...no make it Antarctica."

Marco just tried to comfort her because he could feel the tears and that meant the pain was immense, "It couldn't be that bad Cor. They know you and usually love you."

Courtney groaned, "I wrote about my past."

M&M groaned sympathetically, "Well we can't all be saints or have perfect lives I'm sure they'd be ok."

Courtney groaned, "Stop trying to see a silver lining it ain't there. There's no pot of gold at the end of a rainbow and I'm moving to mars as soon as I can move period."

M&M looked at each other and Marco suggested, "Maybe we should take her to the hospital?"

Courtney groaned, "What for so I can sit under bright light that will hurt more or listen to voices that will make the pain more or have them poke and prod me then tell me what I've been told before 'we don't know the cause of your migraines but we can tell you its not a tumor' ya joy. Let's go that's more fun then facing the firing squad-Sonny/Jase."

Max laughed softly, "What about Mrs. C she's worse than the two put together when she found about Penny she had questions like who set us up, who picked the ring, when's the wedding, was the proposal romantic, who thought of it, and on and on she went until I ran out thankful for duty."

Courtney laughed lightly, "Sorry I forgot she's worse than a newborn kitten so curious and nosey. So what did you say?"

Max laughed, "Fine I said a friend set us up, a friend helped me pick the ring, a friend helped me set up the proposal and it was very romantic, no I don't know the date."

Courtney laughed again but it turned to a groan, "She actually let you go with those lame ass answers? She's losing her touch."

Max sighed, "No I ran out to 'work' and she called after me wanting more info luckily I left poor Marco here to deal with her."

Courtney moved away from her pillow, "That's nice I'm sry M&M but I really don't feel good so I'm going to go home before I either pass out or puke."

Sam chose this moment to come out and screech, "Why are you still here! You need to leave you're not wanted here!"

Courtney whirled to face her accuser and then before she knew it she fell to her knees and began vomiting but it was mostly dry heaves since she hadn't eaten that much."

Jason moved and knelt behind her rubbing her back while Sonny left to get crackers and ginger ale. Carly glared at Sam telling her to go back and Mikey woke up and came out ignoring his mother's attempts to keep him inside and knelt next to Courtney who was still dry heaving, "Uncle Jase you got to do it in circles same with her tummy. Right Aunt Courtney?"

Courtney couldn't say anything she was dry heaving and tears just poured because the pain in her head and now stomach was awful. Jason moved one hand to her flat stomach and rubbed in circles while the other hand continued on her back and Mikey massaged her shoulders. Sonny returned with the ginger ale and crackers and saw the two trying to help Courtney while Marco was on the phone then the elevator opened and Sammie Tagiloti rushed off with Diego and they both knelt worriedly. Sammie asked, "Did you take any pills baby girl?"

Diego glared, "Of course mom did. Didn't you?"

Courtney finally stopped glared blearily at the two, "Yes I took my pills I just think I need to lay down with a cold compress I'll be better soon." She saw the mess and sighed, "I'm sorry for the mess I can help clean it up later."

Sam glared, "You should pay for the mess."

Courtney ignored her and opened her arms and Mikey immediately jumped into them as he usually did after seeing her in pain, "I'm soo glad you're ok Aunt Courtney will you be ok to come to my soccer game tomorrow?"

Courtney nodded, "Wouldn't miss it little man. Now you should probably go inside."

Michael nodded but first he stood up for his Aunt, "you leave my Aunt alone Spam! I don't care why my Uncle is living with you or why dad cares about you but I don't; so don't even think about treating my Aunt like dirt because I won't stand for it!"

Courtney glared at Sammie who held up his hands in mock surrender but Courtney was pissed, tired, and still in a bit of pain flipped out, "What the hell were you thinking Sammie! You can't teach Mikey to talk back! Yes...I do it but that's different! It just is!"

The group watched as the brother and sister fought. Sammie shouted, "She's a slut who ripped up your family and yet you want to defend her, what happened to my spit fire!"

Courtney glared, "I'm still your spit fire Sammie but you don't have to answer to holier than thou Corinthos on why/where his son grew a back bone! You don't have to sit there like a hypocrite and tell Mikey he can't say things even if he's thinking them! You don't have to listen to Spam whine because she didn't get her way or shout at me about this or that and you added fuel to her fire!

Sammie nodded, "Ya but Mikey should be able to say whatever he wants..."


	12. Chapter 12

Courtney shook her head, "And what screw the consequences? If he does then he's just like his father and uncle! He'll always think its ok to act first and think later and then when he gets in trouble he'll have his dad/uncle or even me to clean it up and that's not going to help him in life!"

Sammie nodded, "I get that I do but you don't want him to walk around with his head down listening to ppl insult his family and yet he can't do anything."

Courtney glared, "And what do you propose he does brother? Take his uncle's gun and shoot them or have a shouting contest?"

Sammie sighed, "We're not going to forfeit either way baby girl let's just call it a match. I believe he should stick up for himself and so do you but you think it should be done in a better manner and I guess I can work on the new attitude he's acquired."

Courtney nodded, "Good. Now I need to take this call start working on it right now. Mikey apologize or...no andycay (candy)."

Mikey's eyes widened in horror then turned to Sam, "I'm sorry sp..." Courtney cleared her throat and he tried again, "Sam I shouldn't have shouted at you."

Sam glared, "Well you're not forgiven. You're just like your mother and I don't believe you are sorry."

Courtney rolled her eyes, "Sam he apologized and you should be proud of that knowing who his parents are, you're lucky you got that. I really don't care if you accept it the whole thing was for him to swallow his pride and attitude and apologize, which he did so that's that." A ringing echoed in the hallway and Courtney took hers out then walked closer to the fab3 because there was more room to give a semblance of privacy, "Matthews. Hey Bridget yes I know when you're supposed to meet with the judge. Oh really, no offense but your grandmother is a real bitch. I know you're not offended but see I'm trying to teach my nephew manners and such but its hard when ppl are annoying me and I get fed up and lash out. So what does she want this time? Fine, its no surprise she wants money; how much? Hmm ya that's fine and then Hope will be in his total custody and no way she can be removed? Good. No I will not sit there with him! He's a big boy who raised Mikey on his own I'm sure he can handle Hope with spam.

Yes I believe they're dating/engaged/sleeping together one of those, no I really don't care any more. Good well should they be there then? Ok I'll tell them, yes I know and I know Hope will be very happy with Jase. I have a son he's pretty awesome and I didn't have to lose sleep on midnight feedings...well not like how most mothers do it. Oh ya Diego gets the munchies late and night and I guess I'm intuned to him or something cuz I wake up and then we talk and eat. No it's not, the only reason I'm so thin is cuz I run and kick box otherwise I'd be a cow. So once everything is set your grand mom is leaving...great! I know you don't like her anyway so...ya if you ever need a listening ear I got two and my son has 2 not to mention by brothers of course one is blocked, but it's a good thing it keeps the message from going in one ear and out the other.

Ya they're men what do you expect? Diego is a guy, yes but he's been feminized he actually listens to me must be all those shouting matches we had plus he's just an awesome kid. Don't I know it, I try to keep the praise down for all of my guys otherwise they'll have big heads. Ok so I'll see you, your grand mother, and Hope next week to meet with the judge I'll tell Jase and spam. Don't worry I'd never give her custody it would be Jase's fully that way if they broke up or something she'd have no rights to Hope. There's no way in hell I'm letting anyone take away Jason's right to be a father. I don't think he'd deprive you of seeing and spending time with your baby. Ya ok bye." She hung up but before she talked to Jase Lorenzo rushed off the elevator and pulled Courtney into his arms.

"Oh my god Corey I was soo worried I felt like something was wrong, are you ok?"

Courtney wheezed, "Lorenzo air is becoming a necessity!"

Lorenzo loosened his grasp, "Sorry but I was soo worried, did you have another migraine?"

Courtney nodded, "ya but you know it's the usual...I get migraines...no not cancer but don't really know what's the cause. Why the sudden rush I thought you were going to be the responsible uncle and take Sage out on the town?"

Lorenzo looked sheepish and then whined, "She wants to go to the mall and buy pretty things then she wants to go to a club and pick up boys where do I fit in, in all of this?"

Courtney laughed, "Oh c'mon you take her to buy a dress, shoes, maybe make up then you wait hours for her to be done then when she comes down you look at her like she's a princess and then you guys go to a club and have fun but you can't stop her from dating or checking out guys it's wrong."

Sammie opened his mouth but Courtney elbowed him, "Watch it bro. Fine don't go but I'm sure if Sonny was her uncle he would've done it."

Lorenzo glared, "I'll show him..."

He left and Sammie shook his head, "You knew exactly what would set him off, very sneaky Cor."

Courtney bowed, "yep I'm just that good in getting him to do what I want. Now if I can find out yours...I know Diego's which is Brooke and she's totally on my side. Now I just need to find a gal for you so I can have her brainwashed and loyal to me."

Marco laughed, "Ya you sure are good at that of course since your best friend is my wife helps more."

The fab3 were shocked to hear this Mikey just grinned, "Yep she sure tricked you."

Courtney put her hands on her hips, "Hey I never told him to date and fall in love with Tam he did that all on his own I introduced them since he was tailing me and then they hit it off, how was I supposed to know?"

Max laughed, "Oh please the same way you know how to fix Mr. and Mrs. C's marriage. You set up this whole big thing to force them together and it always works see your plans are good but Mrs. C's plans suck!"

Michael nodded, "ya and they usually piss off my dad. Oh well I love my mom the way she is, don't you Diego?"

Diego smirked, "sure kid Mrs. C is ok." Courtney glared and he laughed, "Oh you meant my mom? Ya, my mom rocks!" He pulled her into a hug, "Now mom all I need is a dad."

Courtney smirked, "well we do still know an Australian play boy if you're really desperate for a father."

Diego looked horrified, "you wouldn't? I mean...ugh I don't want to have to touch him again yes it was my fist but I might catch his stupidity, ego..."

Courtney shook her head and interrupted him, "you already do but I wouldn't say it was Jax you get it from your uncles and I'm talking about the 3 M&M are still ok."

Sammie laughed, "Hey I'm not as bad as Corinthos or Lorenzo."

Courtney rolled her eyes, "no you're worse I think you all are equal for big egos and I don't need my son with one. Now c'mon we should go." She turned to go then turned back, "I'll be back for my journal little man can't wait to see ya tearing down the field."

Mikey hugged her, "I'll win just for you Aunt Courtney."

Courtney laughed, "No little man, win for yourself and your team."

He went back inside leaving the fab3 and spam so Courtney turned business, "there's a meeting with the judge next week I'll give you the full details when they've been disclosed such as date and time. You'll be expected to show both of you. I believe it would be in Mr. Morgan's best interest if he would file for full custody of Hope that way if there was some reason for your relationship to change Mr. Morgan wouldn't lose custody of Hope and no offense Ms. McCall but he has a better record regardless of his business tactics."

Diego and Sammie were smirking at how professional Courtney was and how much people took lightly about her. Courtney turned to sonny, "Mr. Corinthos you wanted territory in AC and since you're business has done so well as well your wife's I see no reason why my partners wouldn't want your business but I'll have to consult them further to give you details."

Courtney turned to go but Jason moved and pulled her into his arms and into his penthouse, "good bye Sam but my job is over so you can return to Niko or whoever you've been seeing behind my back." Diego shook his head as she stormed into the elevator while Sammie laughed. Their attention was brought back to their surroundings when they heard loud noises coming from ph2.


	13. Chapter 13

Carly being the nosy woman she was opened the door and they watched as Courtney threw everything she could get a hold of at Jason, "I OWE YOU NOTHING! I'M A STRANGER REMEMBER!"

Jason glared, "well I didn't mean it. I think we need to talk there's so much about you that I never knew."

Courtney shrugged, "ya well tough you're still not going to know cuz we're done."

Jason shook his head, "who's the coward now?"

Courtney glared and stated with no emotion or energy, "I'm tired Jase, tired of fixing Sonny and Carly's mistakes, tired of watching you walk out the door over and over again, tired of fighting for something that only I want. Jase you signed the papers its over with let's just move on."

She moved to go but he pulled her back, "Courtney I love you and if you're tired you deserve a vacation. We'll go to the island and you can tell me more about yourself. I want to know you baby."

Courtney fought him, "NO! No I can't give you my heart and then have you rip it up again, I can't! I'm finally doing what you told me...I'm letting us go. You yelled at me in the rain to stop pulling you saying how much I wanted you one minute only to push and condemn you the next well I'm done pushing and pulling I give and Sam can have you. You belong with her, you can trust her."

Jason glared at her for throwing his words back in his face, "so you're going to throw all my words in my face? fine let me return the favor...you said that you couldn't stay away cuz you loved me and that you would continue to fight until I saw it so we'll switch rolls and I'll fight you to see how much we're meant to be together."

Courtney glared, "hmm if we're switching rolls then should I take your gun and go become Sonny's enforcer? Oh no I should lie to you and tell you that spam's spawn is mine when you yourself swore you'd never lie. Look this isn't going to help anything just let us go...you said goodbye now it's my turn."

Jason shook his head, "no its not. You have a lot of explaining to do and your 'leather wearing angel' would like to hear it."

Courtney blushed then glared, "YOU READ MY JOURNAL! I THOUGHT WE WENT THROUGH THIS IT'S PRIVATE! YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER READ IT! But then again you said a lot of things but you probably didn't mean them either. Does Sonny know?"

Jason nodded and Courtney ranted before he could say anything, "great now I have to listen to him yell about my second betrayal. He'll probably want to take down Tagiloti and Alcazar or accuse me of being with the 'enemy'. Ugh why the hell couldn't you mind your damn business!"

Jason was smirking at how much of a spit fire his girl really was instead of the innocent bunny she pretended to be, "would you relax should I call you Courtneybabes? You're acting a lot like Carly does when she's scheming."

Courtney glared, "don't you dare compare me to her. I have nothing against Carly but when she acts like Carlybabes she screws everything up and you and I have to clean up the mess. And if you want to call me anything when I'm actually being 'me' you can call me Corey or Cor or hell even Court but don't even dare think you can call me your girl so wipe that damn smirk off your face before I do it for you."

Sammie was smiling and Diego handed over a few dollars which he in turn handed to M&M. Jason said, "Ok we're not getting anywhere here so since you want to play Carly I'll play Sonny."

Before Courtney could realize what that meant he had her over his shoulder, "I'm kidnapping you and taking you to the island only it's on my side and we can finish this as Jason and Courtney."

Courtney fought and struggled, "I am not Carly and you sure as hell ain't Sonny but I do feel like hurting you anyway let me down you dolt!"

Jason ignored her, "that's the best you can do? Before we leave you got to apologize to Mikey for missing his game cuz we ain't returning until everything is fixed between us."

Courtney was set down but held tightly and she muttered, "Then I guess we'll be there forever. Let me go I won't run...not like I can go anywhere Diego, Sammie and M&M are probably rooting for you not to mention Mikey.

They went across the hall and she glared sulkenly at M&M, Diego and Sammie who all just grinned causing her to glower more and she walked into ph4 where Mikey jumped down the steps and raced over barreling into her waist and gripping her tight, "Have fun Aunt Courtney and I'll be sure to win anyway!"

Courtney pouted, "No Mikey its ok if you're upset I wouldn't dream of missing your game."

Mikey shrugged, "No it's ok now I'll just drag daddy there and mommy can make sure he's not wearing a stuffy suit. Oh should I give you your journal now?"

Courtney nodded but Jason intercepted and took the book from him, "thanks buddy your aunt and I got a lot to talk about."

Courtney glared at him through the corner of her eye but he ignored her and continued to talk to Michael. Sammie and the others walked inside and Diego pulled her in a hug, "Relax mum and have fun think of it as a vacation and I promise I'll obey all our rules and Elton can take over your foundation and waterfront for a while since you'll be gone."

Courtney hugged him, "I think you're really desperate for a father."

Diego smirked, "well I do need a good male role model unless you want to count Uncle Sammie and Uncles M&M."

Courtney sighed, "You win for now. Stay out of trouble and follow all of my rules meaning don't do anything with Brook without talking to me first. No skipping classes or school, no hanging at the docks hoping to get your toes dipped in mob life stay out it until I'm here and I don't care if Sammie is around watching your back I don't want you in the water without me. No violence, leave Jax alone."

Diego sighed, "Fine."

Courtney nodded then turned to M&M and Sammie, "same thing applies to you no hurting Jax, Sammie no fighting Corinthos."

Sammie pouted while M&M sighed and nodded. Sammie pouted, "I won't actually hit him just shoot at him, please."

Courtney glared at him while the fab3 watched them interact and Mikey just walked over and she immediately lifted him holding him against her hip without breaking the conversation or asking what he wanted. Mikey just cuddled up against her and they watched as she swayed still holding conversation with Sammie and the others it didn't matter that Mikey was big and most would think he didn't want to be held but it also looked as if Courtney did this a lot with him which was why she instinctively put him on her hip and not belly.

Sammie smiled at his sister, "Aww Cor you and him sure do look cute together. So who will you miss more us or him?"

Courtney smiled at her sleeping nephew, "My nephew of course."

Diego pouted and Courtney laughed, "Aww don't worry you're my son and I love you but you're far from innocent this little guy is very innocent. You know he's your cousin and since you're the bigger one you can take him to the park and play soccer with him."

Diego nodded, "ya I'll teach him sports; so mom when do I get a little brother/sister?"

Courtney shrugged, "I'll talk to the stork and ask him to deliver a blonde haired blue eyed baby girl just for you."

Sammie smirked, "no make it green eyes."

Courtney rolled her eyes, "yes sir. You guys talk about what she'll/he'll be like while I tuck my little man in bed." She moved up the stairs and carried him into his room and quickly unchanged him and dressed him in pajamas as he still slept while the fab3 watched from the doorway and she tucked him in then kissed his forehead and stood and walked into the adjoining room which was the nursery where Morgan lay and kissed his downy head, "Sleep tight Morgan and remember I'm always here for you no matter what." She left him and headed to the doorway where the fab3 were and shrugged as if to say -I always do it, so what-


	14. Chapter 14

They walked down the steps and Courtney noticed the crowd had left she sat on one of the chairs and the fab3 sat on the sofa each waiting for someone to speak then sonny took a breath, "Is...Did...everything in that book was real?"

Courtney pretended to look confused but Sonny understood and got off the sofa and surprised them all by kneeling in front of her chair and pulling her close, "God Court I'm soo sorry I mean I don't even know what she did but if it was anything like Drake no wonder we're so messed up. I want my baby sister back I like that you're such a spit fire I just want to be a part of your life and I had no right to cast judgments because in all honesty I'm no better there is soo much we need to talk about but first you guys have to repair your relationship. So go take as long as you need I'll get my 'brother' to help me if I need it until you guys are back."

Carly smiled, "ya you guys can't come back until a ring is wrapped around her finger."

Courtney just hugged Sonny enjoying his hug since it had been awhile since she was in his arms.

Carly wiped her eyes at the heart touching scene and Jason's lips tugged upwards at the brother-sister reunion reminding him of how much he loved his sister Emily and how much he wanted to renew the broken bond with Skye she was his sister it was time he acted like her brother.

Sonny whispered into her ear, "give us all another chance to get to know you and I mean the real you I like what I read and I want to know more about you and I believe you deserve to know more about me and our business especially if you're going to be working with Jason. Go easy on him Court...I like Court better than Cor and Corey that's what Sammie calls you."

Courtney whispered into his ear, "maybe but I want to have fun first and you can call me anything except bunny or Courtneybabes as Jason first discussed. I'd be happy to get to know you more I mean we are family and that includes Sammie and Lorenzo so put aside your differences for once."

Sonny agreed, "fine but if he hurts you again I don't care about your bond or 'sibling ship'."

Courtney agreed and just cuddled into his warmth, "I missed this."

Sonny agreed, "ya Court I missed you too. when you get back we need to talk more, don't think you're skipping out on your vacation you need to let your heart heal and the ice to melt. Believe me if you're like Carly you want to fight for this relationship and don't you dare give it up without a fight."

Courtney sighed, "I'm not Carly because I'm done fighting. Sonny don't you get it? I did fight I fought you and Jason and each time you threw up a wall well you know what I'm tired of facing that wall. Yes I want to renew our relationship but I'm done with the whole lie of a happily ever after."

Jason was shocked at how weary his soul mate was and Carly opened her mouth to speak when Sonny spoke first, "I know you don't believe me or think I'm a hypocrite but you said I pushed ppl away well so do you and like I said before your love will be tested now its your job to pass that test."

Courtney sighed, "No it's over and I'm finally ok with that. I'm tired of giving my heart to him only to be yelled at and shot down. It's not worth it no love is worth the pain I'd rather be alone with Diego it's much safer and easier."

Sonny nodded, "ya but like Carly said it may be safe and easy but it's also lonely. Look I know I'm not usually the one to say when I'm wrong but believe me Court I am and was completely wrong. You and Jase are meant to be together now its time you guys make that happen. You don't have to be the one to fight for it but don't be the one who fights against it let Jason fight for you, don't give up you're too stubborn to let go as you should because you're just like me. I love you and you need to let us in more. Don't worry we'll have our own brother/sister bonding after you and Jase have yours. Have fun sis."

Jason stood and Carly wiped her tears while hiding the camera she used to freeze the touching moment for memory's sake. Courtney and Sonny stood together and Courtney looked at Jason and sighed, "Fine I'll play for now but don't you dare flip me over your shoulder like some testosterone poisoned Neanderthal!"

Jason smirked, "Tough." He moved too fast for Courtney to move away and was swung up over his shoulder in a fireman's carry as she yelled, "Jason Quatermaine Morgan you put me down this instant! Stupid Neanderthal!


	15. Chapter 15

Carly was smiling and the wheels in her brain began working trying to move the cobwebs off the gears but then they stopped for her mind became mush as her husband's warm arms were wrapped around her waist and his even warmer passion was being infused with hers then she found herself in his arms but wedding style as they never broke the kiss until they reached the bedroom.

Sonny and Carly lay in their bed cuddling and Carly asked from her place on his chest, "Do you think we could ever go back to the way it was before?"

Sonny played with her hair thankful it was back to blonde signaling the end of their separation and the end of the darkness their lives had sunken into, "Would you want it to? I mean all of it, if we didn't go through what we did we wouldn't have grown and you and I wouldn't be as close as we are now instead we would have only been acting the parts as husband and wife but now we really feel it and we know what it was like to be without each other so we know we never want to go back. I need you I never really believed that. You need me to keep you stable just as you keep me stable but its more than that you complete me and I complete you." Silence followed his heartfelt declaration and he lifted his head off the pillow to look at her and smiled revealing his dimples when he realized his soul mate was sleeping and smiled again while shaking his head at his wife then laid back down and continued his ministrations with her hair knowing it soothed her.


	16. Chapter 16

Jason watched his girl sitting on the sofa across of him staring out the window probably wishing she wasn't there with him but then the pilot called through the intercom fasten your seatbelts we're about to take off Jason watched as she quickly fastened her belt and clenched hard on her lip as the plane began to move he knew she hated to fly and would have gladly held her but he also knew she was pissed at him and would probably give him a black eye if he tried any more of his testosterone induced acts as she put it. So he sat back and watched as she clenched the arm and stared out the window even though he knew that usually made it worse and he saw a tear slip out and roll down her cheek and he decided he could chance the blow because he would do anything for her not to be in pain.

He undid his belt and was over to her side before she realized it and pulled her to him pillowing her head with his chest letting her tears soak into his shirt he never did understand her terrifying fear of flying but knew now wasn't the time to pry he would do that later when they were on solid ground and away from water because she was leery of water as well which he couldn't blame her almost drowning but he wanted to help her move through her fears and this vacation he would do that. He would help her tackle her fears and he would tackle some of his own with her as they both learned more about each other it was time the strangers stopped acting as strangers and became what they were...soul mates.

He looked out the window and noticed the fluffy clouds so he knew they were up in the air and rubbed her arms, "Courtney its ok baby we're up in the air and it's a breathtaking view." Of course his head was bent looking at her but she didn't need to know that.

Courtney unclenched her eyes and looked outside and her breath hitched at the fluffy white clouds and blue sky that reminded her of Jason's eyes and then whacked him on his chest which caught Jason off guard, "Hey what was that for?"

Courtney didn't look at him kept her face to the window, "I'm not your baby."

Jason smirked and thought definitely a spit fire and she's all mine


	17. Chapter 17

The plane landed onto the main island and they walked off then walked up the plank onto a boat but not a yacht to get to their own island Sonny and Jason had so there would be only one way on and one way off which was why it was so safe and where Sonny would send Carly and the boys.

Jason stood on the deck watching Courtney look into the dark depths but was surprised to see she wasn't shaking in fact she was smiling and turned to face him amusement in her blue eyes, "C'mere." Jason crossed over to her curious to know what she wanted and when he got close enough a gray shape leaped out of the water took something from Courtney and wet him in the process as it plunged back under the surface and Courtney held onto the railing as she laughed at Jason's shocked expression.

Jason just stood there shocked he was too shocked to react which left Courtney enough time to escape before he did react. By the time the shock wore off they were anchored and she was running down the gangplank as she heard him yell, "COURTNEY!"

Courtney just giggled more but when she heard him she ran knowing exactly what would happen once he caught her but she also knew that the house was home or safe so her objective was to get there before Jason got her even though a part of her knew he was probably too pissed to care about bases she would try anyway and maybe lock herself in her room until he cooled down. She raced through the path ignoring the guards who waved, smiled or just shook their heads at her antics.

Courtney saw her safety but before she could jump onto it she was tackled and then furiously tickled and said between giggles and gasps for breaths, "Jas...on...get...off...I'm...sorry...I...didn't...know...he'd...do...that."

Jason smirked as he continued to tickle her, "liar you trained that dolphin to do it that's why you gave it a treat or whatever. Now you lost our game it's time to accept your punishment."

Jason easily swung her into his arms and she fought him, "NO WAY JASON THIS IS NOT SOMETHING TO GET WET!"

Jason smirked, "Tough you got my clothes wet and the guards just laughed and shook their heads so you'll get wet it's only fair." He walked over to the beach but to a spot he knew was warm knowing cold water made her think of her time on the yacht and she screamed, "SO HELP ME YOU DROP ME JASON MORGAN AND I WILL..." she didn't get to finish since she was dropped into the warm water and surfaced lightning coming from her electric blue eyes, "YOU ARE SO DEAD MORGAN!" she lunged and actually tackled him catching him off guard so both fell into the warm surf and they looked at each other and laughed then Jason leaned up and kissed her hoping she'd meet him half way which she did and they lay there kissing gently then they broke apart and Courtney looked into his usually cold icy eyes and saw they were soft and bright signaling the ice had melted and he wasn't 'enforcer' Morgan but plain Jason Morgan.

Jason looked into her blue eyes and saw the shadows he never noticed before begin to fade signaling to him she wouldn't fight him that much but she wouldn't just jump into his arms either. His eyes flashed telling her he understood and accepted her spirit and fire he wouldn't have it any other way.


	18. Chapter 18

He helped her up and held out his waiting for her to accept he wouldn't push her but he also wouldn't step away she had to take some initiative herself so when she put her hand into his he held it and together they went inside to shower and change. He stood under the spray thinking about his ex-wife and how much he never really knew and how much he desperately wanted to learn and realized that was the problem before it was only she who wanted to learn and know things he just had just accepted everything at face value whether it was from the accident or not he didn't care he was tired of living with that excuse.

The doctors told him he couldn't feel but he knew that was a lie because when Courtney was gone he felt like he was dying and terrified of whether or not he could get her back. When she didn't tell him about the baby he felt hurt and anger. When she betrayed him he felt heart stabbing pain, anger and yet regret for slamming the door in her face without listening to her reason. He stood under the shower and realized the doctors said that was what he had to live with but the truth was he had a choice he could just follow what the doctor's predicted or he could actually live life instead of existing and also realized it was Courtney who made him live.

He turned the taps off and wrapped a towel around his sculpted body and wiped the mirror and remembered when she shaved him and sighed then turned shocked to see her sitting on the chair that his clothes had once laid on, "I thought we should talk and you're usually the most vulnerable after you shower, you let all the ice melt under the spray."

Jason nodded and didn't know exactly what he felt at that moment knowing she knew him more than anyone yet he really didn't know her, "So when are you most vulnerable?"

Courtney didn't pretend to not understand the question like most women or people instead she looked him head on and said simply, "when I'm with you."

Jason nodded, "So what did you want to talk about?"

Courtney sighed, "I really don't know. I know we need to talk and I know we should talk but I don't want to talk. I don't want to tell you anything because then you'll know and have something over me I'll be vulnerable and that's something I'm not used to. Acting vulnerable and being are different things Jase."

Jason nodded, "So where do we go?"

Courtney sighed, "I really don't know. You're with Sam and I'm with Jax so…"

She didn't get to finish because Jason had pulled her up and stared coldly into her eyes, "Don't. Don't lie to me any more I read your diary remember I know you aren't with Jax. Stop hiding yourself from me like I'm some sort of monster and you're the damsel in distress afraid of me because I know you aren't a damsel and you know I'm not a monster so stop lying, tell me the truth. We started our relationship on honesty…well I did."

Courtney broke out of his grasp and glared at him her electric blue eyes flashing like lighting, "Don't you dare throw this around on me I was honest I never lied to you, yes I kept secretes but unless you forgot so did you and you lied to me about spam's spawn so don't go all high and mighty on me!"

Jason sighed, "Damn it Courtney stop going on the defensive when we fight. We need to get these out of the way but we can't when you defend and then attack but not clearing up any of the confusion."

Courtney opened her mouth to attack again then sighed, "Fine Jax was just a bet; he made a bet he could get me into bed but he did lose even though we might've started to go further I couldn't do it then he got annoying so that's my relationship with Jax, your turn what about you and spam?"

Jason sighed, "I lied about her baby being mine it was sonny's I didn't want Carly to leave but she did anyway and my lie made everything worse. Now let me get dressed before we have this heart to heart."

Courtney shrugged, "Nothing I haven't seen before but if you want to be all modest I'll go take my shower I wanted to make sure I didn't get the back lash of you showering."

Jason shook his head after she left and looked into the mirror and remembered a time in the penthouse flashback _Courtney called from the bottom of the stairs, "Jason! You home?" Jason was working in his office when he heard her and was about to comment when he listened and she spoke again, "Yes! Now I can take my shower without worrying about it fluctuating. Better yet I can get a bubble bath." He watched from the shadows as she scurried up the steps and smirked at her in amusement then when he was sure she wouldn't hear he used his cell, "Hey Stan do me a favor and tell Corinthos I'm taking a break from work. Why? Because I haven't spent time with my wife and I need to do that. Thanks man and if I'm so called whipped you're worse cause your woman has got you bad. Ya whatever Stan just do it."_

He walked up the steps and heard the radio coming from the bathroom and stood in the doorway watching his heart's obsession bathe and sing along to the radio and then he crossed over to her she still didn't notice but jumped when she felt someone washing her back then relaxed into his arms, "You know my husband would get pretty jealous that you're here washing his wife's back. He might want to kill you like he did with Brian."

Jason sighed, "Funny. I think I can handle your husband and he had good reason to watch out for Brian he was going after someone that wasn't his. Ok enough of the act, so this is what you do when I'm not around?"

Courtney laughed and blushed, "Ya well you don't like the smelly stuff you always buy plain stuff so I assumed you wouldn't like my bubble bath stuff which is lavender and vanilla it soothes all aches."

Jason nodded, "Hmm you know baby you don't have to hide things from me I buy the plain stuff because that's what I need if you need your scents…which I do enjoy on you then buy them. Never hide yourself from me I love you."

Courtney looked up into his eyes, "its hard not to." end flashback

Jason got dressed but continued to think as he heard the shower run at the time he thought nothing of it but now realized he should have done or said something to learn what she meant. flashback

_Jason ignored her weird confession and kissed her which she was more than willing to enjoy. He helped wash her hair and smiled lovingly as she moaned softly to his ministrations he knew how much she loved when he played with her hair or brushed it for her. Once she was completely pliant and he knew she would probably be half asleep he removed the plug then lifted her up and gently dried her off then quickly slipped her into one of his t-shirts which she had claimed as hers along with a pair of his boxers and likewise she claimed as hers then slipped her under the covers and kissed her forehead "Sweet dreams baby we'll talk later when you wake up."_ end of flashback

Jason sat on the edge of his bed fully dressed and cursed himself for pushing her aside as he had done times before. He heard the shower stop and soon she emerged dressed in black sweats and a white tank then sat down not on the chair like he expected and was used to…when angry or defensive she'd try to create as much space but she surprised him by sitting next to him on the bed not touching but she was still close.

He turned to her, "I remember something and I'm sorry I never pushed for more answers but do you remember when you came home and took a bath thinking I wasn't home?" As her eyes hazed over he knew she was remembering but he spoke anyway, "I told you that you never had to hide from me and you said it was too hard not to I ignored it and kissed you but what I should've done was ask you what you meant so I'll ask now what did you mean it's too hard not to?"

Courtney looked up her trip down memory lane over, "I just meant it was hard to…no you want the truth then let's take the steps in the right direction. I was tired of hiding from you but I was also tired and too exhausted to spill my heart and soul. I'm not used to letting people in and yes Jason I did let you in just because you didn't know all that much about my past didn't mean I didn't tell you things no one else knew. You know that snakes and spiders freak me out but I won't go screaming bloody murder. You know that scary movies scare me especially shark movies but I still enjoy watching them no matter what. You know that I love the rain and that lighting is beautiful to me. Jax doesn't and you know that fancy food and expensive liquor don't do anything for me, unlike Jax who thought he could wine and dine me with fancy shit when you know I'd be touched with pizza and beer or your special eggs. So don't tell me that you don't know me."

Jason nodded, "True. There's still so much I never knew and I want to know now. I don't want to be strangers any more baby I want my soul mate back you could read me and in all honesty I could read you, did you let me?"

Courtney sighed, "No it's not something I can control Jase which pisses me off and scares me more than anything other than….loosing you." She said the last bit quietly hoping he wouldn't hear though he did but he decided not to push her.

Jason nodded, "Ok so you have walls and I have walls how are we supposed to make this work?"

Courtney sighed, "I really don't know. You want to know me and like I said before I should let you know me but what happens if you find out more about me and decide I'm too jaded or not worth the time and that spam would make an easier lay?"

Jason shook his head smiling, "Ok enough bashing on spa…I mean Sam. I would never decide you're too jaded and not worth the time that's what this whole 'vacation' is for so I can understand you and show you that I love you. Look I'm not used to fighting for things but you and our relationship is something I'm not willing to lose because I didn't do anything. You fought before tooth and nail and I shot you down because I was basically a stupid ass but now I'm fighting but I don't want you just shooting me down because I shot you down."

Courtney looked away trying to control her smile because Jason knew exactly how she would react and her heart leaped when she felt his work roughened hand touch her cheek and turn her head back to face him, "Don't hide from me I know you're smiling and I want to see it I haven't seen it in a while but don't get defensive on me either."

Courtney sighed and leaned into his hand, "Ok I won't but I'm hungry so you want to take this heart to heart over dinner?"


	19. Chapter 19

Jason nodded, "Sure. I'm cooking." Courtney looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he playfully stuck his tongue out, "I can do more than just eggs but I think we'll just have pizza and beer anyway."

Courtney giggled and went to explore a bit while he went to call one of the restaurants for a pizza at first the person was going to go all snooty on him but when he heard the name of who was requesting; Jason had to pull the phone away as he laughed a bit at how eager the snotty man was to help once he knew who was on the other line. He hung up and went to find his girl, he found her in the game room but she wasn't playing anything instead she was looking at a picture…the picture of their wedding.

"I'm surprised you kept it."

Jason walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist loosely expecting her to stiffen but instead she relaxed and leaned heavily on him and he said, "Of course I kept it that was the best day of my life."

Courtney smiled as she traced fingertips over the glass, "Ya it was our fairy tale wedding too bad the tale ended on a sad note."

Jason turned her once she had set the frame down, "No it didn't our journey isn't over so the story isn't over yet. Sonny said we'd be tested and we were but we didn't pass because we gave up too fast. Don't skip to the last page and claim us over because from where I'm standing we have a lot to write yet."

Courtney nodded, "Ya you're right and if I haven't said it in a while I do love you Jason."

Jason smiled, "Good because I love you too but I know it's not as easy as that but the greatest loves aren't easy. I know you're still leery of telling me all your secretes and I have some of my own but we'll do this together as we should. Anything you think I might take as a betrayal don't worry because I won't the business is back in PC we're here to deal with personal matters."

Courtney looked into his eyes and saw pure honesty so she nodded, "Ok but instead of just one of us telling all we'll play pool. Each ball sunk the person has to answer a question truthfully. Then when we're done playing we can just ask and answer I guess."

Jason nodded, "Sure let's go I can tell your pizza is here."

Courtney looked at him curiously but Jason ignored her facial expression and dragged her along and opened the door to reveal a guard holding the pizza box and glaring at a short snobby dressed man Courtney grabbed the pizza from Lance's arms then pranced inside with her prize leaving the man gaping at her exit, "What a…"

Lance and Jason both turned on the man, "you better watch you what say that's Ms. Matthews/my girl."

Courtney called out, "I'm not his!"

Jason turned to the inside and smirked, "Yet. Lance please escort the man back to his restaurant he already knows how payment works."

Lance nodded, "Of course Mr. Morgan." He led the guy away.

Jason went back inside to find his girl who was sitting on the floor with a cold bottle in her hand and the pizza box open next to her but there was plenty of room for him to sit and reach the pizza. He shook his head at her antics and sat down next to her and picked a slice from the untouched half, "You know there are plates, tables and chairs?"

Courtney rolled her blue eyes and continued to chew then swallowed then spoke, "Ya and I don't care. You know I like to eat my pizza from the box. So what's your half; anchovies and pineapple?"

Jason made a face at her, "No. It's pepperoni and sausage with onion and I know you don't like onion or pepperoni so my half is safe from you."

Courtney rolled her eyes, "I am not that bad Morgan I don't always eat your food and besides you're one to talk always taking my skittles and starbursts and anything chocolate."

Jason shrugged, "I just wanted to know why you and Carly go crazy for junk food? Don't worry your skittles are safe yuck."

Courtney laughed, "I know you either give them to Mikey or one of the guards to give to their kids. You do like ice cream don't even lie I know your favorite is Rocky Road."

Jason took a bite of his pizza and swallowed it down with a swig of his beer, "Ya and yours is cookie dough mint chocolate chip. You always have to hunt hard to find it and when I told you to buy them separately you flipped out and gave me a lecture on the differences."

Courtney stuck her tongue at him, "Shut up you gave me a lecture on the movies about your 'work' and how it's totally wrong."

Jason nodded, "Sure. I'm cooking." Courtney looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he playfully stuck his tongue out, "I can do more than just eggs but I think we'll just have pizza and beer anyway."

Courtney giggled and went to explore a bit while he went to call one of the restaurants for a pizza at first the person was going to go all snooty on him but when he heard the name of who was requesting; Jason had to pull the phone away as he laughed a bit at how eager the snotty man was to help once he knew who was on the other line. He hung up and went to find his girl, he found her in the game room but she wasn't playing anything instead she was looking at a picture…the picture of their wedding.

"I'm surprised you kept it."

Jason walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist loosely expecting her to stiffen but instead she relaxed and leaned heavily on him and he said, "Of course I kept it that was the best day of my life."

Courtney smiled as she traced fingertips over the glass, "Ya it was our fairy tale wedding too bad the tale ended on a sad note."

Jason turned her once she had set the frame down, "No it didn't our journey isn't over so the story isn't over yet. Sonny said we'd be tested and we were but we didn't pass because we gave up too fast. Don't skip to the last page and claim us over because from where I'm standing we have a lot to write yet."

Courtney nodded, "Ya you're right and if I haven't said it in a while I do love you Jason."

Jason smiled, "Good because I love you too but I know it's not as easy as that but the greatest loves aren't easy. I know you're still leery of telling me all your secretes and I have some of my own but we'll do this together as we should. Anything you think I might take as a betrayal don't worry because I won't the business is back in PC we're here to deal with personal matters."

Courtney looked into his eyes and saw pure honesty so she nodded, "Ok but instead of just one of us telling all we'll play pool. Each ball sunk the person has to answer a question truthfully. Then when we're done playing we can just ask and answer I guess."

Jason nodded, "Sure let's go I can tell your pizza is here."

Courtney looked at him curiously but Jason ignored her facial expression and dragged her along and opened the door to reveal a guard holding the pizza box and glaring at a short snobby dressed man Courtney grabbed the pizza from Lance's arms then pranced inside with her prize leaving the man gaping at her exit, "What a…"

Lance and Jason both turned on the man, "you better watch you what say that's Ms. Matthews/my girl."

Courtney called out, "I'm not his!"

Jason turned to the inside and smirked, "Yet. Lance please escort the man back to his restaurant he already knows how payment works."

Lance nodded, "Of course Mr. Morgan." He led the guy away.

Jason went back inside to find his girl who was sitting on the floor with a cold bottle in her hand and the pizza box open next to her but there was plenty of room for him to sit and reach the pizza. He shook his head at her antics and sat down next to her and picked a slice from the untouched half, "You know there are plates, tables and chairs?"

Courtney rolled her blue eyes and continued to chew then swallowed then spoke, "Ya and I don't care. You know I like to eat my pizza from the box. So what's your half; anchovies and pineapple?"

Jason made a face at her, "No. It's pepperoni and sausage with onion and I know you don't like onion or pepperoni so my half is safe from you."

Courtney rolled her eyes, "I am not that bad Morgan I don't always eat your food and besides you're one to talk always taking my skittles and starbursts and anything chocolate."

Jason shrugged, "I just wanted to know why you and Carly go crazy for junk food? Don't worry your skittles are safe yuck."

Courtney laughed, "I know you either give them to Mikey or one of the guards to give to their kids. You do like ice cream don't even lie I know your favorite is Rocky Road."

Jason took a bite of his pizza and swallowed it down with a swig of his beer, "Ya and yours is cookie dough mint chocolate chip. You always have to hunt hard to find it and when I told you to buy them separately you flipped out and gave me a lecture on the differences."

Courtney stuck her tongue at him, "Shut up you gave me a lecture on the movies about your 'work' and how it's totally wrong."


	20. Chapter 20

Jason ignored her smirk, "At least I don't cry at your 'tissue-worthy' movies that put me to sleep. Just because I critique a few movies on their reliability to the truth of our business does not mean anything. Besides you are always critiquing Kong fu movies 'miss kick boxing expert'."

Courtney glared and stuck her tongue at him, "oh shut up Morgan!"

Jason smirked, "make me Matthews."

Courtney smirked and leaned over and quickly pecked him on the lips successfully silencing him, "I just did."

Jason couldn't find his voice even though it was only a quick peck she stirred emotions that were beginning to settle so he leaned over and kissed her but more than a peck which left her breathless and speechless and Jason smirked as he caught his own breath, "I...just...did...too...baby."

Courtney glared then shrugged and pulled him down to initiate another kiss but he stopped and looked into her eyes, "We are not going further until we settle our issues."

Courtney looked into his passion-filled sapphire eyes, "fine but I want to kiss you and then we can have this heart to heart. Now stop listening to that noble brain and kiss me."

Jason smirked as his head said hey do what the lady wants...its noble they kissed forgetting the pizza box which was practically empty and their empty bottles as they lay on the carpet kissing and petting each other. They broke it to breathe and looked into each other's eyes and Courtney said, "I have issues you know this but they come from my past. I don't like being weak and I don't like giving up total control. Being with you was wonderful and you had total control but I hated it because I felt ok with giving myself to you. There's step 1 I admitted my problem, you're turn."

Jason kissed her again but without all the pent up passion as they had expressed for the hour and a half before, "I was told I would never feel and I believed them but the truth was I did feel and you made me feel. Robin didn't I only felt pain and betrayal when she told Aj about Mikey. When you betrayed me I felt anger, pain, sadness and regret because I just shut the door in your face without every hearing your reasons."

Courtney nodded, "wow Jase we're really screwed up sure you want to know my twisted mind?"

Jason smirked, "yes because you once told me you knew me that the cold enforcer wasn't me and you loved who I really was well the same applies to you, I know who you really are from your journal but I would love to experience it first hand and I love you all of you; your fears, your plans that actually do work, your obsessions, your quarks, your past...once you tell me, your wishes and desires. I just love you."

Courtney smiled and he felt his heart lift knowing he got her to smile instead of just smirk and she said, "Hmm I don't have quarks and don't give me that look Morgan I'm perfect and you know it."

Jason saw the amusement in her eyes and shook his head, "Stubbornness is a quark you have, your love for scary movies even though they scare you especially shark movies and you're terrified of them but you still watch. You are not perfect but you are as close as they come and I wouldn't change you for anything."

Courtney rolled them so she was on top and looked down into his eyes, "I'm sorry if you thought I wanted to change you. I didn't, I love you strong cold enforcer and soft loving Jase. I'm sorry if I ever gave you impression that I hated your work because I didn't. I just hated that you would always go away whether for sonny or Carly we didn't get much time together."

Jason nodded, "I'm sorry we never did get our time as newly weds but we can do that here if you want...after we tackle our issues."

Courtney teased, "Spoil sport."

Jason kissed her, "tough you love me anyway."

Courtney kissed him, "damn straight."

He rolled them over again still lip-locked but then broke apart and jumped up leaving her breathless lying beneath him he held a hand out for her smirking but she returned his smirk and knocked him down by sweeping his foot and he went down then glared at her once the shock wore off but Courtney smiled, "I am a kick-box master."

Jason rolled his eyes but quickly got up then looked at her and she looked at him, "What, not going to be all noble and give the lady a hand up?" She flipped herself up and muttered, "geesh men these days no chivalry."

Jason shook his head and swept her up into his arms, "Oh but m'lady I can be very chivalrous now let's go play some pool and we'll learn more about each other."

Courtney snuggled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck finding no complaints in being held in his arms. He carried her into the game room and set her down on the pool table, "You rack them while I clean up our mess and get two new bottles."

Courtney feeling a bit relaxed watched his butt sway in his jeans as he left and shook her head at her thoughts, "Damn I never noticed how tight his butt looked in his jeans. Ugh I'm all open, oh well it's about time we dealt with our issues…and I'm talking to myself. Great."

Jason stood in the doorway watching her and shook his head as she racked them expertly, "So do you always talk to yourself when racking up a set?"

Courtney didn't look at him but mocked, "Do you always tease the person you're trying to open up?"

Jason shrugged, "ya I find it relaxes her more. So it's lady's first go ahead and break them."

Courtney took the stick after glaring at him warningly so he wouldn't pull any macho BS like this tip is what you hit the ball with and the white ball is the cue ball you have to hit that to hit your other balls but you can't scratch meaning sink it

She lined up her shot and hit a solid blue ball into the side left pocket with a few more solid and one striped which Jason removed from one of the pockets and put back on the table, "So you're solid and I'm striped. Now since you sunk the first shot, let's do other questions beside just your journal. So have you and Jax ever..." he wasn't sure if he should ask that but Courtney rolled her eyes and took a sip of her bottle

"Have Jax and I had sex? No he tried I pushed him away and won the bet. Did you and spam?"

Jason smirked, "I got to shoot first."

Courtney glared, "Oh hell no, I am not waiting to know if you and that whore did it on MY bed!"

Jason looked into her eyes, "It's not yours any more but no we didn't I don't love her. Why want to burn the mattress like Carly did?"

Courtney nodded, "Yes I'd burn your penthouse to get all her germs out but then you'd be homeless and I don't want you touching the loft, I mean no burning it to get rid of Jax cooties."

Jason snapped his fingers, "darn and I was soo looking forward to it."

Courtney jumped up onto the table, "Ok enough with the game I think we're open enough so how was your rain kiss?"

Jason looked away shamefully then looked at her, "You knew? How?"

Courtney sighed, "I love the rain so I was out playing in it because Jax couldn't ruin his ugly expensive suit when I saw you two kissing I didn't stay long enough to take notes but I did see it then I left and puked up that disgusting meal your scene was just the catalyst to rid me of that crap."

Jason sighed, "She pushed herself on me and yes I know that's lame but it's true I kissed her but it wasn't with passion or anything really. Kissing her was just lips touching lips nothing like you and I where we touch hearts and souls through our kisses. When we kiss our passions and feelings clash like lightning that's why when we kiss outside it's usually raining because our passion affected nature. Sam doesn't do that. You never had to wear sexy clothes everything you wore was sexy but Sam tried too hard."

Courtney nodded, "oh ya and she always showed her 'grand canyon'."

Jason took a swallow of his beer, "that's an interesting way to put it but ya she liked to display it I guess she thought I loved to see it but in all honesty I think it haunted my nightmares. Now enough bashing on Sam let's bash on your ex or Brian."

Courtney pouted, "why I was having more fun bashing on spam. But fine seeing as how I had the fun last time I guess it is your turn. So start with Aj then work your way up to Jax."

Jason looked at her, "You're not even going to admit fault or say what you don't like I did."

Courtney glared at him, "Who was the idiot that kept pushing me away? Ya that's what I thought. You're in this solo mister. So bash away but then I get to pick apart your past loves starting with Robin to Liz to Brenda I had enough fun with spam."

Jason swallowed some beer, "You really hate Brenda? I mean your eyes go all cold when you say her name. But I guess I'll hear your rant later. First let me say your taste in guys present company excluded of course sucks."

Courtney took a sip of her drink then stuck her tongue out, "You know my dad would say you aren't excluded but you are the better of the bunch."

Jason looked at her, "Which one?"

Courtney's eyes melted with tears and Jason wanted to kick himself and went around to her side and pulled her into his arms as she cried into his chest, "My father was Mike but my dad is and will always be Victor he raised me and was there for everything."

Jason rubbed her arms and rocked her gently, "Sh I'm sorry baby that wasn't fair of me. So victor actually thought I was the better of the bunch?"

Courtney giggled, "Mr. ego rears his ugly head."

Jason smiled glad she had left her sorrow behind, "So Aj was a drunken psycho and yet you married him care to explain what he held over your head?"

Courtney sighed, "My family in AC did a lot of legit business like I said the only illegal stuff was how we dealt with the opposition and such. so ELQ was a major business we dealt with constantly and I was usually either running the books or out being the enforcer sometimes both. Anyway Aj had pictures of me working with them out of context it could be I was betraying you guys working with the 'enemy' and that my relationship to Sonny was only to get on his good side for a take over not to mention he has stuff on Janine. Her trying to blackmail Eddie would put her away and I couldn't have that so...I married the ass.

It was over and done with. Brian next guy you want to harp on was not my doing or choice he had an obsession with me not the other way around and I tried to tell you I so wasn't interested in him but you were bitten by the green eyed monster and decided to go all jealous lover on me."

Jason sighed, "Ya you're right I was wrong and if Aj wasn't dead I'd kill him myself for all the crap he put you through. ok that's the past now my fun Jax...what the hell did you see in him?"

Courtney looked up into his face, "No clue but you're one to talk Mr. McCall."

Jason actually shivered with revulsion, "Never call me that again. Besides we're critiquing your choices right now so spill it."

Courtney sighed, "He came to me all pompous and I laughed at first then I felt good having a guy chasing me so he made that bet even though I knew it was to piss you and Sonny off I agreed knowing I could keep him away and I did. I will admit even though I'm not a flower and fancy dinner girl it is nice once and a while to do that, yes he took it to the extreme but a nice restaurant with normal foods and a simple bouquet of flowers is nice. Anyway I guess I got caught up in the romance but then the illusion shattered when I saw him with Rachel but she got her heart broken because the minute he heard something from Brenda he was gone. Rachel and I are ok like Elizabeth and I are ok...we can tolerate each other but don't push for anything else."

Jason nodded, "Did Diego really punch him?"

Courtney nodded, "Yep right after he found out that Jax had kissed another girl totally before the Rachel affair he was pissed because I was hurt and he didn't want me to be hurt by him. So are we done with my men and can talk about yours?"

Jason nodded, "Sure go ahead I like the flashes of green your eyes get when you speak of my exes."

Courtney glared at him, "Shut up Morgan. First Robin Ms. too pure to sin yet she had AIDs I heard the story from both Sonny and Carly so I got both sides and I don't like her but I can't really judge because I never had the pleasure of meeting her. Brenda is and will always be a troublemaking slut in my book. She went from Luis to Lorenzo then to Sonny to Jax then to you...I don't care how short and now Jax runs after her."

Jason nodded, "Don't worry you have nothing to fear she gave me intense headaches worse than Carly the only thing I wanted to do when with her was gag her or shoot her."

Courtney nodded, "ok good. Now I think we've spilled our guts enough so care to take me to bed or lose me forever."


	21. Chapter 21

Jason ignored her smirk, "At least I don't cry at your 'tissue-worthy' movies that put me to sleep. Just because I critique a few movies on their reliability to the truth of our business does not mean anything. Besides you are always critiquing Kong fu movies 'miss kick boxing expert'."

Courtney glared and stuck her tongue at him, "oh shut up Morgan!"

Jason smirked, "make me Matthews."

Courtney smirked and leaned over and quickly pecked him on the lips successfully silencing him, "I just did."

Jason couldn't find his voice even though it was only a quick peck she stirred emotions that were beginning to settle so he leaned over and kissed her but more than a peck which left her breathless and speechless and Jason smirked as he caught his own breath, "I...just...did...too...baby."

Courtney glared then shrugged and pulled him down to initiate another kiss but he stopped and looked into her eyes, "We are not going further until we settle our issues."

Courtney looked into his passion-filled sapphire eyes, "fine but I want to kiss you and then we can have this heart to heart. Now stop listening to that noble brain and kiss me."

Jason smirked as his head said hey do what the lady wants...its noble they kissed forgetting the pizza box which was practically empty and their empty bottles as they lay on the carpet kissing and petting each other. They broke it to breathe and looked into each other's eyes and Courtney said, "I have issues you know this but they come from my past. I don't like being weak and I don't like giving up total control. Being with you was wonderful and you had total control but I hated it because I felt ok with giving myself to you. There's step 1 I admitted my problem, you're turn."

Jason kissed her again but without all the pent up passion as they had expressed for the hour and a half before, "I was told I would never feel and I believed them but the truth was I did feel and you made me feel. Robin didn't I only felt pain and betrayal when she told Aj about Mikey. When you betrayed me I felt anger, pain, sadness and regret because I just shut the door in your face without every hearing your reasons."

Courtney nodded, "wow Jase we're really screwed up sure you want to know my twisted mind?"

Jason smirked, "yes because you once told me you knew me that the cold enforcer wasn't me and you loved who I really was well the same applies to you, I know who you really are from your journal but I would love to experience it first hand and I love you all of you; your fears, your plans that actually do work, your obsessions, your quarks, your past...once you tell me, your wishes and desires. I just love you."

Courtney smiled and he felt his heart lift knowing he got her to smile instead of just smirk and she said, "Hmm I don't have quarks and don't give me that look Morgan I'm perfect and you know it."

Jason saw the amusement in her eyes and shook his head, "Stubbornness is a quark you have, your love for scary movies even though they scare you especially shark movies and you're terrified of them but you still watch. You are not perfect but you are as close as they come and I wouldn't change you for anything."

Courtney rolled them so she was on top and looked down into his eyes, "I'm sorry if you thought I wanted to change you. I didn't, I love you strong cold enforcer and soft loving Jase. I'm sorry if I ever gave you impression that I hated your work because I didn't. I just hated that you would always go away whether for sonny or Carly we didn't get much time together."

Jason nodded, "I'm sorry we never did get our time as newly weds but we can do that here if you want...after we tackle our issues."

Courtney teased, "Spoil sport."

Jason kissed her, "tough you love me anyway."

Courtney kissed him, "damn straight."

He rolled them over again still lip-locked but then broke apart and jumped up leaving her breathless lying beneath him he held a hand out for her smirking but she returned his smirk and knocked him down by sweeping his foot and he went down then glared at her once the shock wore off but Courtney smiled, "I am a kick-box master."

Jason rolled his eyes but quickly got up then looked at her and she looked at him, "What, not going to be all noble and give the lady a hand up?" She flipped herself up and muttered, "geesh men these days no chivalry."

Jason shook his head and swept her up into his arms, "Oh but m'lady I can be very chivalrous now let's go play some pool and we'll learn more about each other."

Courtney snuggled closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck finding no complaints in being held in his arms. He carried her into the game room and set her down on the pool table, "You rack them while I clean up our mess and get two new bottles."

Courtney feeling a bit relaxed watched his butt sway in his jeans as he left and shook her head at her thoughts, "Damn I never noticed how tight his butt looked in his jeans. Ugh I'm all open, oh well it's about time we dealt with our issues…and I'm talking to myself. Great."

Jason stood in the doorway watching her and shook his head as she racked them expertly, "So do you always talk to yourself when racking up a set?"

Courtney didn't look at him but mocked, "Do you always tease the person you're trying to open up?"

Jason shrugged, "ya I find it relaxes her more. So it's lady's first go ahead and break them."

Courtney took the stick after glaring at him warningly so he wouldn't pull any macho BS like this tip is what you hit the ball with and the white ball is the cue ball you have to hit that to hit your other balls but you can't scratch meaning sink it

She lined up her shot and hit a solid blue ball into the side left pocket with a few more solid and one striped which Jason removed from one of the pockets and put back on the table, "So you're solid and I'm striped. Now since you sunk the first shot, let's do other questions beside just your journal. So have you and Jax ever..." he wasn't sure if he should ask that but Courtney rolled her eyes and took a sip of her bottle

"Have Jax and I had sex? No he tried I pushed him away and won the bet. Did you and spam?"

Jason smirked, "I got to shoot first."

Courtney glared, "Oh hell no, I am not waiting to know if you and that whore did it on MY bed!"

Jason looked into her eyes, "It's not yours any more but no we didn't I don't love her. Why want to burn the mattress like Carly did?"

Courtney nodded, "Yes I'd burn your penthouse to get all her germs out but then you'd be homeless and I don't want you touching the loft, I mean no burning it to get rid of Jax cooties."

Jason snapped his fingers, "darn and I was soo looking forward to it."

Courtney jumped up onto the table, "Ok enough with the game I think we're open enough so how was your rain kiss?"

Jason looked away shamefully then looked at her, "You knew? How?"

Courtney sighed, "I love the rain so I was out playing in it because Jax couldn't ruin his ugly expensive suit when I saw you two kissing I didn't stay long enough to take notes but I did see it then I left and puked up that disgusting meal your scene was just the catalyst to rid me of that crap."

Jason sighed, "She pushed herself on me and yes I know that's lame but it's true I kissed her but it wasn't with passion or anything really. Kissing her was just lips touching lips nothing like you and I where we touch hearts and souls through our kisses. When we kiss our passions and feelings clash like lightning that's why when we kiss outside it's usually raining because our passion affected nature. Sam doesn't do that. You never had to wear sexy clothes everything you wore was sexy but Sam tried too hard."

Courtney nodded, "oh ya and she always showed her 'grand canyon'."

Jason took a swallow of his beer, "that's an interesting way to put it but ya she liked to display it I guess she thought I loved to see it but in all honesty I think it haunted my nightmares. Now enough bashing on Sam let's bash on your ex or Brian."

Courtney pouted, "why I was having more fun bashing on spam. But fine seeing as how I had the fun last time I guess it is your turn. So start with Aj then work your way up to Jax."

Jason looked at her, "You're not even going to admit fault or say what you don't like I did."

Courtney glared at him, "Who was the idiot that kept pushing me away? Ya that's what I thought. You're in this solo mister. So bash away but then I get to pick apart your past loves starting with Robin to Liz to Brenda I had enough fun with spam."

Jason swallowed some beer, "You really hate Brenda? I mean your eyes go all cold when you say her name. But I guess I'll hear your rant later. First let me say your taste in guys present company excluded of course sucks."

Courtney took a sip of her drink then stuck her tongue out, "You know my dad would say you aren't excluded but you are the better of the bunch."

Jason looked at her, "Which one?"

Courtney's eyes melted with tears and Jason wanted to kick himself and went around to her side and pulled her into his arms as she cried into his chest, "My father was Mike but my dad is and will always be Victor he raised me and was there for everything."

Jason rubbed her arms and rocked her gently, "Sh I'm sorry baby that wasn't fair of me. So victor actually thought I was the better of the bunch?"

Courtney giggled, "Mr. ego rears his ugly head."

Jason smiled glad she had left her sorrow behind, "So Aj was a drunken psycho and yet you married him care to explain what he held over your head?"

Courtney sighed, "My family in AC did a lot of legit business like I said the only illegal stuff was how we dealt with the opposition and such. so ELQ was a major business we dealt with constantly and I was usually either running the books or out being the enforcer sometimes both. Anyway Aj had pictures of me working with them out of context it could be I was betraying you guys working with the 'enemy' and that my relationship to Sonny was only to get on his good side for a take over not to mention he has stuff on Janine. Her trying to blackmail Eddie would put her away and I couldn't have that so...I married the ass.

It was over and done with. Brian next guy you want to harp on was not my doing or choice he had an obsession with me not the other way around and I tried to tell you I so wasn't interested in him but you were bitten by the green eyed monster and decided to go all jealous lover on me."

Jason sighed, "Ya you're right I was wrong and if Aj wasn't dead I'd kill him myself for all the crap he put you through. ok that's the past now my fun Jax...what the hell did you see in him?"

Courtney looked up into his face, "No clue but you're one to talk Mr. McCall."

Jason actually shivered with revulsion, "Never call me that again. Besides we're critiquing your choices right now so spill it."

Courtney sighed, "He came to me all pompous and I laughed at first then I felt good having a guy chasing me so he made that bet even though I knew it was to piss you and Sonny off I agreed knowing I could keep him away and I did. I will admit even though I'm not a flower and fancy dinner girl it is nice once and a while to do that, yes he took it to the extreme but a nice restaurant with normal foods and a simple bouquet of flowers is nice. Anyway I guess I got caught up in the romance but then the illusion shattered when I saw him with Rachel but she got her heart broken because the minute he heard something from Brenda he was gone. Rachel and I are ok like Elizabeth and I are ok...we can tolerate each other but don't push for anything else."

Jason nodded, "Did Diego really punch him?"

Courtney nodded, "Yep right after he found out that Jax had kissed another girl totally before the Rachel affair he was pissed because I was hurt and he didn't want me to be hurt by him. So are we done with my men and can talk about yours?"

Jason nodded, "Sure go ahead I like the flashes of green your eyes get when you speak of my exes."

Courtney glared at him, "Shut up Morgan. First Robin Ms. too pure to sin yet she had AIDs I heard the story from both Sonny and Carly so I got both sides and I don't like her but I can't really judge because I never had the pleasure of meeting her. Brenda is and will always be a troublemaking slut in my book. She went from Luis to Lorenzo then to Sonny to Jax then to you...I don't care how short and now Jax runs after her."

Jason nodded, "Don't worry you have nothing to fear she gave me intense headaches worse than Carly the only thing I wanted to do when with her was gag her or shoot her."

Courtney nodded, "ok good. Now I think we've spilled our guts enough so care to take me to bed or lose me forever."


	22. Chapter 22

Jason wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her to the closet where he helped her into a leather jacket smirking since she wore an expensive gown but even though there was probably a wrap to match she preferred a leather jacket especially the one he bought her so they would match. He guided her outside and to the limo and shook his head when he heard the guards fighting about who would 'have' to call Carly.

Jason led guided her into the limo and slid in beside her smiling when she cuddled up close then he told the driver, "Shiva's palace."

Courtney looked at him curiously but knew Jason wouldn't tell her anything he was exceptional at keeping secretes even if she begged and pleaded he never told her until it was time but she decided to chance it and ask anyway just for fun, "Jase what's Shiva's palace?"

Jason smirked knowing her game, "A palace made out of ice."

Courtney's eyes darkened in annoyance, "You know what I meant, what's special about it and why are we going there?"

Jason smiled, "It's a palace made out of ice but it's really crystal since it doesn't melt in this atmosphere but it looks like ice to set the theme. Don't pout baby we'll be there soon enough."

Courtney sighed, "Fine you win this round." She rested her head on his shoulder as he played with her curls and she closed her eyes letting the soft hum of the movement lull her into a peaceful sleep trusting Jason completely.

Jason looked down and noticed she was asleep and smiled warmly knowing he had her total trust and cooperation once she woke up. He continued to play with her curls really liking it when she curled her hair but hated when she straightened it because the softness was always gone and it was hard and brittle but straight which some guys liked as she would say but he hated it and told her. He remembered their mock fight.

flash back

_Courtney stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom dressed in a black knee-length skirt and baby blue sheer shirt with a black lace camisole underneath. Jason stood in the doorway watching as she put make up on and then picked up the straight iron._

He crossed to her and plucked it out of her hands and she whirled around to face him shock on her face, "Jason what's wrong? I need that why are you looking at me that way?"

He answered, "The iron makes your hair hard and brittle you lose your shine and the softness every time you straighten your hair which is straight by itself."

Courtney rolled her eyes, "Well guys like it straighter so give me back the iron."

He kept it out of her reach, "No you're not supposed to want to please other guys just me."

Courtney rolled her eyes and lunged catching him by surprise and grabbing the iron as he fell on the bed, "No you have yet to tell me what I am to you so no I don't have to please you since you haven't pleased me yet. Now get I'm trying to get ready."

He sighed, "Is this payback for my ultimatum?"

Courtney smirked, "Yes and here's mine I'll do what I want until you tell me how you feel. And i want to please my audience so there." end flash back

Jason shook his head because later that night flash back

_Jason sat in the oasis watching her from his shadowed corner and noticed that the lights reflected against her hair but when she used that awful iron they didn't not as bright or as illuminating as they were now so he knew she didn't use it plus there was real bounce in her hair as she shimmied against the pole and he smirked knowing he had won their first 'fight'. The night continued and he bought private time and there he kissed her like there was no tomorrow as she rolled her eyes at his ego, "You won this round Morgan. But I swear I will win the war." He smirked, "Sure but you already won my heart." He knew Courtney was ok with the slight declaration because she always knew when he needed time._ end flash back

The driver stopped and Jason woke Courtney and helped her out of the limo and was pleased when she gasped in shock at the building that did look like it was made out of ice. They went inside and were quickly ushered to a table but it wasn't secluded there were other people there. Courtney looked at him curiously knowing he liked to have her all to himself.

They sat down and ordered quickly then when their meals arrived they talked and Courtney asked, "I thought you didn't like sharing me with anyone?"

Jason nodded, "I don't but I called the change in too short of time to get rid of the others. I was going to take you to the Black Rose it's a real mobsy place but then you looked like an ice angel so I thought this would be better. Care to dance Shiva?"

Courtney smiled, "Of course but who are you? Shiva must have a prince so what do I call you?"

Jason smiled as he led her onto the dance floor, "Anything you want baby."

Courtney smiled as she danced with him, "I like Jason Morgan."

Jason nodded, "Hmm I like Courtney Morgan as well but that can wait."

Courtney nodded, "Yes I do too but thank you for this night."

Jason smiled, "It's not over yet, you still need to visit the casino." He ushered her to the coat check where they picked up their leather jackets ignoring people's weird looks and went back into the limo and were driven to the casino.

They sat in the limo just talking; something they didn't do a lot of in PC. Jason told her about living with Sam because of Sonny and she told him about the bet with Jax. They each talked about how much they missed the other not just their sexual relationship but the companionship as well. Jason could always depend on Courtney to cheer him up and she could always depend on Jason to give her strength.

The limo stopped in front of the casino and he helped her out and guided her placing his hand on the small of her back as they passed the front desk, the clerk winked and Jason nodded Courtney was oblivious then they reached the double doors and when they opened Courtney got the shock of her life...


	23. Chapter 23

All of her family were there including her AC and PC she looked at Jason and leaped into his arms, "Thank you." She rushed down the steps into Sammie's arms and he spun her around, "Sammie it's so good to see you. It's good to see all of you but why are you here?"

Jason had walked down the steps so he was standing next to Sonny as he watched her flutter like a butterfly to each person greeting them and then she picked up Michael ignoring her dress which would probably be dirty, "Hey little man how was your soccer game?

Michael grinned, "We won it was awesome dad even came and you were right if you hide all of his suits or teach Rosey to lay on them he'll wear jeans and a shirt."

Sonny glared mock angrily at Courtney who looked innocent as if she didn't know what he was talking about but Jason could tell she was guilty cuz of the sheepish stance she held he remembered she used to look like that when she did something she knew he wouldn't approve or when she felt guilty for splurging.

Carly took her son back and Courtney stood by Jason and wrapped herself in his arms after hugging her brother. Jason surprised her by leading her onto the dance floor, "Did you like your surprise?"

Courtney rested her head on his chest, "Yes thank you. I thought this was our vacation though."

Jason smiled, "Ya but I thought it would be more fun if it was family so all of your family and most of mine are here or will be here. Besides I hear they could tell me a few stories about you."

Courtney groaned, "I hope not and if they do its only fair that Emily or one of the Quatermaines spills the stories about you. Doctor Quatermaine."

Jason mock glared his deadly glare at his family hoping to keep them quiet but Courtney jabbed her elbow into his gut, "No death glares Morgan it's not fair."

Jason smirked, "Who said I had to play fair? I'm an enforcer I never play fair."

Courtney smirked, "Ya well so am I so neither do I, I'll just ask your sis she can't keep a secrete neither can Carly it'll be perfect both know you from your preppy days…easy black mail material."

Jason sighed knowing he had lost but then smirked, "What about your brothers I bet I can get all 'black mail' material I want."

Courtney laughed, "I doubt it but you can go ahead and try I'll be socializing with our guests...good luck."

She kissed him then was gone before he could deepen it and he slipped his hands into his pockets and went to find her pre PC family. He walked up to them and Sonny, "Hey." they said hey back and Sammie decided to put Jason out of his misery, "I have a photo album it'll be a wedding present but the stories those will be told at your bachelor party so if you really want to know the dirt on my baby girl then marry her otherwise you're in the dark because Corinthos here won't talk."

Sonny took a sip of his drink and almost choked causing the AC group to laugh and him to glare.

Courtney's laugh rang out sweet and pure causing Jason's own lips to tug upward and Marco smiled, "She has that affect sir, her smile and laugh is contagious."

Jason nodded, "Yep and now I'm going to get my girl and we'll gamble some I think she's socialized enough."

Sonny smiled, "Ya I think we're all going to head to our separate cabanas then the girls will probably shop and we can talk business."

Jason nodded and left to find his social butterfly.

He found her laughing with Carly and the boys and smiled as he watched her interact with her nephews ignoring her fancy dress to sit on the floor and play with Morgan in her lap while laughing at Michael's movements pretending he was on the soccer field pretending he was going to make a goal. Carly laughed at her son but felt an immense swell of pride and love for her family who were finally getting past all the darkness.

Carly teased, "Mr. Man doesn't your Aunt Courtney look so much happier?"

Michael nodded, "Yep must be from staying with Uncle Jason."

Courtney blushed and glared at Carly who pretended to look innocent which everyone knew she was anything but. Courtney smiled dreamily as her thoughts drifted from annoyance at her sister-in-law to her leather-wearing angel.

Jason smiled at her as he crouched behind her telling the others with his eyes to be quiet and they did with smiles in their eyes. Carly watched them together even though Courtney didn't know Jason was behind her they looked like a cute family as she pretended Morgan was their child and cursed fate for denying them a child.

Jason broke the illusion and kissed Courtney's neck causing her to instinctively lean back granting him more room to kiss which Jason graciously accepted and nuzzled her neck while placing light kisses against the vulnerable skin until he reached her ear and nibbled, "We should go butterfly."

Courtney didn't ask about the new name just stood and handed Carly back her son and hugged Michael before following her soul mate.


	24. Chapter 24

He led her to another set of wooden double doors that would actually lead to the casino instead of a ball/banquet room like before. He opened the doors and led her down the steps to view the room even though it was technically closed to guests for the night.

Courtney walked around feeling anger coming up and Jason just watched knowing exactly why he chose to bring her here. She saw a deck of cards at what was probably the black jack table and felt anger stir so she grabbed the deck and threw it hard at the wall not really caring that she was making a mess as she knocked chips everywhere then her anger dissolved and left pain and sorrow as she fell to her knees in the midst of her mess and cried.

Jason walked over to her and knelt in front of her and pulled her close, "Sh I know you're angry that's why I brought you here I wanted you to be able to get some of that off your chest. Sonny got it off his chest years ago even though he own casinos he only does it for money he never touches the tables or machines himself and he always has some guard watch if someone is going to ruin their lives the guard is supposed to stop them and all the money or chips he had lost are returned. You never got to get the pain and anger off your chest. You had to swallow it and be the nice daughter to both Janine and Mike. You had to bridge the gap between them but I decided you needed to get it off your chest. So did this help baby?"

Jason was answered with silence and looked down and saw that his soul mate was asleep and smiled lovingly down at her then smoothly swept her up in his arms and instead of waking she only snuggled closer and mumbled, "Yes thanx Jase. I love you."

Jason felt his heart jump with joy he knew she did but was fighting it and even if she was on the verge of sleep she finally stopped and admitted it. He carried her out of the casino and pressed a hidden button telling staff they needed to clean up the casino while he carried her outside and down the beach enjoying the moonlight and water.

Courtney stirred at the sound of the surf and he set her down and she kicked off her heels and danced into the water the tears had dried on her cheeks and the light returned to her eyes once more as she tilted her head looking at him, "Dance with me?"

Jason nodded and let her pull him into the surf and danced under the silver moon in the water neither paying attention to the fact they weren't alone. Carly and Sonny had also chosen to spend some time at the beach and when Carly saw the two dancing lost in their own world she squealed quietly then dug through her purse thankful she had ignored Sonny's whining and brought it and took out a camera and snapped shot after shot of the two lovers. Once Carly had enough she turned to go with Sonny but then couldn't resist another shot of the two lovers lip locked.

Jason lifted her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed beginning their new journey with a kiss. Carly took a few more shots then quickly left before she could be caught. Feeling elated at the giggles that echoed after her.

They sat together at breakfast the fab4 and Carly being the person she was couldn't resist teasing Jason and Courtney so as Jason was taking a sip of his coffee and Courtney was drinking her orange juice Carly asked, "So have fun on the beach last night?" She got her desired result Jason and Courtney both choked on their drinks and blushed...yes Jason 'enforcer' Morgan blushed for like a millisecond then went back to his normal self while Courtney couldn't fight hers off as Carly smiled at them with looking so happy like a cat that just ate the canary.

Courtney glared, "Ok Carly enough with the teasing I want to eat and drink in peace instead of choking."

Carly stuck her tongue out, "Spoil sport."

Jason glared and Sonny tried to ignore them and changed the subject, "So Jason how's business here?"

Carly glared at him, "Sonny! No business this is a vacation!"

Jason shrugged, "Its ok the night we closed the casino won't do much damage so everything's fine."

Carly grinned, "Good you mob men talk business while Court and I talk our 'business' as we shop."

Courtney only got a chance to grab the bagel out of Jason's hands as Carly dragged her away and Jason glared at her retreating form but Courtney called back, "Thanks love you!"

Sonny looked at his best friend/enforcer, "You still love her?"

Jason turned his best friend/boss, "Ya I do and we're slowly getting back what we lost and making it better. We're working on the trust issue. She's telling me things I never knew and I'm telling her things she never knew and then we'll work on our fears because that's what really tore us apart. Sonny it can't be like it was I have to let her in more."

Sonny nodded, "Ok if you think that's best then do it. I'm sorry I stood in the way for so long so whatever you need to do to be happy and get your wife back do it. I want my sister back as well but your relationship comes first and don't tell anyone especially Carly I don't need this hanging over my head but I was wrong you can protect her and I know you love her in fact you two are perfect for each other so fight for her Jase and don't let her push you away, we share that genetic flaw."

Jason nodded, "Thanx man."

They continued eating breakfast while discussing business but each thinking about their wife/soul mate and thinking how lucky they were to have them.

He led her to another set of wooden double doors that would actually lead to the casino instead of a ball/banquet room like before. He opened the doors and led her down the steps to view the room even though it was technically closed to guests for the night.

Courtney walked around feeling anger coming up and Jason just watched knowing exactly why he chose to bring her here. She saw a deck of cards at what was probably the black jack table and felt anger stir so she grabbed the deck and threw it hard at the wall not really caring that she was making a mess as she knocked chips everywhere then her anger dissolved and left pain and sorrow as she fell to her knees in the midst of her mess and cried.

Jason walked over to her and knelt in front of her and pulled her close, "Sh I know you're angry that's why I brought you here I wanted you to be able to get some of that off your chest. Sonny got it off his chest years ago even though he own casinos he only does it for money he never touches the tables or machines himself and he always has some guard watch if someone is going to ruin their lives the guard is supposed to stop them and all the money or chips he had lost are returned. You never got to get the pain and anger off your chest. You had to swallow it and be the nice daughter to both Janine and Mike. You had to bridge the gap between them but I decided you needed to get it off your chest. So did this help baby?"

Jason was answered with silence and looked down and saw that his soul mate was asleep and smiled lovingly down at her then smoothly swept her up in his arms and instead of waking she only snuggled closer and mumbled, "Yes thanx Jase. I love you."

Jason felt his heart jump with joy he knew she did but was fighting it and even if she was on the verge of sleep she finally stopped and admitted it. He carried her out of the casino and pressed a hidden button telling staff they needed to clean up the casino while he carried her outside and down the beach enjoying the moonlight and water.

Courtney stirred at the sound of the surf and he set her down and she kicked off her heels and danced into the water the tears had dried on her cheeks and the light returned to her eyes once more as she tilted her head looking at him, "Dance with me?"

Jason nodded and let her pull him into the surf and danced under the silver moon in the water neither paying attention to the fact they weren't alone. Carly and Sonny had also chosen to spend some time at the beach and when Carly saw the two dancing lost in their own world she squealed quietly then dug through her purse thankful she had ignored Sonny's whining and brought it and took out a camera and snapped shot after shot of the two lovers. Once Carly had enough she turned to go with Sonny but then couldn't resist another shot of the two lovers lip locked.

Jason lifted her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed beginning their new journey with a kiss. Carly took a few more shots then quickly left before she could be caught. Feeling elated at the giggles that echoed after her.

They sat together at breakfast the fab4 and Carly being the person she was couldn't resist teasing Jason and Courtney so as Jason was taking a sip of his coffee and Courtney was drinking her orange juice Carly asked, "So have fun on the beach last night?" She got her desired result Jason and Courtney both choked on their drinks and blushed...yes Jason 'enforcer' Morgan blushed for like a millisecond then went back to his normal self while Courtney couldn't fight hers off as Carly smiled at them with looking so happy like a cat that just ate the canary.

Courtney glared, "Ok Carly enough with the teasing I want to eat and drink in peace instead of choking."

Carly stuck her tongue out, "Spoil sport."

Jason glared and Sonny tried to ignore them and changed the subject, "So Jason how's business here?"

Carly glared at him, "Sonny! No business this is a vacation!"

Jason shrugged, "Its ok the night we closed the casino won't do much damage so everything's fine."

Carly grinned, "Good you mob men talk business while Court and I talk our 'business' as we shop."

Courtney only got a chance to grab the bagel out of Jason's hands as Carly dragged her away and Jason glared at her retreating form but Courtney called back, "Thanks love you!"

Sonny looked at his best friend/enforcer, "You still love her?"

Jason turned his best friend/boss, "Ya I do and we're slowly getting back what we lost and making it better. We're working on the trust issue. She's telling me things I never knew and I'm telling her things she never knew and then we'll work on our fears because that's what really tore us apart. Sonny it can't be like it was I have to let her in more."

Sonny nodded, "Ok if you think that's best then do it. I'm sorry I stood in the way for so long so whatever you need to do to be happy and get your wife back do it. I want my sister back as well but your relationship comes first and don't tell anyone especially Carly I don't need this hanging over my head but I was wrong you can protect her and I know you love her in fact you two are perfect for each other so fight for her Jase and don't let her push you away, we share that genetic flaw."

Jason nodded, "Thanx man."

They continued eating breakfast while discussing business but each thinking about their wife/soul mate and thinking how lucky they were to have them.


	25. Chapter 25

Courtney stood before Carly and the mirror in a jean skirt and white tank and Carly asked, "So are you going to get that? Maybe dish on your moonlight fun on the beach?"

Courtney laughed, "So not only are you known for eavesdropping but now you've added spying onto your belt. Yes I'm going to get this among a few of my other choices but then I'm done then we can talk gossip if you so wish."

Carly smiled happily, "Yay go hurry and change into your street clothes so we can go." she pushed her friend back into the changing room.

A few minutes later Courtney walked out with a few selections over her arm and held a few more in her other hand to return to the rack then they paid for their selections and grabbed their bags and left.

Sonny and Jason were just sitting on the sofa in the cabana when Courtney walked in, "Yes Carly Jason and I made love on the beach all night long."

Carly grumbled, "Stop teasing me. You know I'd tell you about Sonny and me if it wouldn't gross you out."

Courtney rolled her eyes, "Whatever you have your own love life with Sonny leave me and Jason alone."

Carly grumbled, "But why? I'm your best friend and Jason's I should be able to get the dish like you promised instead of pack of lies or fantasies or teasing."

Courtney smirked, "Ok I'll tell you the whole truth..." Carly looked so happy and the guys looked surprised and intrigued since they knew she wouldn't so they wondered what she was up to and sure enough Courtney finished, "...after one of your plans actually works." with that she went up to her and Jason's room to put her clothes away leaving Carly slack jawed and shocked while the mobsters couldn't help but laugh. Jason immediately stood and went up stairs knowing Carly would flip out on Sonny.

He opened their door and saw her removing the tags and then hanging her clothes up, "How did your business discussion go?"

Jason ignored her question and just walked over to her and pulled her around into his arms and bent his head to meet her lips in a sweet kiss as his hands held her face feeling her soft skin and led them to the bed and gently pushed her down then followed after so he laid on top still kissing her then stopped for air and looked into her beautiful blue eyes, "I love you and I know I'm not usually open with my feelings but I don't want to make the same mistakes I made before that pushed you out the door. We talked about the casino and about you and Carly. Things are going to change, I'm going to be more open about business; not too much but enough so you understand more instead of being caught in the unknown."

Courtney smiled, "Thank you Jase I hated not knowing anything and waiting around for something I didn't know. I love you too. Think we'll work this time?"

Jason kissed her, "Yes because I'm not saying goodbye for a while and I'm going to fight for and with you."

Courtney nodded, "Good now let's forget everyone else and just lay with me here."

Jason rolled so he was off her but then pulled her close, "There's no where else I'd rather be then with you."

They laid in silence just listening to each other's heart beats and feeling the other person's lungs expand and deflate in an even pace. Courtney broke the comfortable silence, "I'm sorry for lashing out and trying to push you away when all I wanted to do was pull you closer. I love you Jason and I always will and I'm sorry for lying about not being able to handle your business. You already know what I mean."

Jason played with her hair, "Its ok baby I understand, at first I was hurt and angry when I found out about all these secretes but then I realized there was no real way to tell me because we were always working to fix Sonny and Carly that our lives were put on the back burner. I know the miscarriage is still hurting you but don't worry if what you said was true and that if we go through a strict regiment together then that's what we'll do if it's what you want. I told you once to tell me where you were going and thinking to make me listen and I know you always did try I just ignored you and I'm sorry for that.

The business is important and you know I can't leave not unless Sonny does but you are more important than the business. My priorities weren't correct, I put business before you and that was wrong."

Courtney rolled to face him and looked into his blue eyes, "Don't be so hard on yourself Jase I knew what I was getting into when I fell for you, I walked into our relationship with open eyes. Yes you pissed me off always leaving for SC or the business but I should've fought harder to get you to listen. We both made mistakes Jase you don't need to apologize for all of them because it's just words what matters is if we learned from them. I can't promise I'll sit still like I'm supposed to but I will promise I won't do anything without telling you first. I'm like Carly in one respect I have plans and schemes but mine work because I think through them and don't just act."

Jason nodded, "Ya you should really teach Carly that. Do you want to stay here in our own private world or do you want to return home soon?"

Courtney smiled, "I love being here with you Jase I really do but if we have to escape from life to work then it's not real so we need to see if our love is as strong as we know it to be. Besides I wouldn't mind throwing our relationship in Spam's face."

Jason laughed, "You're one of a kind baby but you're all mine. You know you never answered me about the children thing."

Courtney sighed, "I want a family with you I do but we're still working on getting back what we had and making it better after that, when we've cleared the air then we'll talk about family."

Jason nodded, "Good I was hoping you wanted to wait. So got any other secretes to bare or fears to challenge?"

Courtney smiled, "You already helped me with my fear of the water as long as I have you there the water doesn't remind me of almost drowning, I'm still not ready to face yachts...not yet. What about you? What scares you...Mr. big bad enforcer?"

Jason looked into her beautiful clear blue eyes, "Losing you."

Courtney's eyes widened with shock and happiness and rolled on top hugging him, "I'm sorry you'll never lose me I know it'll probably take some time to believe I won't walk out the door at the first sign of trouble but I promise I won't because I'm done fighting you but I will never be done fighting 'for' you. So our relationship isn't a secrete because they all know we're getting back together again but how about announcing we're going to be living together...that is unless you'd rather sleep by yourself."

Jason rolled them so he was on top and Courtney laughed and Jason said, "Never again will I be without you. You're my life and my heart I don't know what I would do without you. I told you before I'm selfish because even if you know this life and all it entails it's still dangerous but I still want you where you belong at my side forever."

Courtney nodded, "You know when we get married I want to do it a light shower. I know it's weird but the rain was our beginning and our end so it should be the renewal."

Jason smiled, "We never ended that was just the middle but I understand what you mean it would be fitting but I think we should just kiss in the rain not having our wedding party soaked."

Courtney laughed, "Could you see Carly whining about her hair and the Quatermaines complaining about their expensive outfits? And your leather jacket doesn't go with rain."

Jason laughed and raised an eyebrow questionably, "You'd let me wear a leather jacket?"

Courtney laughed, "Why not? I know it's not proper and conventional but Jason we're not conventional why play by conventional rules I had the fairy tale wedding in France and it was beautiful but it wasn't us...I mean it was but not totally us and neither is a big shebang like Carly was planning. No when we get married or renew our vows it should be for us and our way, don't you agree?"

Jason nodded, "Ya I do and I can just picture everyone's reactions when they show up and see us standing in the rain me wearing a leather jacket and jeans while you're wearing a white dress renewing our vows it would definitely be something no one forgot."

Courtney smiled, "Yep that's what I want promise we'll do that."

Jason nodded, "I promise. Now when do you want to return home?"

Courtney smiled, "Hmm whenever you want. I think we should stay at least until the end of the week. It's our vacation after all not an escape."

Jason kissed her, "You make me love you more and more. Even if we do leave for somewhere don't ever think we're escaping because I promised you we'd travel and we never got that chance but I want you to make do on the plans we made in our 'snow globe'."

Courtney laughed, "I think our 2nd honey moon would be perfect for that. I just hope when we return Sonny isn't in our ph."

Jason nodded, "Ya I carried you through the threshold expecting to go up to our bedroom and extending our honey moon only to be thorted by my boss/brother-in-law. You don't know how glad I was when he sent me on business I couldn't control my laughter and blushing I wouldn't have looked like the tough enforcer."

Courtney nodded, "I know but you're not. When you walk through the door to our ph or the Loft you're my husband/bf Jason Morgan not the enforcer. I would love to throw your cell out the window but I know I can't I just wish you could turn it off or something."

Jason nodded, "Ya we'll work on our interruptions the big one being Carly so remember to lock the door."

Courtney laughed, "I remember we were 'playing' pool and she barged in then turned around so fast I thought she got whiplash in her whole body."

Jason nodded, "Ya I remember I wanted to go back to 'playing' but all you could do was laugh. So baby you'll move back to the Ph with me or stay in your apartment?"

Courtney smiled, "Your Ph of course but are you ok with Diego living with us?"

Jason smiled, "Yes when we renew our vows I could also adopt him if you don't mind."

Courtney kissed him, "I'd never mind I think that would be perfect. He needs a good male role model you could maybe get rid of his big ego. I love laying here with you but don't you think we should have fun on the beach during the daylight?"

Jason smirked, "Hmm I think our moonlight fun was better but sure let's go we can play with Michael and Morgan."

He sat up and stood up fixing his clothes then slipped his hands under Courtney and picked her up, "You'd take too long fixing your appearance so I'm only cutting back the time you'd waste on your appearance."

Courtney mock glared then wrapped her arms around his neck, "Whatever spikey you take a long time to spike your hair 'just so' but it's ok because I like being in your arms."

Jason kissed her, "I like having you in my arms." Courtney moved one arm to open the door then snuggled close again as he carried her down the stairs and outside to the beach where he knew the boys would be.

He carried her downstairs and outside to where the others were and set her down and she ran into her brother's arms while Sonny watched from his position by Carly and the boys then she turned to him and smiled then walked over to him and he pulled her into a hug, "Welcome back."


	26. Chapter 26

Courtney smiled and whispered into his ear as he had done to her, "Thanx." She moved away and picked up Michael since Carly held Morgan and teased her brother, "Wow no suit I'm impressed Sonny."

Michael grinned, "Ya and I didn't even have to do anything to them mom was so surprised she was actually speechless."

Carly mock glared at her son and smiled when Jason walked up to them after talking with Sammie and ignored everyone and kissed his girl with Michael between them but Michael only wrapped an arm around Jason's shoulder and the sun reflected against something and Carly pulled Courtney away from her kiss causing Jason to growl a bit in annoyance but Carly ignored him and grabbed Courtney's hand and squealed excitedly, "Omg you guys are together again. I'm so happy."

Courtney smiled, "Yes they're where they belong but we plan on renewing our vows when we think the time is right. No Carly plans either I loved the fancy one you originally planned and the one in France was magical but we want to do something that is for and about us."

Sonny nodded and pulled his wife away, "Ok I'll keep her busy you guys play. We can talk later Court."

Courtney smiled and hugged him quick, "You got it Sonny."

Courtney let Michael down and he ran after his mom and dad then she turned to face her husband who held up a gold ring and she smiled as she took it from him and slipped it on his finger, "I'm sorry I didn't originally keep my promise to wear your rings for ever but I want to keep it now."

Jason smiled, "its ok baby I didn't keep it either but this time we will because we'll talk and shout at each other clearing the air instead of just leaving. So enough with our drama let's play. I think my wife needs to get wet, don't you?"

Courtney shrieked as he lifted her in his arms and made his way to the water, "DON'T YOU DARE DROP... splash...me."

She surfaced and glared at him then lunged catching Jason off balance and down he went but instead of letting her up he pulled her close and kissed her, "I love you Courtney never forget or doubt it."

Courtney smiled, "Never again. Never doubt my love either and don't let me push you away."

Jason rolled them so he was on top, "Never baby I'll never let you go. Not even if it's for your own good. Like you said you're stuck with me."

Courtney smiled, "Hmm and as I remember you said you didn't think of it like that and neither do I instead I'm blessed with you in my life and baby I won't let you go or push me away for my 'own' good."

Michael teased, "Uncle Jason I don't think you were dressed to get wet and neither was Aunt Courtney."

Jason smirked kissed his wife's head then jumped up and chased after Michael who laughed then there was a splash and Courtney saw Michael surface as Jason grinned, "Ya but you are so you need to get wet."

Courtney was watching them play while she dried off when she felt arms around her and leaned into his chest, "Nice of you to make an appearance Sammie."

Sammie grinned and kissed her cheek, "I guess but you know I'm around. I'm glad you and Morgan are wearing your rings, you deserve to be happy so let yourself be happy."

Courtney turned to face him, "Don't worry I will. So any girls I should be playing match maker with?"

Sammie rolled his eyes, "Not yet but when I find the one I want to do it on my own like you and Morgan." He groaned, "You couldn't have found someone else besides Corinthos's enforcer?"

Courtney laughed, "Nope you should know I never do what's easy. I'm glad you and Morgan are attempting to be nice to each other what about my brother?"

Sammie sighed, "I haven't had the time to talk with him much except at the little party you had. Don't even say it."

Courtney smirked, "Chicken."

Sammie picked her up ignoring her attempts to be free and she yelled, "Jason! Help!"

Jason looked up from the sand castle he was building with Michael and Morgan and grinned, "You're not in danger."

'Splash' she surfaced and glared at her brother then her husband and shouted, "Traitor!" She stalked over to her towel and began to dry off...again glaring at anyone who even got close so they wouldn't pick her up and throw her in the water again.

Sonny decided he should get his wife wet and lifted her up and threw her in the water ignoring her shrieks and struggles to get free which were no good and she was dropped into the water, she surfaced and glared at her husband and boys, "There happy I got wet. See Courtney you're not the only..." She noticed Courtney and Jason had disappeared and smiled then pulled her husband into the water and kissed him then they walked over to their boys and each picked one up and went back to the water and played with them.

Courtney and Jason sat on rocks in a cove letting the sun finish absorbing the moisture from their skin and clothes. Courtney leaned against his chest, "This is so beautiful Jase do you usually come here when you go to the island?"

Jason wrapped his arms around her, "Sometimes I came here picturing who I'd take with me to show them, I never found the one until you. I know we should probably wait or something but I think this is the perfect spot for our renewal don't you?"

Courtney looked around then tilted her head back to look into his eyes, "Yes let's do it the day before we leave that way we'll return to our normal lives as husband and wife with a new start."

Jason turned her face a bit so he could kiss her then they just sat in comfortable silence taking in the atmosphere and scenery.

Courtney broke the peaceful silence, "Are you sure? You'd have to give up your sanctuary for the ceremony and you know Carly and them will probably want to make it a big deal."

Jason turned her so he could kiss her and silence her, "Now that I quieted you. We don't have to do it here...here I meant the island and forget everyone because like we said this is our day. You know I would like a bachelor party...don't hit me not for the strippers or whatever else is going through your pretty blonde head but your brother Sammie promised he'd give me the scoop on ya during it and I think it would be good to know you."

Courtney sighed, "Jase you don't need his stories or that damn photo album just ask me and I promise I'll tell ya the truth. So what are you curious about?"

Jason asked, "Where did you learn to play pool?"

Courtney blushed, "Um I snuck out needing a chance to be free and relax and I remembered a club the kids at school were talking about so I went there and a guy thought I was a dumb blonde so he thought I would be perfect to make his boyfriend jealous...yes Jase boyfriend so he started teaching me and then his boyfriend came over and we actually had a nice night together and they taught me pool and I would come back throughout the week and they'd teach me plus Sammie and Victor would also help teach me soon I was a pro."

Jason nodded, "Interesting. Were you a tom boy or a girly-girl?"

Courtney laughed and Jason looked hurt then she kissed him, "I'm sorry Jase I wasn't laughing at you or your question just that you said girly-girl it was funny. When I was younger I was the girly-girl as you put it or Barbie would be the better term I loved pink and wore it at every possible moment I was into princesses and such then I hit my double digits and I became sporty I loved soccer and volley ball. I hit my teens and I was the rebel hence the pool story."

Jason nodded, "I'd like to see ya play again because even if you said love in the past tense I know you still love it because I've seen ya watching the games and playing with Mikey. So what else did you do? What did you want to do when you grew up?"

Courtney blushed, "Um...don't laugh but I wanted to be a wife and a mother."

Jason pulled her closer, "Don't sell yourself short baby we'll talk to Dr. Meadows after our honey moon and get the facts before you just say you can't. I wanted to be a doctor when I was little and I was preppy."

Courtney nodded, "I know I saw the pics. No offense but the leather and jeans fits ya more."

Jason laughed, "Ya well your outfits now instead of the suits fit ya and I can't see ya in all pink."

Courtney laughed, "I know it was awful and I refuse to torment my child...if we have one as I was because when I hit the sporty stage I hated pink and wanted to burn it. I know my Halloween costume was pink but hey it was Aj's wish...not mine."

Jason nodded, "I figured. So you want to head back before we're missed and they send out a search party?"

Courtney stood and helped him up then kissed him, "I can't wait to be Mrs. Morgan again. Let's go."

She started to walk away but he swung her up into his arms, "Got to practice Mrs. Morgan."

Courtney laughed, "Oh really well at least we won't be interrupted by business."

Jason held her closer, "I'm sorry about that..."

She interrupted, "Don't be I'm more than used to it and I love you no matter what just give me more than 'business' to work with because I can't handle the unknown I need to know something so I know how to react even if it is just sitting in your ph waiting for ya or notifying ppl."

Jason nodded, "I will I promise now let's go soon-to-be Mrs. Morgan."

Courtney laughed, "Sure Mr. Morgan."


	27. Chapter 27

They walked back to the cabana and he set her down and they started to kiss when someone began to tap their foot and when that didn't work in getting the couple's attention the person cleared their throat but sadly the couple chose to ignore the person as another person chuckled earning himself a slap in his chest and the couple was glomped and reluctantly separated Jason sighed, "Hi Carly."

Carly hugged him while Courtney hugged her brother then just stood in his arms watching the best friends interact Carly smiled, "So where were you two? I mean you missed a fun time on the beach and when Michael wanted you he couldn't find you. What would you have done if we needed you but couldn't find you?"

Courtney and Sonny just ignored her and walked over to the couch and started repairing their broken bond. Jason sighed, "Thanx babe."

Courtney spoke up, "You're welcome lover she's all yours."

Carly stood in front of Jason waiting impatiently and blocked his attempts to move around her and farther into the room instead of in the doorway when he continually failed he sighed, "We were over at what could be considered my part of the island there's a secrete spot that I like to go and I decided she should see it so now it's our spot and no Carly I'm not telling you where it is or anything. Now let me pass."

Carly sighed, "Fine I'll let ya go for now."

Sonny sighed in amusement and frustration and Courtney laughed, "Hey don't look at me you married her."

Carly mock glared and stuck her tongue out causing Courtney to laugh and the men to just shake their heads. Courtney decided it was better to change the topic so she asked, "So how much fun did the Corinthos family have?"

Carly mock glared at Sonny's dimpled grin, "Shut up mister." She pouted, "I got wet." It changed to her usual smile, "So did the boys it was really fun. You know hun you're still a Corinthos too so how much fun did you have?"

Courtney looked at Jason and when his eyes glimmered she knew he was ok with her speaking and was at a good distance away from Carly when she'd explode so Courtney smirked, "Well I still hold the name Matthews even if my half-brother is a Corinthos and in a few days I'll be changing it but not to Corinthos I was thinking Morgan fit better."

Carly's face went from understanding, to confusion then utter happiness as she squealed and jumped Courtney hugging her, "Oh really I can't wait now all we need to do is plan this event. I mean we'll have to call the cake ppl, flowers, tailors, dress makers, catering, music..."

Courtney stopped her, "Ok first breathe. Good now we're not doing a fancy thing this is for us and we'll plan it our own way whether or not it's conventional or not because in all honesty we're far from conventional. I do want you as my maid of honor though and Jase wants Sonny as his best man but everything else we'll plan and decide together you can share your impute Carly but no taking over."

Carly sighed and pouted, "Ok fine but I still want to celebrate this tonight we can go out and celebrate together like old times."

Jason and Sonny nodded their assent they would dress up or whatever for a night on the town with their girls. Carly grinned, "Good now we need to go shopping so we can find dresses that will knock your socks off. You two can talk business or whatever and we'll talk wedding." She grabbed Courtney's hand ready to pull her out but Courtney pulled her hand back then hugged Sonny then stood and kissed her fiancée so Sonny pulled his wife onto his lap and kissed her. When they all said goodbye Carly dragged Courtney out who blew a kiss to Jason.

Carly and Courtney stood in the boutique looking over dresses some fancy some sexual some a mix of both. Courtney didn't feel like dressing up too much so she picked out something she could wear for dancing because her goal of the night was to get to her fiancée to dance with her.

Carly noticed which section her sister-in-law was headed for and decided she had plenty of fancy dresses but if her sister-in-law wanted a night of dancing and relaxation then that was fine by her. Courtney smiled gratefully when Carly helped her search through the racks instead of talking about the upcoming wedding or anything drama related. Carly smiled back telling her without words that it was fine but her eyes also said that they would talk soon because she was ready to burst with excitement.

The men had plenty of clothes in their closets and their girls would just choose an acceptable outfit anyway so they just sat in the cabana and Sonny said, "I meant it Jase you and Court have a bond just don't let it go this time."

Jason nodded, "I know and we won't we're going to fight for our marriage and our happiness which means you and Carly have to give us time to ourselves. I can do my job I'm not saying I can't but I need to set her before you and the business that was one of our problems. She can't be caught in the mystery of the unknown she needs to know things so she knows how to react whether that means she stays in the pent house with Carly waiting for us or doing what she can to save me without making it worse."

Sonny nodded, "Yes I can understand and accept that. We didn't give you a time to be newly weds and for that I'm sorry. She comes up with really clever plans and she can even keep Carlybabes' plans from exploding she's definitely a keeper."

Jason nodded, "Don't I know it. So you think we could have time for our honeymoon before we return to Port Charles or do you need us?"

Sonny shook his head, "No take a normal honeymoon I have Max and Marco if I need you I'll call ya but otherwise enjoy it and maybe produce a nephew or niece for me."

Jason laughed, "I'll work on it Sonny."

The door opened and their heart's equals walked through the door laughing and Carly teased, "Oh please that guy was totally checking you out."

Courtney laughed, "Look who's talking you made that guy melt then they both turned white."

Carly laughed harder, "Who knew they would react that way when they knew Sonny Corinthos was my husband?"

Courtney laughed, "Liar you knew exactly what they would do and you took enjoyment in it. Of course I took enjoyment when they knew I was Jason Morgan's fiancée."

Carly laughed harder, "Oh man we're terrible Court. Those poor boys."

Courtney laughed harder, "I know but they shouldn't be making lude comments about us when we could be their mothers."

Courtney set her bags down near the side so they weren't in anyone's way and walked over to her fiancée who had a gleam in his eyes and pulled him into a kiss to persuade his mind to turn to mush and forget about his jealousy. Carly knew the tactic well and did the same with her Spanish husband.

They were interrupted by little arms hugging each couple Journey was interrupted by Morgan and Carson was interrupted by Michael both couples stopped and hugged their son/nephew then just spent the rest of the afternoon playing with them until the sun had set and they were ready to have a fun night on the town.

Jason stood next to Sonny a bit surprised that he was allowed to wear his usual jeans and leather jacket and that Carly had gotten her husband to wear a similar outfit instead of his fancy suits he was known for. A few minutes later Carly came down the stairs in a black lycra thigh-high skirt and a red halter top her hair was up in a claw light makeup dark and sexual around her eyes and dark lipstick setting the mood for a night of dancing and just relaxing hence the fact the men were allowed/forced to wear laid back clothes.

Carly kissed her husband and smirked when he moved his hand up to remove the color when there wasn't any. They turned their attention to the top of the steps and Jason felt his jeans tighten and his heart race when his blonde angel walked down the steps in a leather mini skirt and a deep sapphire halter matching his shirt just as Carly's red matching Sonny's shirt both wore leather knee-high boots and her make up was light all over because she hated to cake on her makeup even to look sexual and mysterious she preferred light and a lip gloss instead of lipstick and Jason enjoyed the many flavors her lip gloss could come in instead of the tasteless and cakey lipsticks Sam and Elizabeth, even Robin enjoyed.

Jason met her on the stairs and pulled her into a kiss since his best friend and boss were kissing he thought 'hey I'll kiss my fiancée' and tasted raspberry and grinned into the kiss knowing she wore it for him since he had selected a few as favorites and even ones as don't even buy because he hated the taste. One time she had bought flavorless lip-gloss and he hated it so as 'punishment' he refused to kiss her it lasted about an hour because she had searched through Carly's makeup looking for lip gloss that was flavored and finally found some and put it on then she and Jason had made out for a looong time to make up for the hour without.

Journey pulled apart as did Carson both couples leaning into each other foreheads touching just looking into blue/brown eyes straight into the soul that matched their own perfectly.


	28. Chapter 28

Carly moved away from Sonny smirking at his growl of annoyance but she ignored and pulled Courtney away from Jason who growled louder and more distinct but she just laughed, "Oh chill out boys there will be plenty of time for that later we want to have fun and you boys are going to take us. Court and Jase will take his bike while Sonny and I drive...not the limo."

Courtney wrapped her arms around Jason's waist tightening her hold when he went faster but nibbling on his ear since he gave her his helmet which caused him to go faster. Courtney wasn't the only one teasing her man Carly would run her hand up and down Sonny's thigh as he tried to drive at a reasonable speed. Finally they reached the club and the girls quickly left their men laughing at the effect they still could reach.

Jason and Sonny just shook their heads and went inside to keep their she-devils out of trouble. They looked around at the tables thinking they might've sat down and chatting waited for them but then shook that off knowing their women didn't wait for anyone they were both independent even if the guys didn't really like it they still accepted and were proud of them. They sat at a table and removed their jackets and ordered drinks even for the girls because both knew what their girl would want. Jason knew he could tease her and give her champagne but she would dump it on him...she did it once before when he made the same joke and she was in a bad mood because of Jax which was who the joke was about. So he ordered another beer and Sonny ordered a martini on the rocks with his whiskey twist on the rocks.

Courtney and Carly were dancing together ignoring any disgusted looks from morons who thought they were 'together' and the drooling men trying to inch closer but stayed back when they caught a glimpse of the two dark and dangerous men watching the girls like hawks so they stayed back and chose to remain in a circle around the women waiting for a chance to 'bump' into the gorgeous women and maybe score one.

Courtney tired of the beat and the dogs nipping at her heels so she motioned to Carly and they linked arms and just broke through the barrier not even paying attention to them. They walked up and kissed their partner. Jason pulled her into his chest possessively and she grinned into his neck, "Jealous baby?"

Jason smirked, "Maybe you looked like you were having lots of fun."

Courtney smirked and kissed him hard and passionately also staking her claim so no floozies could touch him, "They're boys I like men who are blondish brown with spikey hair and sapphire eyes that could freeze your soul if you let them."

Jason nodded and kissed her more tender this time stoking the passion between them instead of staking a claim. Carly looked into her husband's brown eyes, "Chill baby you know I like my man to be dangerous and with soulful brown eyes plus dimples to die for, plus a temper that rivals the fire in hell and only I can extinguish it baby."

Sonny smiled revealing his dimples and kissed her tenderly also stoking their passion that also rivaled the flames of hell once they were roaring. They sat down the women on their man's lap and each clinked their drinks together and Carly smiled, "Fab4 is back!"

Courtney laughed, "Did you ever doubt it Carly?"

Carly smiled, "No but it was usually the fab3 or fab2 for a while I'm just soo glad we're all together and nothing is going to stand in our way."

Courtney nodded, "Ya it was touch and go for a while but hey it just proves how tight we are we can overcome anything or anyone together."

They all nodded and just drank in between friendly and light chatter.

Carly took a sip of her drink, "So when are you two going to get married?"

Sonny rolled his eyes at his wife and was rewarded with an elbow in his gut Courtney smiled, "We were thinking about doing it the day before the last day we're all here so Carly you can help me plan and everything. I really don't care if there is a bachelorette party but Sammie promised something to Jase during his bachelor party so I guess he'll have to have one."

Jason wrapped an arm around his fiancée's waist, "Ya I'm still curious to know about my fiancée."

Sonny nodded, "Oh he's got a doozy of stories for ya."

Courtney glared at him, "Just as long as my big brother keeps his mouth shut about them. It's bad enough my big brother and fiancée will hear them I don't need by best friend/sister-in-law too."

Carly laughed, "I wouldn't tease ya too bad. Don't worry it's a guy thing they have some sort of 'code' he refuses to break even for me. So wardrobe fancy or not?"

Courtney laughed, "Not. We're not going to be all conventional he's going to wear his leather jacket and I'm just going to wear a white dress nothing fancy this is for us and about us and we're not the fancy type. The fancy crap was me and Jax I wore all those business suits and such ugh it was awful I just wanted to wear jeans and a top plus my boots but he didn't think it was professional."

Carly nodded, "Ya he always did like the fancy stuff I remember when we were partners for club 101 he had to order the most expensive stuff even for napkins. It was hilarious really cause when I was going for a check up with Dr. Meadows the bar tender ordered some things but he's not like Jax so he ordered cheap but effective stuff and Jax had a cow cause the napkins weren't designer paper. It was priceless to hear him rant about the napkins and the table cloths and the glass ware. He didn't even like the drinks Matt chose but Matt ignored him cause he knew what people would drink not everyone wanted champagne or chardine or other fancy stuff."

They laughed at Jax's expense for a bit then Carly started her 20 questions again, "So what can we expect?"

Courtney laughed, "Be prepared to get wet."

Jason smiled behind his beer at his friend's shocked looks and said, "We chose to marry in the rain or a waterfall since the rain was our beginning it should be our renewal."

Carly smiled, "Aww I love it! Jason Morgan you are so a romantic I don't care what you say."

Jason shrugged and drank his beer. Sonny spoke, "I don't how the guests will react to getting wet but I agree it is totally you guys. You don't need it but you still got my blessing only this time make sure it works."

Courtney took a sip of her beer, "Oh like you're one to talk brother you and Carly need to hold onto each other as well. But I'm glad ya approve and that you like our ceremony since you two are still part of it as my matron of honor."

Jason nodded, "Yep I'd still be grateful if you'd be my best man."

Carly wiped her eyes as she smiled, "Of course I'll be your matron of honor I'd be insulted if you chose someone else."

Sonny nodded, "Me too I'd be damn proud to stand by you as your best man."

Courtney smiled, "Good and Diego will be one of the groomsmen along with hopefully Sammie. I guess Emily and Skye will be my brides maids and Michael can be the ring bearer."

Carly smiled, "Oh hun your wedding will be perfect. Now let's have some fun I saw pool tables on the side and I think it's time for Carlybabes to make an appearance."

Courtney laughed, "Just as long as you and Sonny don't do too much on the table since you are in public."

Carly grinned, "I promise we won't do too much now let's go!" She jumped up and pulled Sonny up with her and rushed over to the empty and secluded corner that held a few tables.

Jason stood and pulled Courtney into his arms then walked over to a table and set her down on the table and kissed her and breathing her in needing her like a man would oxygen because to him she was his oxygen and he couldn't breathe without her because without it was as if he was suffocating with work and Sam and all the problems that he could deal with because she was by his side giving him oxygen to breathe calmly and relaxed.


	29. Chapter 29

Both couples broke from their deep embrace/kiss and played a few rounds of pool the women surprisingly kicking their partner's butt until the guys took their girl seriously and really 'played' instead of just watching their woman as she bent to shoot revealing skin in the front or when she'd bend to make a shot and they'd watch her 'back'.

They finished the current game girls still winning and walked back over to an empty table with new drinks and talked some more. Carly grinned, "Can we start planning tomorrow? Please Court?"

Courtney laughed, "I don't think I could tell you no Carly. While we're planning the actual wedding you boys could talk to my brother about the bachelor party tell him to get all his stories and pictures or what not together. Ask for the negatives while you're at it."

Sonny laughed, "Oh no you are NOT destroying any of those pictures, they're the only thing we have of your past and your childhood besides sis you were cute. So tell me what happened?"

Courtney stuck her tongue out at him while Carly and Jason just watched the sibling interaction shocked that the two had finally come together and rebuilt their relationship without much work to get to this teasing stage. It showed to them how thick Corinthos blood was; how close brother and sister had finally become.

Sonny smirked, "So will my wife need to keep you two apart before the wedding or do you want to throw that tradition out the window too?"

Before Jason could defend him and his fiancée Courtney looked into Sonny's eyes holding him there showing she wasn't backing down and said, "Why not you two haven't done the normal for most of your weddings."

Sonny choked on his drink and Carly shrunk thinking Sonny would blow at her for telling his sister about their many weddings but he just shook his head, "You win this round. So did you help Victor in his business or just knew of it?"

Carly wanted to lecture him on 'business' discussions but Courtney shrugged, "I did the paper work why need another secretary?"

Sonny smiled showing his dimples, "Well I thought since your husband hates paper work like most of my men you'd handle the legal business of coffee shipments and all the paper work but you'd get to work with your husband so he could keep you safe and you'd spend more time together even if it was during work. So sis you want the job?"

Courtney smiled, "Sure just so you know I still want to have my foundation and waterfront business but I don't mind working with my husband and doing all the paper work I have to do it for the waterfront and foundation so it won't be new plus I know how most coffee warehouse forms look like and are filed."

Jason felt a weight come off his shoulders this was as close as Sonny would get to allowing one of his family members into the 'business' and it also showed Sonny's approval to the fact that his enforcer would be keeping her in the loop more because he could protect her more and she wouldn't be left alone as much either. Hopefully it would work for all.

Carly smiled and lifted up her glass, "I toast to the Fab4 back together and stronger than ever." They clinked their glasses and took a sip then Sonny smiled showing his dimples again and Carly honestly felt her knees grow weak even if she was still sitting and wondered if he'd always have that effect on her.

Sonny lifted his glass, "To a new business relationship that will pull us closer together than push us father apart." They clinked glasses and sipped.

Jason lifted his, "To renewing weakened bonds and forging new ones." They clinked glasses again and sipped.

Courtney smiled lifting her, "Don't worry I'm the last one. To getting back what was lost and making it so much better." They all clinked their glasses and then drank the last bit before throwing money down and standing the men helped their women into their coats and then walked out side to see a limo waiting knowing their men had probably been called and had picked up the car and bike since they weren't sober so it wasn't safe to drink and drive whether a car or bike.

They helped the two women into the limo then climbed in afterwards. Carly laid her head on Sonny's shoulder and he automatically wrapped his arms around her as did Jason when Courtney rested her head on his shoulder. Brown looked into Blue and without words they knew they were the luckiest men in the world to have who they had by their side and they would make sure they stayed by their side for ever. They rode home relaxed holding onto their heart and soul's equal.


	30. Chapter 30

The smooth limo ride was a little too relaxing because the women fell asleep on their partner's shoulders and when the limo stopped the men picked up their girl and headed up to their respective rooms. Jason carried Courtney up to their room and laid her on the bed then gently so as not to wake her removed her mini skirt and top then lifted a foot and slowly pulled the zipper down of her boot then pulled it off and did the same to the other then looked through his drawers for a pair of boxers she could wear and picked a black cotton pair and helped her slide them up and over her hips then debated on whether to leave her in her camisole alone or to try to put a t-shirt on. He left her in her camisole then quickly stripped and changed into a pair of sweats and a tank then pulled his sleeping goddess closer and pulled the covers on top of them and kissed her shoulder as her back was to his chest and whispered in her ear, "Sweet dreams angel."

Sonny easily undressed his wife and changed her into her usual sleep attire which was one of her silk or satin night gowns without waking her because Carly was an easy drunk she'd fall asleep and not wake up even if the world ended until she normally woke up then she'd have the worst hangover but he knew how to handle it. He changed into his usual sweats and tank then laid next to his sleeping wife and pulled the covers over them both and kissed her cheek, "Sweet dreams my love."

The sun rose just as it usually did no matter where you were or who you were with but on the island a way from the 'business' dangers and obstacles of normal life two couples remained in their own paradise until they were rudely awakened but not by the shrill sound of an alarm clock buzzing or a ring of the cell phone. The disturbance came from two boys brothers one jumped ruining their parent's paradise while the other jumped on his aunt and uncle ruining thier paradise.

Jason sleepily opened one eye to look around for the person ruining his dream and ripping him out of his paradise as he felt the bed bounce and looked at his angel who was still deep in sleep and for a second felt a sense of jealousy that she could sleep through anything and everything but then remembered she usually never got to sleep this deep only when she was safe and smiled at the thought that she knew she was safe with him. He reluctantly rolled onto his back and caught Morgan mid jump and pulled him down, "Hey little man what are you doing up?"

Morgan smiled, "Getting you and Aunt Courtney up while Mikey gets our parents up."

Jason nodded and smiled at the thought of being woken up by his own kids, "Ok well you and Mikey get dressed and I'll try to wake up Courtney. You better see if your brother needs reinforcements."

Morgan hugged his uncle then scrambled off the bed and across the hall to his parent's room. Jason rolled onto his side and watched his angel sleep then got up and closed the door and locked it so no one could interrupt then went back to bed knowing Morgan and Michael would have their hands full trying to get Carly up even if Sonny helped. Jason knew the girls once asleep and safe fell into deep sleep which made Sonny and him jealous because they usually slept light but he knew Courtney rarely if ever got to fall into deep sleep or sleep for that matter. He had seen the bags under her eyes even with make up he could tell she was tired and weary. He wanted to shake his head when he saw her try to hide her exhaustion during the trial and events with the Corinthos clan because make up was not something she wore a lot of so of course if it was caked on under her eyes he would know. He shook his head to clear those thoughts and watched as she rolled onto her side facing him but still in sleep and watched as the bags under her eyes had lessened with the peaceful nights of deep sleep.

Jason pushed his body off the bed but leaned on his arm and kissed her forehead and leaned back waiting for her reaction it was a game he'd play with her early in the morning before he'd have to go to work. She had made it known he was to wake her before leaving so he would but it was a 'chore' or a game to get her up and he played it well.

Courtney still locked in sleep's embrace moved her hand up to her forehead then brought it down and rolled onto her other side but didn't stay there instead rolled over more so she was on her belly head turned to the wall which Jason loved making it so much easier to play their game.

He gently pulled the sheet down to the small of her back then left a trail of kisses from where the sheet ended up her spine to her shoulders then down her neck he leaned back knowing she would roll over onto her back and when she did he kissed her mouth and instinctively her arms went up and pulled him closer as her hand played with his hair. He knew she was waking up and thought as he continued to kiss her winner and still champion.

He broke the kiss to breathe and crystal blue eyes opened to look into sapphire pools and smiled her morning smile, "Hmm I thought you only woke me up like this when you had to work?" She looked at him closely trying to see if he was dressed but he wasn't...well not in something he'd wear to work, "You don't have to work do you?"

Jason smiled and kissed her again sweetly, "Nope but we do have to go your nephew tried to wake you up by jumping on the bed but you were in your deep sleep so since it's been a while I thought I'd play our game."

Courtney smiled, "Mmm love that game but we probably don't have time for the final level. Care to share a shower with me? It'll cut down on time so we'll be ready for our nephews before they wake Carly."

Jason laughed and picked her up causing her to laugh and wrap her arms around his neck as he carried her into the bathroom. She smiled, "I love your spikey hair Jase it's so much fun to play with."

Jason grinned and thought to himself wonder if people knew the only reason it's spikey is for my girl? They all assume it's to make me look 'cold' and 'dangerous'. If they only knew Sonny and I aren't what we seem, hope the secrete never comes out His thoughts were forgotten by his angel and the warmth of the water as they completed the final level and washed each other.

Once completely wet and clean among other things the two left the shower and dressed with kissing in between. They emerged from their room and quietly laughed when they heard Michael, Sonny and Morgan still trying to wake the sleeping beauty. Courtney shook her head and pulled Jason down the stairs instead of allowing him to help the three. She walked into the kitchen and with his help started to make breakfast knowing that would wake Carly up.

Sure enough once the smell of bacon, eggs, coffee and toast reached the bedroom Carly was up however reluctant it may be and showered then got dressed and was down stairs with her boys. Jason saw her and shook his head amusement in his eyes while confusion was in everyone else's as he reluctantly handed over his cell phone and a few bills to his smiling fiancée.

Sonny looked at the two, "I don't want to know."

Carly however did not share her husband's view and pushed him out of her way to get to the duo, "I do. So spill it."

Sonny laughed at his wife and gratefully took a sip of coffee smiling into the cup when he realized it was his own blend. Jason shrugged, "We had a bet I lost."

Courtney grinned, "Yep. So for one week when we get home this little machine will be off and only emergencies will be allowed."

Sonny shook his head at his sister's hate for the cell while Michael and Morgan, definitely their mother's kids, laughed and agreed happily that the cell had to be turned off. Then he laughed when Carly found out she was the bet and her face was priceless.

Once the commotion dwindled down they ate breakfast together and planned their day. Jason and Sonny would meet up with the boys to discuss the bachelor party as would Carly and Courtney plus the girls. They'd also begin planning the wedding.

Courtney put the dishes in the dishwasher and then was pulled into her fiancée's arms before they had to part ways. Courtney looked up into his sapphire pools and swore to herself she'd drown but knew her lifeguard would never let her. She spoke softly even though to them no one else existed, "I love you Mr. Morgan be nice to my family please?"

Jason's features didn't change only his eyes showed amusement then kissed her and whispered back, "I love you too soon-to-be Mrs. Morgan. Try not to bankrupt me?"

Sonny and Carly watched them and smiled at how close they were still. No matter how much time passed since they were together the bond he had spoke of during his toast was still there and knew that his sister and his 'brother' would finally get the wedding of their dreams and the life they deserved...together.


	31. Chapter 31

They reluctantly went their separate ways after kissing their respective partner. Carly made sure her boys would be fine with the nanny then they were gone as well to gather up the girls and start shopping and planning for the wedding and bachelorette party.

Sonny and Jason walked into the casino and met up with Courtney's family and talked about 'business' and then personal. Jason made it clear he did not want any strippers unless it was his fiancée which Sonny glared at him but Sammie laughed and the tension of two families meeting evaporated, shocking it was Jason who broke it.

Sammie grinned as he handed Jason a small box, "That's a prelude to what you'll learn at the party so I agree strippers wouldn't work out too well."

They discussed how much Courtney really knew and understood about the 'business' then how she'd be part of the 'business' so she would receive the utmost respect from both families and they'd make sure the 5 families also respected her.

Courtney sat in the spa's waiting room with Emily and talked a bit while the other ladies went all out. Emily laughed, "I always thought you shared everything with Carly. I mean you have the same love of shopping and you go to the salon but here you are sitting here with me."

Courtney laughed, "I like shopping but I like to do the sales Carly just likes to buy the most expensive and glamorous thing. Tamara is like her and I'm sure they'll be creating a load of chaos together but the only thing I like to do is get my hair done here and there and a French manicure is my splurging. Maybe if I'm stressed because of your brother I'll do the whole 9yards. What about you? You're a Quatermaine shouldn't you be into all this plus you married a prince."

Emily laughed, "I guess. I may have had the fairy tale wedding but I'm not like that so I guess we're alike in that respect. So you really want to get wed during your wedding?"

Courtney laughed, "I know it sounds weird but the rain was a big part of our relationship. Our first kiss was in a rain storm, our 'goodbye' was in the rain and our renewal should be as well."

Emily smiled, "I love it. I can't wait to see how it all turns out bet its perfect."

Courtney smiled, "It doesn't have to be perfect all I want is to marry Jason and be Mrs. Morgan only this time I'm not walking away or letting him pull away whether for my own safety or not."

They stood when the other girls came out looking refreshed Carly sighed, "Oh hun you don't want you just missed it was amazing. The one in New York is ok but this is so much better. So I guess we go shop and talk to caterers right?"

Courtney shook her head, "No to caterers yes to shopping. My brother Sammie said he'd handle the food as a surprise for me so we can shop for your dresses and such I already got my dress and no Carly you can not peak it's a surprise."

Sonny and Jason sat in the office of the casino after the others had left but instead of working they sat on the couch and talked. Sonny smiled, "Miss your cell already?"

Jason smiled back, "I feel different without it. More free. Feel different not being in a suit?"

Sonny laughed, "Oh hell ya so much better here I don't have to keep the image of tough mob boss they all know me and fear me so I could a wear a pink tutu and they'd still fear and respect me."

Jason cracked up laughing at the image of his best friend in a pink tutu and everyone else cowering in fear, "That image was priceless man."

Sonny shook his head, "Laugh it up anger boy. So what are your feelings about marrying my sis again and the wedding itself?"

Jason sighed, "Excited and scared. I don't want to make the same mistakes but even if I do I'm not ever letting her walk away and I know she won't let me pull away. I'll never be able to send her away to the island so I'll have to take extra care for her."

Sonny nodded, "I know you'll keep her safe sorry I ever doubted ya man. I was really selfish asking you to protect my family at the cost of your own but hopefully since she'll be part of it, well almost, you'll be able to keep her safe and spend more time with her. You like the idea of a wedding in the rain?"

Jason smiled, "The rain was a big part of our relationship. It's where we first kissed and I finally gave into my growing attraction despite her marriage to Aj. It was where we said goodbye but I never truly did and now It'll be where we're united before our family and God. Sonny I hope you're not too upset but I don't want Mike walking her down the aisle I already talked to her and we agreed Diego should so Sammie will take his place next to you. I'm going to adopt Diego during the ceremony, well tell Courtney it went through."

Sonny smiled, "Hey man don't worry I can tolerate him as another brother he's far better than Ric. Now let's go see if we have any money left and catch up with our women."


	32. Chapter 32

The duo found their girls at home any bags were cleverly hidden so the men wouldn't snoop and yell for the expense, well Carly did because for a man who was very powerful and wealthy he hated to spend money where as Jason looked like he was not wealthy but tried everything to get Courtney to spend money yet both rolled their eyes and groaned when the dreaded 's' word was mentioned...'shopping'.

Jason saw Courtney laying on the couch with a magnet board and was arranging the colored pieces one way then changed. Jason thought she was being weird then realized it was probably seating arrangements and decided to save his fiancée before she either saw colored dots every where and started changing them in her mind or she threw the board and probably hit someone by accident. He walked over to her and plucked the board out of her hand looked it over liked the way it was and put it in the 'done' pile of planning their wedding then turned and stood in her way with his arms crossed waiting for her to try to get it back.

Courtney pouted then shrugged and walked over to him and pulled him close and kissed him meanwhile her hands moved around his back to the table but where the board should've been it wasn't and Jason smirked in the kiss then moved away and showed her he held the board. Courtney sighed, "Ok fine if you think they won't kill each other it's done and I swear I won't change it. Stop looking at me like that I meant it. I didn't change the flowers or the other stuff that we 'had' to have."

Jason laughed and set the board down then took his fiancée's hand and led her to the couch where they laid together her between his legs back to his chest and gently massaged her shoulders smiling as the memory of her first massage came to him. Courtney laughed as well as it came to her, "You know I was right all you needed was some instruction now I think you should give up the mob and just own a massage parlor cuz man you're soo good."

Jason laughed, "I think you're a little biased and besides it'd ruin my image of cold enforcer besides I don't think we'd get much business but I'm sure the undertaker would all my clients would either have heart attacks from the shock or we wouldn't get any."

Courtney laughed and moaned as he continued to massage the tension out of her shoulders and asked, "So how was hanging with the girls?"

Courtney grinned, "Good. How was it with the boys you didn't kill any of them?"

Jason laughed knowing she was just teasing him not really thinking he'd kill any, "No they're all alive. I have a surprise during the wedding so don't be shocked or angry and no guessing or asking or snooping." He continued his massage knowing she was pliant and relaxed and would agree to anything, "Promise you won't eavesdrop or snoop for clues and will just enjoy the surprise?"

Courtney answered sleepily, "Ya promise."

Jason finally realized they were alone no one else in the cabana, "Where's Carly and the boys?"

Courtney mumbled, "Out on the beach."

Jason nodded knowing Sonny probably joined them and kissed his fiancée's blonde hair, "Sleep baby I'll watch over you."

Courtney mumbled, "Wouldn't have anyone else. Nite babe."

The duo found their girls at home any bags were cleverly hidden so the men wouldn't snoop and yell for the expense, well Carly did because for a man who was very powerful and wealthy he hated to spend money where as Jason looked like he was not wealthy but tried everything to get Courtney to spend money yet both rolled their eyes and groaned when the dreaded 's' word was mentioned...'shopping'.

Jason saw Courtney laying on the couch with a magnet board and was arranging the colored pieces one way then changed. Jason thought she was being weird then realized it was probably seating arrangements and decided to save his fiancée before she either saw colored dots every where and started changing them in her mind or she threw the board and probably hit someone by accident. He walked over to her and plucked the board out of her hand looked it over liked the way it was and put it in the 'done' pile of planning their wedding then turned and stood in her way with his arms crossed waiting for her to try to get it back.

Courtney pouted then shrugged and walked over to him and pulled him close and kissed him meanwhile her hands moved around his back to the table but where the board should've been it wasn't and Jason smirked in the kiss then moved away and showed her he held the board. Courtney sighed, "Ok fine if you think they won't kill each other it's done and I swear I won't change it. Stop looking at me like that I meant it. I didn't change the flowers or the other stuff that we 'had' to have."

Jason laughed and set the board down then took his fiancée's hand and led her to the couch where they laid together her between his legs back to his chest and gently massaged her shoulders smiling as the memory of her first massage came to him. Courtney laughed as well as it came to her, "You know I was right all you needed was some instruction now I think you should give up the mob and just own a massage parlor cuz man you're soo good."

Jason laughed, "I think you're a little biased and besides it'd ruin my image of cold enforcer besides I don't think we'd get much business but I'm sure the undertaker would all my clients would either have heart attacks from the shock or we wouldn't get any."

Courtney laughed and moaned as he continued to massage the tension out of her shoulders and asked, "So how was hanging with the girls?"

Courtney grinned, "Good. How was it with the boys you didn't kill any of them?"

Jason laughed knowing she was just teasing him not really thinking he'd kill any, "No they're all alive. I have a surprise during the wedding so don't be shocked or angry and no guessing or asking or snooping." He continued his massage knowing she was pliant and relaxed and would agree to anything, "Promise you won't eavesdrop or snoop for clues and will just enjoy the surprise?"

Courtney answered sleepily, "Ya promise."

Jason finally realized they were alone no one else in the cabana, "Where's Carly and the boys?"

Courtney mumbled, "Out on the beach."

Jason nodded knowing Sonny probably joined them and kissed his fiancée's blonde hair, "Sleep baby I'll watch over you."

Courtney mumbled, "Wouldn't have anyone else. Nite babe."


	33. Chapter 33

Some how 'guarding' turned to napping because when the Corinthos family walked inside they found the two sleeping. Carly quickly dug in her bag and brought out her digital camera and took a few shots glad she didn't need flash because she didn't want to wake them up not until dinner and they'd be refreshed for going out to their different parties. Carly was so glad Lorenzo was only attending the wedding not actually involved because even if Courtney and he were close or getting closer or whatever she knew her husband and best friend would not forgive and would be planning his murder as a 'game' during the bachelor party.

She put her camera away and then ushered her boys upstairs while Sonny went into the kitchen to make dinner. He was interrupted by arms being wrapped around his waist but he knew they weren't his wife or kids so just smiled as his sister put her chin on his shoulder, "Thanks for not waking us up, well not waking up Jase."

Sonny turned and hugged her properly, "Blame Carly she took the pictures if that's what woke you up."

Courtney smiled, "No that didn't wake me up just the noise. So need help big bro?"

Sonny smiled thankful he'd get to hear her call him 'big bro' that they had fixed the broken bond it wasn't as strong as it was in the beginning but it was still tight. "Sure just don't burn this kitchen."

Courtney stuck her tongue at him, "I can cook unlike your wife and my future husband."

Carly stood in the doorway with her arms crossed and looked affronted, "Hey!" Jason stood next to her but kept quiet his eyes gave away he was likewise affronted and would've said 'hey' as well. Brother and sister just laughed, "It's true."

Sonny grinned, "Carly you burned frozen pizza. You almost cost me my kitchen."

Courtney grinned as well, "Jase the only thing you can make is eggs or coffee. I think sometime we should give them cooking lessons."

Sonny laughed, "Fine you take Carly and I'll handle Jase. Otherwise not much teaching would get done."

Courtney pouted playfully, "So?"

They just laughed then Jason and Carly were told to set the table while Sonny and Courtney cooked.

Carly put the plates around then turned to Jason who was setting the silverware and glasses down, "I'm so happy you're marrying her. You were incomplete without her and now that she'll be part of it I know you'll be able to fight for each other despite the odds. I'm so lucky I get my bestfriends together and my sister back."

Jason nodded, "Ya I'm lucky too I get my soul mate and a new partner to help with the business so I don't go crazy."

Carly laughed, "You've never gone crazy despite my many plans that may have seemed like the intent was for you to go nuts. I'm so happy we're finally back together again the Corinthos-Morgan family once again."

Courtney came in with a dish, "Well not yet give it a day and we'll be the Morgans."

Sonny walked in with another, "Ya and don't start planning for kids either Carly let them have a honey moon first."

Carly shrugged, "Fine then after we'll get news of a journey baby."

Courtney shrugged and went back to get the salad.

Jason and Sonny both glared at Carly, "Carly she doesn't know if she can get pregnant so don't push for something that only hurts her if she can't."

Carly nodded and promised not to mention babies until Courtney or Jason did.

They sat down and dished out the food and poured their drinks and ate together as a family. The family was almost reunited just a wedding and the family would be complete. Jason smiled at Diego who was cleaning up Morgan and knew that even if Courtney did have another baby Diego would always be his son just as Diego wanted it. He couldn't wait to see the happiness and shock his future wife would be but couldn't react because she promised. Diego ate and smiled as he felt like he was part of a family whether just his mom or his mom and dad he knew he was wanted and loved and that was all he wanted.


	34. Chapter 34

a/n-

thanks for all the feedback sorry I haven't been updating I was on the boards but not on which I should've so thanks for sticking with me which is why I gave ya mass updates and now I'll try to update often instead of when I remember.

Thanx again.

Keep reading and enjoy,

Kat


	35. Chapter 35

The dishes were washed and put away and Diego was given the job of babysitting his cousins while the fab4 went out to their different parties. Jason stood in front of the mirror spiking up his hair when arms went around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder, "Hey spikey try not to get too hands on with the entertainment."

Jason laughed, "Sure karate kid I won't if you won't."

Courtney laughed, "Wow I didn't think you'd have a comeback but nice. Try not to kill any of the mobster guests. I mean it no plotting Lorenzo's or Sammie's demise as a bachelor 'game'."

Jason nodded, "Promise your brother is ok and Alcazar isn't coming until the wedding so no chance of him being 'offed'."

Courtney nodded, "Good. So one more day and then the night and then we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Morgan."

Jason grinned and turned around and pulled her close, "You were always Mrs. Morgan to me we're just doing this to be formal. So remember your wedding has a surprise just go with it. No hints or badgering."

Courtney pouted as she remembered her sleepy promise, "Ugh you did that on purpose."

Jason nodded, "Ya I had to otherwise you'd badger everyone and snoop and ruin your surprise. Now what exactly is your bachelorette party going to be like?"

Courtney pushed him away and sat on the sink then he stepped closer again and she grinned, "Why wondering if you need to kill any guys? I don't think we'll have that...well at least I hope not. Honestly I'd like something quiet just the girls chilling with presents and movies give the dish on their hunnies."

Jason laughed, "Oh no you can't give the dish on me that would ruin my rep."

Courtney laughed, "Maybe but I'm sure Carly would ruin Sonny's so it's fair besides Sammie planned on showing you my pictures, do you know how bad I look in photos? I'm totally unphotogenic and stop rolling your eyes it's true."

Jason shrugged, "What ever you say baby. Now get down so we can both finish up and get this night over with so we're closer to our reunion."

Courtney nodded then instead of getting down she pulled him closer and kissed him both remembering her shaving him and the steamy kisses that followed. Courtney grinned as they broke apart, "Hey since I'll be your wife does that mean I get to shave you on a daily basis?"

Jason smirked, "As long as you don't cut me and we can always finish it with kisses I guess it would be ok."

Courtney laughed and kissed him once more then got off and went to get dressed.

A few minutes later the guys stood at the foot of the stairs waiting for their women to come down so they could say goodbye. Diego sat on the sofa with Morgan and Michael each holding a tablet and a marker. Carly came down the stairs wearing a red shimmery halter dress her dark blonde hair down but curled her usual style of makeup and black heels. She stopped at the bottom and the three held up their tablets Michael's was 10, Morgan's a scribbled 10 and Diego had 11 just for effect. Carly curtsied to them kissed her husband who had whole heartedly agreed.

Courtney came down wearing a leather mini skirt and a glittering blue spaghetti strap shirt holding her leather jacket. Her hair was down and curled usual make up and her black knee-high boots. Michael wrote down 10, as did Morgan and Diego wrote -You rock mom!-20. Jason kissed her as he also agreed even if it was fancy like Carly's it was sexy and matched Courtney's personality like Carly's had.

They said goodbye to the boys and then left in the limo because the guys wanted to drop their women off at the club that was hosting their bachelorette party.


	36. Chapter 36

A/n-chappy dedication to Hannah you wanted an update this is for you hun.

Carly grinned as she and Courtney walked into the club, "Don't worry Court this one will go much better than the first one."  
Courtney laughed, "I hope so."

They walked down the steps under the techno colored lights until they reached the main floor and saw the other women of their group. Emily grinned when she saw the two blondes, "Hey so what exactly do we do?"

Carly smirked loving the innocence of her best friend's sister, "We get drunk and play some fun games also telling the dirt on our hunnies."

A few of the 'older' generation looked disapproving but Bobbie just grinned knowing her daughter would never change and decided she'd get drunk with girls of her own generation leaving Carly, Courtney, Skye and Emily which was pretty much how Carly wanted it. Carly led them over to a table away from the table cluttered with presents and called over a waiter and ordered practically every type of alcohol they had when he started to protest she said the 3 magic words "I'm Mrs. Corinthos" which meant his boss Sonny Corinthos was her husband and quickly rushed to the bar to carry it out.

The other women just laughed and shook their heads at her. When the drinks came both Carly and Courtney grabbed the tequila and salt. Courtney took the salt and sprinkled some on her wrist licked it then took a shot. The others were shocked to see Courtney who they thought was innocent take basically a body shot (isn't that wat it is...watched cutting edge got the idea from that) Carly accepted the challenge and did likewise. The others just sipped one of the many drinks getting the edge off.

Carly grinned knowing her and Courtney could hold their liquor and the others except for maybe Skye would be so drunk. Carly asked, "Ok we'll play truth someone asks you a question and you have to answer honestly but if you say no you have to take a shot."

They were up for it so Carly turned to Courtney, "I'll ask first, Court what was the hottest thing you did with Jason?"

Courtney grinned, "Hmm choices…choices well we've had pool table sex but my favorite was when I got to shave him and we had steamy kisses on the sink. My turn, Emily same question with Nik."

Emily blushed, "No I'll drink." She took a shot of her drink. "Skye who was the best man you were with?"

Skye grinned, "Luke of course I mean he's called a stud for a reason."

The other girls blushed and choked on their drinks as Carly turned greenish and not from the alcohol, "Eww I'll never be able to get that out of my head. Yuck that's wrong thinking about your uncle like that. Great Skye I'm scarred for life."

Courtney laughed, "Oh chill out Carlybabes I'm sure you'll forget all about Luke's stud-like quality."

Carly glared knowing her sister-in-law did that on purpose. Skye asked, "Ok Lois which one was better Lorenzo or Luis or Ned?"

Courtney made a face thinking about her 'brother' like that which Carly just laughed at thinking fairs fair. Lois shrugged, "Never had Luis Lorenzo was awesome but Ned was more of lover not just a quick lay."

They went a few more rounds until the ones left were Courtney and Carly. Carly grinned liking it better since her mom and the other ladies had left taking the other women with them. Carly grinned, "Steamy sink kisses huh?"

Courtney grinned, "Oh man it was awesome which also led to steamy sink sex but hey I thought I had scarred Emily enough. Limo sex? Is there anywhere you and Sonny haven't done it?"

Carly laughed, "Ya you're penthouse and the loft someday we might have to go there...the loft."

Courtney shook her head, "Oh no the only sex that will happen there is between me and Jason no Carly and Sonny allowed."

Carly shrugged, "Fine I guess we'll find somewhere else to play. So how's it feel to be a day away from being Mrs. Morgan?"

Courtney grinned, "So damn good!"

Carly picked up her glass, "To the soon-to-be Mrs. Morgan may your marriage last much longer than before and may you have lots of sexy anywhere."

Courtney clinked her glass laughed, "Nice toast Carlybabes. So you don't mind getting wet?"

Carly grinned, "Not at all Sonny likes me wet."

Courtney laughed and shook her head, "Enough with innuendo Carly I had no idea alcohol made you so loose."

Carly laughed, "Ya why do you think Sonny drinks so much he has to catch up with me."

Courtney laughed, "Ok enough I don't need to think of you and my brother doing whatever. Ready to call the boys and see if they'll pick us up?"

Carly nodded, "Ya m'seepy."

Courtney shook her head seeing the alcohol was finally taking effect. She walked over to the bar and told him to call Mr. Corinthos or Mr. Morgan to pick up their dates."

The guy picked up his phone, "Hola Sr. Corinthos esto es Manuel en la Rosa negra. Su siste y la esposa están aquí, su hermana pidió que mí llamara tan usted viene y ella recoge su esposa es bebida. Sí señor ellos son los únicos unos aquí menos mí. Gracias le ve en un poco señor. (Hello Mr. Corinthos this is Manuel at the black rose. Your siste and wife are here, your sister asked me to call so you come and pick her up your wife is drunk. Yes sir they're the only ones here except for me. Thank you see you in a bit sir.)


	37. Chapter 37

The two mobsters walked down the steps expecting to see their girls sleeping their drunken state off but when they reached the floor they only saw it half fulfilled because Carly sat...well more like slumped over the table forming a nice little puddle of drool but that didn't shock or cause a reaction instead they looked at the bar and there Courtney sat fully awake and sober holding some cards fully dressed except for her shoes where as Manuel stood behind the bar either naked or just in his boxers because he was with out a shirt and his pants were on the stool next to Courtney.

Jason looked at Sonny confused because when Manuel called they assumed it was because he needed help with both of them but here he was playing cards with Courtney and losing his clothes.

Courtney didn't see the two but Manuel did and blushed in embarrassment and a little fear wondering what Senor Corinthos and Senor Morgan would do to him. Courtney smirked, "Ok I think that's enough you've lost practically all your valuables and your clothes let's just call it in my favor."

Manuel nodded, "Si Senorita."

Courtney grinned, "Good you can keep your clothes the money I want though since it's fair your other valuables are again yours. Never assume because I'm a girl I know nothing about poker I was and still am the best card sharp in AC."

Manuel nodded again, "Si."

Courtney grinned and collected her cash while Manuel tried to quickly dress himself.

Courtney spun on her stool to check on Carly when she saw Jason and Sonny and grinned, "Hey guys! I won I'm still the best card sharp, care to play a game?"

Sonny was shocked she was still sober sure a bit tipsy and hyper but not conked out and drooling her own little lake. Jason shook his head, "No thanx babe we know you'll kick our butts let's just go home."

Courtney pouted then shrugged, "Ok you can help me carry my gifts while Sonny picks up his girl."

Carly sat up all of a sudden wiped her mouth looked around blearily then immediately conked out again and murmured, "Yummy Sonny...hee hee I can rhyme."

Sonny couldn't help but smile at his wife she was definitely a cute drunk. Sonny easily picked her up nodded to Manuel his thanks which put Manuel's fears to an end about Senor Corinthos's wrath Senor Morgan was another story.

Courtney rolled her eyes, "Jason would you put the poor guy out of his misery already you aren't angry or wanting to hurt, maim, or kill him right?"

Manuel had gotten paler when she said hurt, maim and kill. Jason nodded to her and turned to Manuel, "She's right I don't want to hurt, maim, or kill ya so chill out man you run this place good make sure you do."

With that open ended threat he gallantly ushered his fiancée up the stairs and to their limo.


	38. Chapter 38

The morning after Carly stayed in bed longer than her usual 'sleeping in' while Courtney was up with the boys as if last night had no effect on her. Sonny and Jason had left to finish their arrangements, whatever that meant because they didn't explain anything to her. It was 1:30pm when Carly finally emerged from her bedroom and glared at Courtney who just poured her a cup of coffee straight up black no sugar or crème then turned and fixed the boys a snack to eat on the beach with Leticia and the guards.

Once they were gone Courtney sat down, "You feel ok Carly?"

Carly glared over the rim of the cup, "Ugh no. Tell me how you can be up and all when you drank the same or even more than me and I feel like dying from the pain at least there is no tribute to the porcelain god."

Courtney shrugged, "Alcoholism runs in the family so alcohol doesn't do much. I get tipsy and hyper no head aches or tributes either. Sonny probably is the same way that's why he can have all those scotch's and such without being drunk or having the hangover after wards."

Carly nodded, "Wish I had your family then because my head is killing me and I just want to stay in my dark room. Thanks by the way for taking care of the kids and pulling the blinds close."

Courtney nodded, "No problem. I love being their Aunt and the blinds weren't really me it was your husband. He thinks you're a cute drunk by the way."

A male voice spoke from the doorway, "I think you're a hyper and interesting drunk."

The girls turned to see Jason and Sonny in the doorway. Courtney jumped off her stool and raced into Jason's arms. Sonny walked over to his wife knowing she wasn't up to running into his arms and pulled her up then he sat down on her stool and pulled her down into his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder and finally noticed the aspirin bottle and poured out a few and swallowed them with her coffee.

Courtney and Jason left them alone and headed outside but down a bit away from the kids to just lounge and cuddle together on the lounger. Jason twined his fingers into hers, "So you feel ok?"

Courtney nodded, "Ya no headache or tributes unless I really go heavy. So you probably know what we did during the bachelorette party what about your bachelor party?"

Jason teased, "Well we didn't get so drunk the older guys had to take us home but we had fun. I learned a lot about your past so don't worry I still love and accept you even if you were a little trouble maker."

Courtney laughed, "Ya I was but it makes me the perfect match for you."

Jason nodded, "Yep. So tonight is the practice and dinner then tomorrow you will finally be Mrs. Morgan."

Courtney nodded, "Ya even though we both know I've always been Mrs. Morgan in my heart and that time when we said our vows in the empty church."

Jason grinned, "Let's do that again instead of this big thing because despite what you want this is still a little big production."

Courtney shrugged, "I know but it's also fun and we have full control. I'm not listening to Carly or my mother and you're not doing it for the Quatermaines this is totally us just making sure everyone is happy cause the ceremony is going to be done our way in the rain and everyone else can just deal."

Jason nodded, "True besides this doesn't feel bad nothing like it did before when I compared it to getting shot. You're right this is us though I did like our wedding in France."

Courtney grinned, "Ya I did too. Well you can count this as the anniversary or the France wedding but if we did then all our growing is forgotten I think this is our new anniversary because we got through all our hardships and the distance to be reunited again in the rain before God, family and friends pronouncing our love and promises to each other forgetting everyone else because they don't matter just you and me."

Jason turned her a bit so she was looking into his eyes and kissed her, "I love you Mrs. Morgan."

Courtney smiled as she kissed him again, "I love you too Mr. Morgan. Forever this time."

Jason nodded, "Ya no more tries or secretes we do everything together and if there's a problem we fight it out until it's resolved no running away. This time it will be our last wedding this one is forever." They kissed again ignoring everyone or everything lost in their own world together the way it was supposed to be.


	39. Chapter 39

That night they went through the motions of the ceremony except they were in doors and Jason had the look of someone keeping a secrete and having complete satisfaction in the fact his fiancée couldn't ask him to spill. Father Coates asked, "Do you have your own vows?"

Jason spoke, "Yes we do."

He nodded, "Ok then you say your vows and the ring bearers will hand their rings to you two at the proper time. Are you sure you want it out doors in the rain?"

Courtney smiled, "Yes we do. It's very meaningful to us."

Father Coates nodded, "Ok then that's all the guards will be hidden as usual."

Courtney shook her head, "No way the guards will not be hidden."

The fab3 and Father Coates were shocked but Sammie and Diego knew exactly what she was getting at Carly asked a bit warily, "Um what do you mean hun? You know we have to guards I thought you had accepted that. Please don't tell me you're not getting married."

Courtney grinned, "Of course I'm getting married but the guards will not be hidden they're guests as well since my marriage to Jason makes me some what of an equal they deserved to be treated as equals so they'll sit with the guests but yes they can be strapped in case trouble arises but I doubt it will since this your island Sonny."

Diego grinned at his mom and Jason swore he just felt his love grow more for his soon-to-be wife it was her wedding and instead of her safety she wanted to make sure the guards were comfortable and treated as equals in his book she was their better but he was biased anyway. They left after talking more about plans and such then went to a club and had dinner, danced and talked. They got back to the cabana and she was going to head up the stairs to be with her fiancée when Carly stopped her and gently but firmly pulled her back down the stairs, "I know you're not conventional I get that but please just do this one tradition no seeing the bride before the wedding."

Courtney groaned as did Jason but they decided they'd spend all the time they could cuddling on the sofa until the clock struck midnight then Diego and the fab4 went to bed Courtney regretfully kissed Jason bye as she walked into the guest bedroom and Jason sighed hating that stupid tradition/rule but couldn't wait to have her as his wife and equal.


	40. Chapter 40

Courtney stood in the bride chambers wearing a crème silk robe which Jason had got her thinking she liked the fancy stuff from her stint with Jax but then was shocked when she came out not in the robe but his t-shirt and boxers and realized she didn't want money or riches just him and she couldn't wait to finally be with him.

Sonny knocked on the door and entered when she said for him and he held a bouquet of white and blue roses with a sapphire ribbon around the stems and smiled at his sister, "You look beautiful."

Courtney laughed, "Sonny I'm only in my robe I'm not even dressed yet so I can't be beautiful."

Sonny shook his head, "No you are. Your smile lights up your face and your eyes he really makes you happy and I can see the love you both share. I'm sorry for standing in the way of it I shouldn't have I should've accepted it and moved on instead I was being an ass and could've ruined your love but instead it only made you fight harder and in the end your love was stronger but I'm sorry I didn't just let you love him and be loved in return."

Courtney smiled, "It's ok brother we've all made mistakes we wish we could fix but at least we're getting married so our love is strong."

Sonny nodded, "Thank you for letting me be your big brother again I never knew how much I missed having my little sister around until I pushed you away. So ready to be Mrs. Morgan again?"

Courtney hugged him and laughed, "You're welcome I'll always your sister no matter what. From day one!"

Sonny laughed, "Good this is your bouquet I decided to forgo the box because I thought you'd like the symbolism. The white is for purity and that's what you will always symbolize to me my innocent little sister and the blue, well I really don't know what that means but I thought you'd like it since its the color of both your eyes and ribbon matches the color of your engagement ring."

Courtney laughed, "I love it! I love you too big bro and that will never ever change but get me Carly so she can help me get ready."

Sonny nodded kissed his sister's forehead then left to find his wife.

Jason stood in his empty room trying to get ready when someone knocked on the door. He called, "Enter!"

Carly walked in and smiled as Jason stood before her in a tux, "So you're really going to suffer through this?"

Jason turned to see who had entered and grinned, "Ya she deserves the world since I can't give that to her I might as well give her a fairy tale wedding. This is us because I know deep down she wants the normal wedding she only said the rain and the leather jacket because she knows how much I hate the big fancy but our marriage is going to be a lot of compromises so we'll wear the fancy attire but in the rain and I don't care."

Carly grinned, "Yep that's the Jason Morgan I know and love. You know I'm glad we're in doors no one to kidnap me as I help you with your cuff links. Bet you liked the France wedding because you weren't in a tux but were still fancy. I'm really happy you're finally going to get the happy ending you deserve."

Jason smiled, "It's not over our journey will never be over this is only the beginning we took a pit stop for a while but we're back and the journey is still before us. You know I'm still going to be there for you, the boys and Sonny I told you that the first time and I mean it."

Carly nodded, "I know but I want you to be there for her as well part of the reason for your 'pit stop' was because of Sonny and I and yes I'm finally admitting it so be my best friend and at times my white knight but don't just leave her tell her what's going on."

Jason nodded, "I promise. I never blamed you or Sonny for the end of my marriage yes you guys did have a hand in it but we had our own problems and now we're going to start our journey together again."

Carly grinned and hugged him, "I love you Jason Morgan so very much thank you for always being there for me."

Jason returned the hug, "Always will Carlybabes and I love you too."

He kissed her cheek then there was a knock and it opened to reveal Sonny, "Hey you two Carly go help the bride will ya?"

Carly finished fixing his cuff links and then left after kissing her husband's cheek.

Sonny walked over to Jason and handed him a blue rose to put in his pocket (forget the name sry) and grinned, "So you're finally going to marry my sister and this time it's legal."

Jason smiled as well, "Ya I can't wait it's like I've been asleep for so long but with her I wake up and actually live not just survive for you or the boys or Carly but really live she makes me live and want to live so I can be with her."

Sonny nodded, "Ya that's how Carly makes me feel. I feel like all the bad isn't my fault it just happened and you move on not harping on it. So you're in a tux you do know it's raining nothing heavy but still and tuxes usually feel small so add water and I pity you man."

Jason laughed, "Ya well you're in a suit and my nephews are in tuxes too so they'll suffer with me. I just want to give her everything she deserves and then some."

Sonny nodded, "Love her Jase that's all she wants. Well since you're ready let's go stand at our posts and no trying to kill Lorenzo."

Jason joked as he snapped his fingers, "Nuts and I was so hoping I'd get some real enjoyment out of this."

Sonny just laughed and led his best friend/brother outside where the guests were under the pavilion the only ones getting wet were the wedding party and Father Coates but he was ok with it anyway since he was close with them and a romantic since he had married Carly to Sonny all those times and was supposed to marry Courtney and Jason that one time he knew the two families would grow and knew that Courtney and Jason would find their way back to each other so of course he was very honored to be asked to hold the ceremony.

Carly got Courtney dressed ignoring the white dress she was going to wear and did her hair and such just like before the gown was white with diamonds on the bodice and came to a point then the skirt flared out in layered lace. Carly grinned, "So you still look beautiful now let's do this tradition. Something old."

Emily grinned, "Here Lila gave it to me for my marriage with Nik but I think you'd appreciate it better it's a heart locket with a key and the initials CM for Constance but I think it fits better as Courtney Morgan."

Courtney smiled through her tears thankful Carly used water-proof mascara and hugged Emily. Skye grinned, "Something blue?"

Courtney grinned, "Garter, flowers take your pick."

Skye nodded, "Ok but I think you should have something else so here this is from Luke and I."

Carly opened the velvet box and gasped there were two sets of earrings one a lighter blue that matched her eyes and the other darker which matched Jason's she grinned and hugged Skye then put her earrings on.

Carly grinned, "Something borrowed? I don't know if I should the last time I gave you this bracelet I was kidnapped and the wedding didn't happen but we'll have to chance that because I think you should wear this it symbolizes our love which has withstood tests just as the necklace is Nik and Em's love and the earrings are Skye and Luke's love. Now let's go get you married.


	41. Chapter 41

Jason stood in the light rain not caring that he was wet he actually enjoyed the cool shower and despite Sonny's teasing it wasn't that uncomfortable. Soon it was time to start the music started and the flower girl was Kristina she threw her white and blue rose petals wearing a white dress her hair had blue roses intertwined she looked very cute she stopped in front of him and he kissed her forehead, "Thanx angel. She beamed since he was her uncle as well and then joined her mom and step-dad. Jason and Sonny both grinned when they saw Morgan and Michael carry a ring on their pillow they knew it was usually only one but they also knew how much the two kids meant to both Courtney and Jason. Michael helped his brother toddle down the aisle and stand next to his mom while he stood next to his dad. The groomsmen walked with the bridesmaid then took their places on each side. The door opened again and Jason smirked when he saw Courtney's shock at her son walking her down the aisle he tried to ignore her questioning looks and then she ignored it and just enjoyed the moment of walking closer to her heart's equal.

Soon the two reached Father Coates and he asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Diego grinned, "Her son does he gives my mom to my dad."

Courtney and the crowd were shocked but no one said or did anything except for Jason who pulled out the finalized adoption papers and handed them to Courtney who totally forgot her wedding and just hugged her son, "Oh baby see I told you'd get a daddy."

Diego laughed, "Yep the best." Jason smiled happy that Diego was completely ok with this.

Courtney launched herself into Jason's arms so happy her son had both parents, "Omg I can't believe you did that. Thank you so much!" He laughed and spun her everyone shocked except the wedding party and some of the guests on the bride's side who knew what she was really like. Then she punched him in the shoulder, "I can't believe you did that!"

Jason just laughed, "You're the one who agreed not to ask questions. Now let's actually get married before you abuse your husband."

Courtney rolled her eyes and tried to look put out but couldn't because her smile was too wide. Father Coates began, "We are here today to witness the union of Courtney Leigh Matthews and Jason Steven Morgan if anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." crickets "Ok the matron of honor and best man would each like to say something."

Carly grinned and wiped her tears, "Ok I witnessed your love at the beginning then down to it's weakest and back to it's peak. It's real your love is so real I never told anyone and neither did Rick but when we started the Cellar there was a woman that came over who had owned it anyway she knew the life I lived and yet she said to live it and she told me of a couple name Jo and Violet they had a love that was real and tangible you could reach out and touch it. You two have that love theirs ended bad but I know yours won't because you won't let it so hold on to that love it's very real and it will get you through all the struggles. I love you both and you were made for each other."

Jason and Courtney smiled at her thanking her for her words it didn't matter that could've been said as a toast this was their wedding they'd do it their way. Sonny grinned, "She's right, yes Carly I said you were right but don't get a big head." They laughed the crowd just sat there some chuckling others finally see the closeness these four had despite their jobs they were like any other family and they were a tight family. Sonny continued, "I can't believe I'm going to admit this but I watched the Notebook with my wife and you remind me of them, Allie and Noah. You came from two different sides but that didn't stop you because you said screw it and fought for your love, never give up not for society or me do what you want to be together fight to be together. Your love will survive time and its many bumps and tests. Allie and Noah fought so that's ok but make sure it's fighting to stay together not fighting to push away. Believe in your love and fight for it don't let your love go not with out a fight. It's too strong and precious to just let go and walk away."

Courtney wiped her tears and Jason just smiled then Father Coates grinned, "Beautiful sentiments now the groom has prepared his own vows Mr. Morgan."

Jason reached out his hand and Courtney immediately took it and he rubbed her engagement ring with his thumb, "I'm not good with words I don't speak a lot but with you I find I have lots to say and I want to talk your ear off because I know you'll listen. You know me you know what I do yet you're not afraid. Not of me, you're afraid for me and I appreciate that but you've never once said you feared me or hated me or seen me as a hired killer. You see past the 'enforcer' and my walls and look into my blue eyes and just see me the plain Jason Morgan that not many else can see.

I told you the doctors lied and that I can feel and I can remember some things about who I was but I lied again because I can only feel when I'm with you. I told your brother it was like I've been asleep but you make we feel awake and alive. I want to live for you and live with you. I love you with all my heart and you know it's not ice or stone you know me and trust me. You've never tried to change me this whole wedding was supposed to be something small because you knew I didn't like the fancy stuff but our lives can't just be about me or you it has to be a compromise and I do appreciate trying to cater to my needs I don't mind because no matter how big or overly stuffy or how small and laid back the best part is when you and I become 'we' and we're united as Man and Wife.

Our love is real those close to us can feel it and see it but the only one I care about is you and I know you know it is because from the beginning you were always fighting for me but now it's time for me to fight for you. I love you Courtney Leigh Matthews and I will live my life loving you as you deserve. I will be your husband, friend, confidant, protector and partner in life and love. I promise to love Diego as my son the papers were a formality like it was for you I know we need time to get to know each other but I know we'll be a family. We live our lives together no more separate paths this journey needs to be traveled together we took pit stops and went our own ways but it's not over not by a long shot our journey has only begun and I will travel it for a 100 plus years as long as you're by my side."

Courtney was smiling through her tears as were Carly and most of the women present even those not truly fans of Jason's job. Father Coates grinned, "The bride has prepared her own vows as well."

Courtney grinned and handed her bouquet to Carly and held her other hand out which Jason readily accepted and she smiled behind her veil, "I know you fought your love for me I was married to your brother but I guess you found out you can't fight love. Jase I love you no matter your job you're right I never feared you I only feared for you. I didn't want you to die and when I walked away that was why I didn't want to see you die or go to jail I wanted you with me and always will and from here on out I will have you with me. I accepted you because you accepted me I did things most people wouldn't be proud of, stripping and conning but you never once judged me.

I got past your walls because you could get past mine. You saw past the blonde hair and thousand watt smile you know I'm just like everyone else with fears and dreams you never once blamed me for the miscarriage you know how it still haunts me but you accept me not as damaged goods. I will never accept you as damaged goods because you're not you love me even if I can't give you children and I love you whether you're holding a gun to protect our family or just being with our family as their Uncle. I'm sorry I took your chance to be a father away but now we have Diego and maybe someday we'll go over options but you don't blame me or hate me.

You told me on our little trip that what we lost mattered but what we have mattered more and you were right our baby will never be forgotten but I can't just push you away because of my own guilt and you fought me on pushing you away. I love you Jason Morgan both the man I know and the enforcer everyone else knows. To me they are two separate people the enforcer is someone everyone else knows and fears because they are too blind to see you and the man who comes home to me and Diego. I will stick by you no matter what. I know there will be plenty of pit stops on our journey but we won't be taking separate paths and if we do I know we will always meet again our journey is far from over and I will be by your side for 100 and plus years and many more traveling this journey because you're it for me. I don't want the perfect man.

I know harsh but it's true I want a human I want you. I know your imperfections and you know mine yet accept me. You could have all the money in the world and it wouldn't matter to me all I want is to wake up by your side each morning fall asleep with you each night and it's you I want to walk through the door at night coming home from a day at work. I don't care that your work is different I just want you to come home to me and Diego that's all I've ever wanted. I want to share kisses in the rain with you or have our own little snow globe of us Diego and Rosie even our family but the main part is I want it to be with you. Not Brian or Jax no one else owns the key to my heart except for you. I love you Jason Morgan and always will."

The women wiped their tears most thankful for water proof mascara. Father Coates grinned then said, "Jason please take your ring and repeat after me."

Jason took the ring from Michael and hugged him, "Thanks buddy."

Michael grinned, "Your welcome Uncle Jason hurry up and marry her!" Everyone chuckled.

Jason stood and waited for the priest to begin the recital as he mouthed -I love you- Courtney grinned and mouthed back -I love you-

Father Coates began, "Do you Jason Steven Morgan take Courtney Leigh Matthews to be your lawfully wife?"

Jason grinned and began slipping the ring onto her finger, "I do." 

Father Coates continued, "Repeat after me. To have and to hold."

Jason repeated, "To have and to hold."

Father Coates continued, "For richer or poorer."

Jason repeated, "For richer or poorer."

Father Coates continued, "In sickness and in health."

Jason repeated, "In sickness and in healthy."

Father Coates continued, "Till death do you part."

Jason repeated, "Till death do us part."


	42. Chapter 42

Courtney took the ring from Morgan and kissed his forehead, "Thanx little man." Morgan grinned happily then returned to his place by his mom.

Father Coates turned to Courtney, "Do you Courtney Leigh Matthews take Jason Steven Morgan to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Courtney grinned, "Sonny asked me if I was ready to marry you and I said from day one so yes I do."

Father Coates grinned, "Place the ring on his finger and repeat after me. To have and to hold."

Courtney took his hand and started slipping the gold band with a sapphire stone etched into it as she repeated, "To have and to hold."

Father Coates continued, "For richer or poorer."

Courtney repeated, "For richer or poorer."

Father Coates continued, "In sickness and in health.

Courtney repeated, "In sickness and in health."

Father Coates continued, "Till death do you part."

Courtney repeated and grinned, "Till death do us part and much much longer."

Father Coates grinned, "By the powers vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife you may lift the veil and kiss the bride."

Jason grinned and gently gathered the lace material and lifted it without messing up her hair or the tiara holding the veil and then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, her blonde hair was wet but since it was trapped in the 'do' it wasn't hanging down limp and he didn't care if it was he thought she was beautiful.

When they broke for air Father Coates laughed, "It is with esteemed honor that I present before you Mr and Mrs. Morgan."

Everyone cheered and clapped as Courtney laughed, "Omg Jase we're finally married."

Jason grinned, "Ya and this is our last wedding so enjoy it baby because I'm not letting you go without a fight."

Courtney grinned, "Wouldn't have it any other way." She hugged Carly who immediately launched herself into her arms while Jason and Sonny were hugging their 'manly' hug.

Carly laughed as they were sitting at their table in the club holding the reception, "So were all rain kisses that hot?"

Courtney grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Jason walked over to them and plucked her up, "Excuse us but we got a few more traditions to take care of first before you gals can gossip."


	43. Chapter 43

Jason led Courtney to the table where the cake stood. White icing with candy flowers but nothing overly fancy. Jason stood behind Courtney his hand on top of hers as she cut the cake everyone cheered and Jason smirked as he picked up his piece and this time he looked like he was going to gently feed to her but instead missed her mouth and got some icing on her cheek and had the pleasure of licking and kissing it off which she returned the favor instead of pretending though she happily smeared it in his face as she fed him then kissed him.

Carly laughed, "So which is better the cake or the kiss!"

Courtney laughed, "Both!"

They cut more pieces and put them on plates and left them on the table for the guests to pick up. Courtney grinned when she turned to see Diego trying to playfully shove his piece of cake in Jason's face but instead getting it himself. Courtney grinned knowing she finally had her own little family.


	44. Chapter 44

Once the cutting of the cake and the few people who smashed in their partner's faces was over it was time for the speeches. Sonny as best man stood to give his first, "I know my little speech before your vows could've been this speech as could Carly's but I have something else to say for my speech. Congratulations you finally did it." Courtney and Jason grinned at each other as he had his arm around her waist holding her close Sonny continued, "You fought everyone and everything to get back to where you belong and you did it since you two are now married and will be taking this journey together. I told you that you shared a bond and you still do and I know you'll hold onto it like you should've done and when you were separated I could still see that bond holding firm it was tattered and breaking but it refused to break just like your love for another so never ever let it break. Hold on to that bond and your love with it you can get through anything. I toast the future you will have knowing it will be great as long as you stay together and fight for each other. I love you both so much congratulations!"

The wedding party grinned as did the newly weds the guest just smiled politely not understanding the bond that was mentioned. Carly stood up next to her husband and grinned, "My turn." Jason playfully groaned and Carly mock glared, "Hey! You know your gift is returnable Mr. Morgan!" Jason held up his hands in mock surrender and smiled as she spoke, "Ya that's what I thought. Now for my speech this is more for Courtney, love you hun. When you first came in our lives I didn't really want you there but now that you are part of our lives I wonder how we ever did without you. You're the sister I always wanted you fight like I do for the ones you love. I'm so glad you fought for Jason and keep fighting for him no matter who or what stands in your way. I love you both and congratulations I know you'll be able to make it work since you haven't divorced and remarried as many times as Sonny and I but we're still together and I know you will as well."

They laughed and then Diego grinned and stood, "My turn. I love you both and I wouldn't have anyone else as my parents because they could never love me as much as you do. Some would say we're a messed up family but they don't know us and I'm very proud of my family and the fact that I'm part of the strongest bonded family. Congratulations mom and dad hope you stay together and if you go on pit stops be warned I will work with Aunt Carly to come up with schemes to put you back together like mom did with Aunt Carly and Uncle Sonny. Hold onto your love it's real! You make me believe in love and I know whatever problems Brooke and I have we'll work out because so have you."

A few more well wishes from the guests and then Courtney sat with her husband and her family and just basked in their love feeling complete as the emptiness she felt after her miscarriage wasn't as big and knew it was because she finally came to terms with it and had her own family with Diego and her husband.


	45. Chapter 45

Carly stood and shouted, "Ok now for the fun part! Jason gets to remove Courtney's garter! See what you missed out on, having your private wedding in France!"

Jason rolled his eyes at his best friend while Sonny tried to pretend he wasn't married to her and had no idea who the loud and weird woman was. Courtney blushed but Carly was adamant so to quiet her Jason led Courtney to a chair in the center and then removed the garter ignoring Carly's shout of using his teeth. He took the lacy blue garter and threw it to the guys not really caring who caught it. then Courtney stood and threw her bouquet to the women most were married so she didn't care who caught it besides she only had eyes for her new husband who only had eyes for his new wife.

They did turn when they heard Brooke shriek in happiness as she launched herself in Diego's arms who was sheepishly holding the blue garter. Jason was shocked and about to go into 'over protective father' mode when Courtney just laughed, "You can't protect him Jase he's got to fall in love and out of it until he finds the right one but I think that will be Brooke."

Jason sighed, "I know but it doesn't stop me from wanting to, I mean he's my son now and I feel the sudden urge to protect him like I do with you."

Courtney laughed, "Welcome to parenthood Jase."

Jason smiled, "Thanx so when can we get out of here I got my own present for you?"

Courtney shrugged, "No idea Carly is running this show since we ran the wedding."

Diego and Brooke walked over to the newly weds and Courtney pulled her son into a hug, "Congrats but hopefully you two will wait a while yet we don't want his dad having a stroke or locking poor Diego away."

Jason glared at his new bride, "I am not that bad! It's not like he wouldn't be able to go to school or out just not with any girls."

Diego laughed, "Sorry dad but you're over ruled by my mom I know her she'll get you to agree to let me be with Brooke."

Jason sighed knowing it was true and that he'd probably be over ruled a lot by his wife but he knew he could over rule her too as well. Yep he couldn't wait to start their honeymoon then return to their life in PC with their family.

Brooke grinned, "It must run in the Quatermaine blood because my dad is the same way, though he doesn't really have a safe house to lock me in he still wishes he could keep me locked away even if he does like Diego."

Courtney laughed, "It's not the Quatermaine blood or the enforcer it's just men and fathers at that they're all going to be over protective and over bearing that's why you have a mom to soften them up. Now go away while he's still thinking otherwise he might call Max or Marco over to send ya to that safe house."

Diego laughed hugged his mom again and kissed her cheek then took Brooke's hand and turned to go but turned to his dad, "Love ya dad even if you can't control my life I know it'll be better with you in it."

Courtney turned to her silent husband, "Ok Jase what's wrong?"

Jason grinned and pulled her close, "Nothing just thinking about our life and I can't wait to live it especially since you're with me and now Diego. Not too happy that I can't control his life but I know you'll help me let go and the over ruling thing not to happy on that either but I know Diego and I will over rule you too so I guess it's fair."

Courtney laughed, "Good so where are we going on our honeymoon?"

Jason smiled, "Not telling. It's a surprise and the definition of a surprise is not telling."

Courtney pouted but before she could weasel it out of him Carly spoke, "Last tradition the newly wed will have the first dance!"


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer-don't own the song it's from Anastasia's soundtrack

Carly grinned as she walked over to the stereo and put in the CD and fast forward to the right track and smiled when Donna Lewis's voice streamed through the speakers.

_we were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Jason held his hand out to his new bride who smiled as she accepted it and was led onto the deserted dance floor and wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close as they swayed. Neither caring that they weren't really dancing because they were in each other's arms and that was all they wanted. Courtney rested her head on his shoulder and was thankful that Carly was just as much a romantic and herself and even if Anastasia was a 'kids' movie they both loved it because it fit their lives.

Courtney remembered how they started out as strangers her a waitress he her customer perfect strangers yet they both felt the attraction and then all the struggles they had to go through to get where they were now. She smiled and pulled him closer since they were standing at the beginning again together.

_No one told me i was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When i lost hope; you were there to remind me  
This is the start_

Jason held his wife in his arms and also remembered their first meeting. He had just gone to Kelly's to get a cup of coffee when a young and some would consider naïve waitress was having a hard time so he helped her out and then she actually thanked him and struck up a conversation having no idea who he was, never fearing him. She touched his heart in a way no one else ever had or could she saw past the ice and the 'enforcer' to the man he really was. He also remembered their time in France when he told her no one had to tell him how to love her or that he should it just came so easy for him. She gave him hope because no matter how bad it got she was always there for him always smiling and giving him her strength even if she was the one who needed it from him she just gave him strength and hope no matter what.

_And life is a road that i wanna keep going  
Love is a river, i wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end i wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
_

Both knew as they swayed their life was a journey but it didn't matter how many pit stops or bumps and turns in the road they'd travel it together just as they were always meant to. Jason decided he'd actually be there for his wife instead of always running out to do business, take care of Carly or Sonny's mess. Courtney decided she'd be there for her husband instead of giving into fear she'd stand up for him and next to him not fighting him but for him. They had a journey to take and they'd travel it together not stopping for anyone because this was the beginning and they were starting it together.

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

They listened to the words and remember they had started out as strangers going on different crazy adventures. Her stalking his murder trial, the different adventures they took because of Carly or Sonny or both and yet it didn't matter because their dreams were coming true again. Jason finally had the wife he always wanted a woman who was strong, kind, beautiful not just on the outside, smart, sometimes innocent and refreshing and yet wise beyond her years. Courtney finally had a man who let her be weak and lean on him, loved her for her never wanted her to give him something and she never asked him for anything. He didn't expect her to just smile at everything he wanted her fears, her tears and her dreams so he could make them his own. She finally had her family she had a husband and a son and if there weren't others that was ok because she was finally a mother her biggest dream come true.

Jason was finally thinking of the future he'd have with his wife and son and so was Courtney. This was the beginning of their lives and they were facing it together both unafraid of the struggles because they'd face them together they were stronger that way.

_And life is a road that i wanna keep going  
Love is a river, i wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end i wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
Like me alone, in the dark  
Now i know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

Jason pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head since she was resting it on his shoulder and realized what he had said to Sonny was true he had been sleeping and was awake with her. Before her he was in the dark alone just going through the motions of living but she pulled him out the dark into the light just as he pulled her out of the darkness of living life through the motions of some innocent little girl when she was anything but. He knew of her past he did the research of course he'd never tell her that but he knew what she went through and was shocked at how vibrant and innocent she still was not bitter and jaded despite it all. He knew they could travel their journey through life together nothing would fully tear them apart sure they might separate taking different paths but he knew they'd always merge later on.

_And life is a road that i wanna keep going  
Love is a river, i wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end i wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

Yeah

Life is a road that i wanna keep going  
Love is a river, i wanna keep going on

Starting out on a journey

Life is a road that i wanna keep going  
Love is a river, i wanna keep flowing  
In the end i wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

Courtney looked up into his blue eyes and he kissed her then looked into her clear blue eyes, "I love you and I definitely want to keep traveling this journey with you."

Courtney grinned and kissed him then smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way. We're standing at the beginning of our life and I'm so glad it's with you. I love you Jason Morgan thank you for making all my dreams come true."

Jason grinned, "I love you Courtney Morgan and I was only returning the favor thank you for giving me my heart's secrete wish."


End file.
